


Welcome to the Madness

by cerisebio



Series: Amnésie et spinoffs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnésie, Chulacometti, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Spinoff, Spoilers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: - Vas-tu devenir ami avec moi ou pas ?La question directe de son rival Otabek Altin déstabilise un instant le jeune Yuri Plisetsky. Mais le tranquille Kazakh l'intrigue assez pour qu'il accepte sa requête.





	1. Rencontres

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amnésie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio). 



> Cette histoire est un nouveau spinoff de "Amnésie". À ce titre elle s'entremêle avec cette dernière, mais aussi "Intoxicated".
> 
> Comme pour les précédentes je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je m'embarque, juste qu'il y aura un certain mariage. J'ignore aussi encore si ce sera tout public ou pas, tout va dépendre de Yurio et Otabek !
> 
> La couverture viendra un peu plus tard, là je manque d'énergie / temps pour dessiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule pendant les épisodes 10 à 12 et en parallèles des chapitres 4 à 6 de "Intoxicated".
> 
> Intoxicated chapitre 4 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/21979469

__

 

 

_Saint-Pétersbourg, été 2011_

 

_\- Fais de ton mieux Yuratchka, je sais que tu deviendras un champion._

_Nikolai Plisetsky serre son petit-fils dans ses bras. Le visage encadré de cheveux blonds du garçon est déterminé, mais le vieil homme sait qu'il lutte pour garder bonne figure devant lui. Il ne lui fera cependant pas l'affront de le traiter comme un faible, son Yuri déteste afficher sa sensibilité pourtant à fleur de peau._

_\- Tiens, des pirojkis que je t'ai préparé. Tu pourras les partager avec ton camarade de chambre, un moyen de sympathiser._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sympathiser. C'est un rival comme les autres._

_Nikolai soupire. Le garçon n'a pas prononcé ces paroles avec colère mais d'un ton pratique. Pour lui les choses sont simples : les autres élèves de l'académie sont des concurrents, donc des ennemis. Le vieil homme sait que l'expérience a déjà donné raison à son petit-fils, mais se méfier ainsi de tout le monde à dix ans a quelque chose de triste._

_\- Écoute bien Monsieur Feltsman, c'est un excellent coach._

_\- Je sais. Celui de Victor Nikiforov. Je deviendrai encore meilleur que lui !_

_À ces mots, Yuri sourit, prêt à en découdre avec la glace et ses concurrents._

 

**********

 

Barcelone, décembre 2016

 

Le coup du sauveur sur son grand cheval blanc - ou plutôt sa moto noire dans le cas présent - est si cliché que Yuri Plisetsky pourrait jurer jouer dans un mauvais feuilleton. Pourtant, acculé par ses fans qui le poursuivent et face à la tranquille assurance d'Otabek Altin, le jeune Russe hésite peu et grimpe derrière son concurrent.

Il ne sait pratiquement rien du Kazakh, ignore d'où il sort son deux-roues et en prime l'a envoyé balader un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il l'a dévisagé. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas en terrain familier, mais ce sera toujours mieux que les hystériques qui veulent le traîner à un meeting de fans.

Urg, rien que l'idée de devoir faire le beau pour leurs photos lui donne la nausée. C'est le truc de Victor ça, un vrai poseur le vieux !

\- Merci, marmonne-t-il en anglais lorsque son aîné coupe le moteur au pied du parc Güell. 

\- Pas de quoi, répond Otabek en russe.

L'utilisation de sa langue maternelle prend Yuri de court, puis il se rappelle que c'est aussi officiellement celle du Kazakhstan. Le fait de partager le même langage contribue à détendre l'adolescent. Enfin juste un peu, il en faut plus pour l'amadouer.

\- On fait un tour ? propose son compagnon, l'expression indéchiffrable.

De nouveau, le Russe est surpris. C'est probablement la première fois que quelqu'un parvient à le déstabiliser autant en si peu de temps. Pas qu'il l'avouera ou en laissera rien paraître : il prend son air le plus détaché pour répondre un "ouais" indifférent, en haussant une épaule en prime. 

Il n'oublie pas qu'Otabek est un rival, or Yuri a appris à ses dépends qu'avec le succès vient la jalousie, la rivalité et les coups bas. Au cours de ses années d'entraînement il a reçu sa part de couteaux dans le dos.

En plus le Kazakh est un _adulte_. Une espèce qui a tendance à le prendre de haut parce qu'il n'a encore que quinze ans - presque seize tout de même. Ils tomberont d'autant plus haut quand il aura botté leur cul hors du podium !

En silence, ils gravissent les escaliers, dépassent la salamandre de Gaudí, puis atteignent la plateforme aux murs colorés de mosaïques. Le soleil couchant nimbe la ville d'une lumière dorée et il y a peu de monde autour d'eux.

Otabek s'accoude au muret. Le regard fixé sur le paysage, il parle d'un ton calme et direct.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré. Au camp d'été de Yakov, il y a cinq ans.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas !

Le Kazakh est décidément plein de surprises. Il lui explique comment il s'est retrouvé dans la classe de novices, la même que Yurio, de plus de trois ans son cadet.

\- Yuri Plisetsky avait l'inoubliable regard d'un soldat.

\- Un soldat ? Moi ?

Ébahi, l'adolescent réfléchit au terme utilisé par son compagnon. Beaucoup de gens utilisent des qualificatifs divers pour lui : fée, chaton, prima ballerina... Des noms plutôt efféminés, comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Mais Otabek, lui, le voit comme un combattant, une personne déterminée, indépendamment de son âge. Plus touché qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre, il décide de s'ouvrir un peu à lui.

\- Je venais de quitter Moscou pour Saint-Pétersbourg. J'étais désespéré. J'avais décidé de ne pas me plaindre tant que je n'étais pas assez bon.

Loin de son grand-père qui l'a pratiquement élevé - sa mère était plutôt absente, son père... allez savoir, hors du paysage depuis toujours -, Yuri s'est retrouvé en pension à Saint-Pétersbourg à dix ans pour poursuivre son rêve de succès. Et assurer un mode de vie confortable à son grand-père.

Son compagnon lui raconte comment, lui aussi, a dû partir loin de sa famille pour s'entraîner, sa soif de victoire pour la fierté de son pays. Le Russe comprend ses sentiments. Ce qui lui échappe c'est pourquoi il sympathise avec lui, son rival.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que nous étions similaires, lui répond-il. C'est tout.

Pour la première fois de leur conversation, Otabek se tourne vers lui et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Vas-tu devenir ami avec moi ou pas ?

Le ton direct, la requête inattendue, le respect inhabituel : un instant Yuri le dévisage, sidéré. Quelque chose se déverrouille en lui, un sentiment inconnu, l'envie sincère de découvrir ce patineur mystérieux, et plutôt cool il doit avouer.  
Il serre la main tendue et les deux jeunes hommes échangent un de leur rares sourires.

 

En cinq ans Otabek n'a pu oublier le garçon blond si gracieux à la barre de danse. Le corps tout en délicatesse, son regard vert avait cependant quelque chose de fort, bien trop pour son âge, quelque chose qui l'a alors poussé à trouver sa propre voie dans le patinage artistique.

Pour pouvoir se hisser à la hauteur du jeune Yuri Plisetsky.

Il a suivi les débuts en division junior de ce dernier, ses médailles d'or. Concourir sur le même terrain cette année a motivé le Kazakh plus que jamais pour pouvoir l'affronter en finale : à présent il peut lui parler en égal. D'aucun dirait que Yuri n'est encore qu'un gamin, mais ses compétences athlétiques - et sa force de caractère - le placent au-dessus de bien des adultes. Otabek respecte le talent et surtout le travail, le reste n'est que détails à ses yeux.

Et le résultat est là : pour ses débuts en division senior, Yuri bat le record de Victor et remporte la médaille d'or. Fragile dans le programme court, passionné dans le libre, l'adolescent est un patineur gracieux.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant son programme de gala.

\- Otabek !

À l'appel de son nom, il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un Yuri méconnaissable. Son expression ne laisse rien paraître de sa surprise - il est passé maître dans l'art de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent -, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une tenue aussi... grunge ? Le t-shirt noir savamment déchiré, le pantalon moulant et la veste violette peuvent encore passer pour "classiques", mais la grosse croix dorée et les lunettes de soleil, c'est la touche extra. L'adolescent découvre ses yeux, lourdement maquillés d'un noir qui contraste avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds et le vert de ses iris.

\- Classe non ?

\- Tu vas les achever, répond Otabek les sourcils froncés en imitant le tir d'une arme à feu de la main. 

\- Attends de découvrir la musique, ça devrait te plaire. "Welcome to the Madness" : tout un programme.

En attendant son tour, Yuri se tourne vers la glace lorsque l'annonceur présente Yuri Katsuki. L'adolescent fixe le Japonais avec un léger sourire dont il n'a probablement pas conscience.

\- Sérieux, ricane-t-il, contredisant son expression, c'est du fan hard-core là. Le programme et la tenue de Victor, c'est limite...

Il s'étrangle sur sa tirade moqueuse lorsque la lumière devient violette et que ledit Victor rejoint son fiancé dans sa tenue assortie, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de la foule. Les deux patineurs entament alors une danse de couple, tout en émotion, ponctuée de regards enamourés et de tendres caresses. Ils sont gracieux et touchants.

\- Urg ! s'exclame Yuri. Ils sont tellement... tellement...

Il semble bouillir tandis qu'il cherche le terme approprié.

\- Ah ! crache-t-il finalement à défaut de trouver les mots.

Otabek l'observe marcher à grands pas furieux vers la patinoire, interloqué par la réaction de l'adolescent. Utilise-t-il sa colère pour cacher son malaise devant les marques d'affection entre deux personnes chères ? Le Kazakh évite cependant de formuler son hypothèse à voix haute, il ne tient pas à rediriger la fureur sur lui.

\- Dégagez, les vieux ! lance le jeune Russe au couple lorsqu'ils se croisent.

\- Yurio ! s'exclame Yuri avec une immense sourire en ignorant sa grossièreté. Davai ! 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre surprise Yuratchka ? demande Victor avec son sourire en coeur.

L'interpellé se contente d'un grognement dédaigneux en remettant ses lunettes de soleil, avant de se précipiter sur la glace.

Lorsque la guitare électrique et la batterie retentissent, suivies des hurlements du chanteur de métal, Otabek songe que le choix musical est un parfait exutoire pour la fureur de l'adolescent.

Amusé, le Kazakh suit les mouvements souples de son ami, les bras croisés.

Jusqu'à ce que Yuri fasse glisser sa veste pour révéler ses épaules nues. Le t-shirt ne cache pas grand chose de son dos.

L'amusement se transforme en surprise.

L'adolescent retire la veste, la fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête et la balance allègrement dans sa direction. Par réflexe, Otabek la rattrape, ébahi.

Mais le patineur n'en a pas terminé. Ses lunettes volent, sifflent en passant près du Kazakh, et atterrissent derrière lui. Un petit cri mi-surpris mi-indigné le pousse à se retourner : l'objet a manqué Victor de peu, uniquement parce qu'il a eu le bon sens de se décaler.

\- Bien visé, commente sobrement Otabek.

\- C'était pas prévu ça, remarque Yuri.

Hilare, son rire s'étrangle lorsqu'un gant atterrit sur sa tête.

À court de munitions à balancer à l'objet de sa colère, le jeune Russe reprend sa danse.

Fasciné, Otabek manque de s'étouffer lorsqu'il glisse à genoux sur la glace, les bras et la tête en arrière, le dos cambré, son t-shirt remonté jusqu'au cou. Avec ses yeux fardés mi-clos, il est incroyablement... érotique.

"Il a quinze ans," se baffe mentalement le Kazakh.

\- Ya... Yakov l'a laissé faire ça ? balbutie Yuri dans son dos.

Victor éclate de rire, visiblement très amusé. Il faut dire qu'il est connu pour rendre son coach chèvre lui aussi.

\- J'en doute, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Yurio de demander la permission.

\- Ça doit être un truc russe.

\- Ah, Yuri, c'est blessant ! 

Le couple se taquine en flirtant, mais Otabek les entend à peine. Yuri a terminé sa prestation et se tient au centre de la glace, les cheveux en désordre, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Autour de lui, la foule est en délire, mais c'est sur le Kazakh que se posent les yeux verts.

La veste violette sur le bras, ce dernier applaudit avec un sourire d'approbation.


	2. Noms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule pendant le chapitre 8 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22086398

_Boston, 2014_

 

_Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Otabek tente de noyer la voix insupportable de son collègue d'entraînement. Bien qu'âgés de seize ans tous les deux, Jean-Jacques Leroy est son parfait opposé : bruyant, flashy, égocentrique. À cause de ces traits de caractère le courant passe mal avec leur coach, qui est pourtant une femme ouverte d'esprit. Elle encourage ses étudiants à exprimer leur créativité, mais là où les autres travaillent main dans la main avec elle, le Canadien n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_À cet instant il expose ses idées - parfaites selon lui - à Leo de la Iglesia, qui est bien le seul capable d'endurer ces discours avec grâce. Cela lui vaut toute l'admiration d'Otabek, en plus de sa sympathie pour son naturel amical, sans être envahissant, et leurs nombreuses discussions musicales.  
_

_Le Kazakh est justement en cours d'analyse de ses dernières remix : depuis quelques temps il fréquente un groupe de jeunes DJ de Boston, des mecs plutôt cools, qui l'introduisent à divers club, à l'alcool et aux motos. Pas sûr que leur coach verrait ses fréquentations d'un très bon œil. Au moins évite-t-il la cigarette, très mauvaise idée pour un athlète._

_La seule raison pour laquelle il supporte la compagnie de JJ dans la salle commune est la présence de la TV et l'imminence de la retransmission des épreuves du Grand Prix junior. Il a bien le wifi, mais le débit n'est pas terrible dans les dortoirs.  
_

_\- Ah, ça commmence ! s'exclame Leo en coupant le Canadien dans son élan._

_À ces mots, Otabek retire ses écouteurs, mais ne jette qu'un œil distrait aux deux premiers concurrents.  
_

_Celui qui l'intéresse passe en troisième pour ses débuts._

_"Il a grandi," pense-t-il devant la silhouette pas encore sortie de l'enfance de Yuri Plisetsky. "Évidemment qu'il a grandi, il s'est passé trois ans."  
_

_En revanche la lueur guerrière dans les yeux verts n'a pas changé._

 

***********

 

Lausanne, mars 2017 - Mondiaux

 

\- Yuri !

À l'appel d'Otabek deux têtes se retournent : une blonde, l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Côte à côte dans le hall de l'hôtel, le Yuri russe et le japonais arrivent tout juste de Saint-Pétersbourg avec Victor et le reste de l'équipe russe.

\- Ah, le Kazakh a un moment d'hésitation face aux trois paires d'yeux qui le dévisagent. Désolé, je parlais à...

Yuri Katsuki lui sourit avec douceur et Otabek remarque alors sa main dans celle de son coach - et fiancé.

\- Bien sûr, la confusion est fréquente.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Yurio, complète Victor avec un sourire taquin.

\- La ferme vieux schnock !

Celui-ci évite un coup de pied dans le tibia avec aisance - la force de l'habitude - et un rire de gamin. Il bat toutefois en retraite en entraînant son Yuri avec lui.

\- Fais gaffe Otabek, il griffe.

\- Abruti ! Dégage de ma vue !

L'adolescent fait tant penser à un chat sauvage que son ami réprime un sourire. Il doit rarement prendre sur lui pour maintenir une expression neutre, mais Yuri semble capable de percer les défenses mises en place depuis des années. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis Barcelone, mais ont échangé des messages quotidiens et quelques appels vidéo. Cette attitude de révolte furieuse n'est jamais apparue dans leurs échanges : Otabek aimerait en conclure qu'il a gagné la confiance du jeune Russe.

D'un commun accord, ils décident de chercher un café dans le quartier pour discuter tranquillement. Yuri passe leur commande dans un français certes imparfait, mais correct.

\- Est-ce que je devrais t'appeler Yurio moi aussi ?

Un instant, l'adolescent est pris de court par le retour de son compagnon sur cette conversation.

\- Tch ! C'est juste un surnom idiot que la soeur de Katsudon m'a donné. Les deux vieux n'en démordent plus depuis.

Otabek répond d'un "hmm" qui ne l'engage à rien. Il se rend parfaitement compte que sous la colère que crache son cadet se cache en réalité de l'affection. Mais Yuri préférera probablement patiner sur les mains que de le reconnaître.

\- Alors quel nom je peux utiliser pour éviter la confusion avec ton ami ?

\- Ce n'est PAS mon ami ! feule le blondinet. J'en ai qu'un et c'est toi.

À ces mots, il rosit et détourne le regard ; Otabek est un peu trop satisfait de ces mots.

\- Peut-être Yuratchka comme mon grand-père, marmonne finalement l'adolescent. Ah mais Yakov et Victor l'utilisent aussi. Alors... euh... Yura ? Personne d'autre ne m'appelle comme ça.

De nouveau, le Kazakh est heureux de l'exclusivité.

\- Alors appelle moi Beka.

 

À l'issue du programme court Yuri Plisetsky est en tête - évidemment, pense-t-il -, ce qui devrait suffire à le réjouir. Cependant si Katsudon s'est bien défendu, la mauvaise surprise revient au classement du vieux. Ce dernier a commis plusieurs erreurs, transformant certains de ses fameux quadruples en triples, voire doubles, une prestation indigne du grand Victor Nikiforov.

Résultat : un Katsudon qui balise - enfin plus que d'ordinaire - et que son meilleur ami Phichit semble avoir du mal à calmer. L'adolescent observe leur échange de loin, les sourcils froncés comme souvent. Il n'avouera cependant pas que son expression est le résultat de sa préoccupation pour l'état de fatigue de son compatriote qui cumule coaching et compétition.

\- Tch ! Quel crétin !

L'exclamation lui vaut un regard interrogateur d'Otabek. En réponse il hausse une épaule dans une attitude qui se veut détachée.

\- Victor, explique-t-il. Incapable de se reposer correctement et maintenant il est seulement cinquième.

\- La compétition n'est pas terminée.

\- Non, mais lui, il est fini. C'est un vieux croûlant, pourquoi il persiste ?

\- En clair tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Tu parles.

Mais son déni est moins flamboyant que d'ordinaire et le pli entre ses sourcils ne disparaît pas. Tout en s'étirant, il observe Yuri et Victor dans un échange agité. Pas que les disputes n'arrivent jamais dans leur couple : il en sait quelque chose à son grand désespoir, ils trouvent toujours moyen de le mêler à leurs querelles d'amoureux - y compris les réconciliations écœurantes. Mais en cet instant la tension est presque physiquement palpable.

Au final, Katsudon s'éloigne fâché, le visage fermé dans une attitude butée. Victor se retrouve alors seul à fulminer.

\- Aïe, marmonne l'adolescent sans avoir conscience de partager ses pensées à voix haute. Ennuis en vue.

Otabek lui tourne le dos et se contente de répondre d'un son interrogateur. Yuri s'apprête à expliquer, mais les yeux lagon de son compatriote se posent sur lui.

\- Trop tard. Prépare-toi Beka, ça va être chiant.

\- Yuriooooo ! l'appelle Victor d'un ton geignard. Yuri est horrible avec moi.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Mais il m'a menacé de changer de coach !

\- Tu me les brises vieux schnock.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Yurio !

L'interpellé lâche un soupir sonore pour évacuer son exaspération. Il ouvre la bouche pour - de nouveau - envoyer paître son aîné, lorsqu'Otabek le prend de vitesse.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question en russe surprend Victor tellement habitué à réserver la langue à ses échanges avec son équipe.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Il t'a menacé de changer de coach, précise le Kazakh.

\- Pour que "j'ai le temps de me reposer", cite-t-il avec un signe des doigts pour imiter des guillemets en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me repose bien assez et...

\- Ah ! s'esclaffe Yuri avec sarcasme. Tu ne veux même pas prendre de vacances après la saison !

\- Mais je dois préparer la suivante pour nous deux.

\- Et tu as le temps, tu as déjà deux programmes presque prêts ! Merde Katsudon a raison, regarde ta prestation minable hier !

À ces mots, Victor se crispe et écarte la remarque d'un geste agacé de la main.

\- Juste un passage à vide.

\- Tu es fini à ce train là, crache l'adolescent.

\- Ah oui ? C'est un défi ? Tu n'es encore qu'un minuscule chaton, ne crois pas pouvoir m'arracher ma couronne si facilement.

Les deux Russes s'affrontent du regard, l'un les bras croisés avec arrogance, ses yeux bleus baissés sur l'adolescent ; l'autre des éclairs irradiants de ses iris verts, apparemment sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Victor. Au point que le Kazakh se demande s'il devrait le retenir.

Cependant l'instant passe comme il est venu lorsque Yuri recule d'un pas.

\- Alors prouve-le, vieux schnock. J'espère que ta couronne est solidement attachée. Et pas à tes cheveux, tu les perds par poignées, on dirait la mue de Makkachin.

Le sourire arrogant de Victor vacille - rien qu'un peu, mais l'adolescent connaît bien les expressions de son adversaire. Ce dernier porte une main à sa chevelure argentée comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en place.

Yuri se détourne, une expression de satisfaction sadique sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà je suis revenue du Japon :'-(
> 
> Mes mises à jour devraient donc être plus fréquentes, peut-être pas tous les jours car je suis partie sur des chapitres un peu plus longs que pour les fanfic précédentes. La couverture est en cours de réalisation !


	3. Inspirations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule juste avant le début de "Amnésie" et en parallèle du chapitre 16 de "Intoxicated".  
> "Amnésie", chapitre 1 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21228140  
> "Intoxicated", chapitre 16 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22291013

_Moscou, 2004_

 

_Le petit garçon ne connaît pas plus chaud et sécurisant que les genoux de son grand-père. Le vieil homme est peut-être strict, mais il adore Yuri et celui-ci le lui rend au centuple. Tandis que sa mère est encore absente pour son travail - un truc avec des photos a-t-il compris, mais guère plus -, le garçonnet se love contre le large torse de Nikolai, en grignotant un pirojki et jetant un coup d'œil distrait à la télévision._

_Nikolai Plisetsky aime le patinage artistique. Pas qu'il soit capable d'en comprendre les nuances, mais il est fasciné par ces athlètes qui évoluent avec une grâce dont il ne sera jamais capable. Par ailleurs son pays se défend vraiment bien dans ce sport, grâce notamment à une étoile montante en ligue junior.  
_

_\- Regarde Yuratchka, c'est Vitya Nikiforov. La fierté de la Russie !_

_Le petit garçon lève les yeux de son goûter. À trois ans il ne comprend pas vraiment les mots de son grand-père, mais Yuri n'admire personne plus que Nikolai. Alors si à son tour ce dernier s'intéresse à ce Victor, il ne doit pas être trop nul.  
_

_Ce qu'il voit alors lui fait oublier son pirojki. Les longs cheveux argentés qui virevoltent semblent tout droit issus d'un conte de fées. Le visage gracieux et souriant du patineur ressemble à un elfe. Les cristaux de son costume noir reflètent la lumière des projecteurs, plus éblouissants que toutes les danseuses ballerines qu'il admire tant._

_Surexcité, Yuri agite sa tête blonde en désignant l'écran du vieux poste de télévision d'un doigt dodu.  
\- Grand-père ! Je veux être comme lui !_

 

***********

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, décembre 2017 - Nationaux russes

 

Le nez sur son téléphone portable, Yuri n'a pas conscience de sourire bêtement en lisant ses messages. Il sursaute lorsqu'un bras vient l'entourer et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur Yuratchka ?

L'interpellé tente de dérober l'écran au regard bleu, mais trop tard. Victor a au moins eu le temps de lire le nom du contact.

\- "Beka" ? C'est mignon, le taquine son aîné pour la nième fois. Vous êtes drôlement proches tous les deux.

Depuis qu'ils se sont revus lors de la coupe de Chine, Yuri et Otabek passent le plus clair de leur temps libre - assez maigre en pleine saison - à échanger des messages. Cette activité n'a pas échappé au vieux et à Katsudon, et ils s'amusent à titiller l'adolescent sur cette relation. Les réactions de Yurio qui oscillent entre l'agacement, l'embarras et la fierté semblent les encourager à poursuivre. Ce schéma est ainsi devenu un jeu entre eux trois.

\- Normal, c'est mon _seul_ ami.

La pique provoque un mouvement dramatique de Victor, la main sur le coeur comme s'il avait été transpercé d'une flèche invisible.

\- Ah Yurio ! Je pensais que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre.

Un grognement amusé lui répond, suivi d'un coup de coude lorsque le tragédien tente de se rapprocher de lui de nouveau.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'a lâché le premier pour ce porc. Tu survis à son absence ?

\- Merci de t'en soucier. Si tu savais comme je souffre ! Le lit est froid la nuit, je me sens perdu et...

\- Oublie que j'ai demandé, soupire Yurio en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais Yuratchka, tu n'imagines pas combien c'est dur sans mon Yuri.

\- C'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Victor continue de se plaindre en en rajoutant, mais le blond a déconnecté le mode écoute de son cerveau. À la place, il observe les traits fatigués de son aîné, ainsi que sa posture. La veille il a chuté lors de l'entraînement et il semble porter l'essentiel du poids de son corps sur sa seule jambe droite. Yuri fronce les sourcils, ignorant la réaction curieuse de son compagnon à son changement d'expression.

Du bout de la chaussure, il tapote le genou gauche de Victor qui se crispe soudain.

\- Tu sais ce que dirait Katsudon là ?

Les muscles de son compagnon se contractent un peu plus.

\- Comme on vient d'en discuter, il n'est pas ici.

\- Ça veut pas dire que tu dois déconner. Non mais t'as vu ta tronche ? Tu pourrais jouer un marcheur blanc dans Games of Throne !

\- Rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne peut cacher.

\- Putain mais quelle tête de mule ! Je vais chercher Yakov.

\- Non !

D'une main, Victor retient l'adolescent. Il le fixe avec un expression déterminée.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà patiné dans de pires conditions. J'aurai le temps de lever le pied après. Je ne veux pas décevoir mes soutiens, et encore moins Yuri.

\- Comme si Katsudon en avait quelque chose à foutre de tes résultats.

Mais Yuri sent déjà qu'il lâche du terrain. Malgré son caractère de cochon il n'a jamais vraiment su tenir tête au fameux Victor Nikiforov. Le descendre de son piédestal n'a pas changé cet état de fait.

Il soupire, lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel et déclare :

\- Après tout je m'en cogne. Je récupèrerais l'or d'autant plus facilement.

Victor se détend enfin et le relâche.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Tch, comme si je faisais ça pour toi.

Il s'éloigne avant de laisser le temps au vieux de devenir _sentimental_. Le genre de truc qui le dégoûte.

Un nouveau message est apparu sur son portable pendant leur échange et il revient à sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. 

"Yura ?"

"Désolé. Vieux qui me gonfle."

"Victor va bien ?"

"On s'en fout."

"... Ça veut dire non ?"

À ce message le jeune Russe hésite. Otabek semble toujours lire entre les lignes : c'est presque flippant à quel point il le comprend. Le pouce de Yuri reste suspendu au-dessus des lettres cyrilliques avant qu'il ne décide de se jeter à l'eau.

"Il a une tête de zombie. Je dois m'échauffer, à plus."

"Davai !"

L'encouragement le fait - de nouveau - sourire bêtement. Il répond d'un pouce levé : l'échange est devenu une habitude entre eux depuis Barcelone.

À présent il est temps de gagner une nouvelle médaille d'or.

 

***********

 

Almaty, décembre 2017

 

Otabek reste quelques instants devant ce pouce levé sur son téléphone, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Saint-Pétersbourg. Il s'est arrangé pour ne pas être en plein entraînement au moment des épreuves des nationaux russes afin de pouvoir suivre la prestation de Yura. D'ailleurs l'horaire coïncide avec son déjeuner, cela n'a pas été trop difficile à organiser.

Son ami l'a nettement devancé lors du Grand Prix, où lui n'a pas réussi à se qualifier en finale cette année. Loin d'en éprouver de la rancoeur - il sait que le succès de l'adolescent résulte de son travail acharné - ou d'en être découragé, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans l'entraînement. Les nationaux kazakhs n'étaient qu'une formalité, mais peu après il enchaînera la coupe des quatre continents, les jeux olympiques et les mondiaux. 

Son but : montrer à Yura qu'il est digne de se tenir à ses côtés.

Après quelques mois d'amitié, et avec le recul, il s'est rendu compte qu'à leur première rencontre il a eu le coup de foudre. Il était alors trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais son admiration ne s'est jamais éteinte. Depuis qu'il a appris à connaître le jeune Russe, celle-ci s'est nettement transformée en attirance.

Il a deux problèmes cependant : d'abord à seize ans Yuri est mineur. Certes en âge de majorité sexuelle, mais il ne se sent pas en droit de le toucher, point barre. Ce n'est cependant qu'un contretemps provisoire, il a patienté cinq ans pour revoir Yura, il peut attendre un an et demi de plus. Le second problème découle peut-être de son âge justement, peut-être pas... Le jeune homme semble dégoûté par toute forme de démonstration d'affection. S'il s'avère qu'il est aromantique, leur relation n'évoluera pas quoi qu'il en soit. Et Otabek respectera ce choix en restant un ami sincère. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il préfère tout simplement les filles.

La direction de ses pensées le fait soupirer intérieurement, tandis que son visage reste toujours impénétrable. Il pose son téléphone pour l'instant et se penche pour sortir son ordinateur portable de la table basse.

Son studio est minuscule, mais il n'a pas besoin de grand chose à part son espace privé. La décoration est minimaliste, pour ne pas dire inexistante : juste quelques souvenirs lancés par des fans - des ours en peluche essentiellement - et des photos de famille ou compétitions sur les étagères remplies de disques. Dans l'un des cadres, un Yura en costume de flammes rouges et roses arbore une médaille d'or et un sourire resplendissant. Bras dessus bras dessous avec Otabek, il semble parfaitement à l'aise avec leur contact physique. Le Kazakh sait que c'est déjà beaucoup pour Yura.

Il lance le streaming sur les nationaux russes, qui débutent peu après avec Georgi. Toujours aussi dramatique, songe Otabek. D'autres patineurs suivent, puis c'est le tour de Yuri.

Ses cheveux lui arrivent à présent sous l'épaule et il a arrangé ses tresses en une couronne dorée. Otabek connaît sa routine par coeur, d'abord parce qu'il l'a admirée en personne à Pékin, mais aussi parce qu'il ne se lasse pas de la repasser sur YouTube. Yura patine avec assurance et passion, deux traits de son caractère qu'il montre facilement au monde entier. Sa sensibilité se devine à ses mouvements délicats, mais là peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'en connaître la véritable profondeur.

Sans surprise, Yura est en tête après sa prestation. Otabek n'attend pas sa sortie du kiss and cry pour lui envoyer un message de félicitation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Yura sur sa vidéo sort son portable de sa poche. Le sourire lumineux à la lecture de ce qu'il espère être son SMS fait accélérer le coeur d'Otabek. Il reçoit un remerciement juste après, confirmant que l'adolescent lisait son message.

La caméra s'éloigne pour revenir sur la piste où entre Victor. Distrait par la reprise de sa conversation avec Yura, Otabek jette un coup d'œil rapide.

Une soudaine exclamation du commentateur russe lui fait toutefois lever la tête :

"Victor Nikiforov ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme. La réception de son quad s'est faite de justesse. Toutefois il ne devrait pas avoir de déduction de points et..."

Le Kazakh fronce les sourcils. Ça ne ressemble pas à la Légende Vivante du patinage artistique. Le message de Yura un peu plus tôt lui revient et si le maquillage de Victor dissimule sa fatigue, la tension de ses traits est impossible à masquer.

Le champion prend de la vitesse, Otabek lâche un juron lorsqu'il voit la chute arriver.

Mais il n'imaginait pas que Victor ne s'en relèverait pas.

La voix affolée du commentateur lui parvient dans un brouillard. Devant les caméras, le grand Victor Nikiforov est étendu sur la glace, inconscient. Une équipe médicale intervient rapidement, l'évacue. Le brancard passe devant ses compagnons d'entraînement.

Yura est livide, soudain minuscule contre l'épaule de Mila.

\- Bordel !

Agité, Otabek fait les cent pas entre son canapé et sa table basse tandis que son téléphone sonne dans le vide. Un aller-retour prend quatre enjambée dans son espace minuscule. 

\- Décroche, supplie-t-il.

\- Beka.

Au son de la voix du jeune homme, Otabek retient un soupir de soulagement. Yuri semble au bord des larmes et sa soudaine vulnérabilité lui brise le coeur.

\- Yura, tu es seul ?

\- Non. Mila, Georgi et Yakov sont à côté.

\- Je... il hésite un instant. Tu préfères que je te laisse à leurs soins ou me parler ?

\- Ne raccroche pas s'il te plait. Je... je cherche un endroit calme.

De nouveau la voix de Yuri semble à deux doigts de se briser. Otabek maudit les trois mille six cents kilomètres qui les séparent. Il ignore si l'adolescent le laisserait le prendre dans ses bras, mais à cet instant il voudrait au moins être à ses côtés.

\- Beka ?

À peine un murmure. Yuri lance la caméra pour une conversation vidéo.

\- Je suis là Yura. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça... ça va. Je crois ? - il se passe une main dans les cheveux, sa couronne se défait et ses tresses retombent en vrac. Je sais pas. Merde faut que j'appelle Katsudon et...

\- Laisse faire votre coach.

\- Si j'avais prévenu de l'état de Victor, Yakov l'aurait empêché de...

\- Victor n'a jamais écouté personne. Tu le sais, je le sais, Yakov le sait.

\- Mais j'ai vu...

Le reste se perd dans ses soudain sanglots. Il se couvre la bouche de la main, respire profondément pour refouler la vague d'émotion.

\- C'est O.K. Yura, tu peux pleurer. Il n'y a que moi.

Impuissant, Otabek le voit fondre en larmes sur son écran. L'image tremble, la main de Yuri ne peut tenir son téléphone stable. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'adolescent est incapable de parler. Une fois encore, le Kazakh aimerait abolir l'espace qui les sépare.

Quand Yuri retrouve son calme, il inspire bruyamment, s'essuie les yeux d'un geste et fixe son ami.

\- Merci Beka.

\- C'est rien.

\- Si. Tu es là, tu m'acceptes, c'est énorme.

La déclaration surprend Otabek. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas montrer combien elle le touche.

\- Je vais aller aux nouvelles, poursuit Yuri. Puis appeler Katsudon.

\- Très bien. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Sans faute.


	4. Soutiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les chapitres 5 et 6 de "Amnésie"  
> Chapitre 5 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21293570  
> Chapitre 6 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107
> 
> Et en parallèle du chapitre 18 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22363646

_Almaty, 2015  
_

 

_\- Otabek, Naïla, mettez la table !_

_Un grognement de pré-ado derrière un magazine : la petite soeur d'Otabek n'a pas l'air décidée à bouger. Après plusieurs années à se voir en pointillé, Naïla a grandi sans lui et la petite fille qui la suivait les yeux plein d'admiration a disparu. Le constat serre le coeur du patineur, mais c'est ainsi : pour poursuivre son rêve il a dû faire des sacrifices.  
_

_\- Naï, m'man a demandé quelque chose._

_\- Lâche-moi.  
_

_Sans modifier son expression, il lui prend sa lecture des mains et la tient au-dessus de sa tête : il n'est pas spécialement grand, mais toujours plus que sa soeur de douze ans. D'ailleurs elle n'essaye même pas de lui reprendre et se contente de le foudroyer du regard._

_Ce qui le laisse de marbre.  
_

_\- Ça va. T'es lourd frangin._

_De retour à Almaty depuis deux semaines, Otabek a hâte de s'installer dans son propre logement. Il adore sa famille - oui même sa tête de cochon de petite sœur -, mais s'est habitué à son indépendance. Par ailleurs, il y a un peu trop d'animation ici, la crise d'ado pointant son nez, et il a besoin de son espace de solitude.  
_

_Cela étant dit, son studio se trouvera à dix minutes à pied. Il y a notamment une personne à qui il compte rendre visite très souvent : sa grand-mère._

_Il aide la vieille femme à s'installer à table, tandis que son père apporte le repas, sa soeur boude et sa mère les invite à se servir.  
_

_\- Merci Beka._

_\- C'est rien әжем.  
_

_Les surnoms affectueux n'ont jamais disparus entre eux malgré les années. D'enfant à adolescent, Otabek est presque un jeune adulte, mais il restera toujours le petit garçon qui trouvait le réconfort des bras de sa mamie. Qui est aussi sa première fan. Celle pour qui il se donne sans compter lors des compétitions, espérant la rendre fière. Elle et ceux qui l'entourent à présent à table, tous ceux qui lui apportent leur soutien dans son pays._

_Le monde n'a qu'à bien se tenir, Otabek Altin part en guerre sous les couleurs du Kazakhstan. Ses armes : ses patins et sa détermination._

 

***************

 

Pyeongchang, février 2018 - Jeux Olympiques, ouverture

 

Au milieu de la foule des participants, impossible de repérer Yura. La délégation kazakh se prépare à défiler, juste après le Japon, ce qui vaut à Otabek de se faire apostropher par l'un de ses athlètes.

\- Otabek ! Content de te revoir !

Un mini patineur haut en couleur - littéralement avec sa mèche rouge - bondit jusqu'à lui, visiblement surexcité. D'ailleurs il n'a jamais vu Minami Kenjirou que dans cet état, à part lorsqu'il a appris l'absence de Yuri Katsuki en compétition. L'énergie apparemment sans limite du jeune homme pourrait être épuisante, mais Otabek l'aime bien : un vrai rayon de soleil.

\- Toujours pas de Yuri-kun, remarque-t-il, déçu.

\- Non, répond simplement le Kazakh.

\- Dire que j'espérais défendre les couleurs du Japon à ses côtés... En attendant j'ai hâte de te dépasser sur le podium cette fois !

Amusé, Otabek lui sourit. Il a en effet devancé le Japonais d'une place aux quatre continents en prenant l'argent, derrière Phichit Chulanont.

\- Tu vas avoir bien plus que moi comme concurrent. La Russie est là.

\- Ah oui ! Tu connaît Yuri Plisetsky pas vrai ? Il doit avoir des nouvelles de Yuri-kun, je devrais...

Mais avant de pouvoir exposer ses projets, les organisateurs demandent aux athlètes de se tenir prêts pour le défilé des délégations. Il bondit de nouveau vers ses compatriotes avec un signe de la main pour Otabek.

Ce dernier se plie à la tradition de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le visage indéchiffrable. En réalité, son esprit est ailleurs, déjà aux retrouvailles avec Yura.

 

\- Quelle barbe !

Yuri râle, ennuyé par tout ce cérémonial. Comme les photos avec les fans ou les interviews, tout ce tralala ne l'intéresse guère : il veut patiner, point. Une main vient décoiffer sa chevelure blonde et il la chasse avec un "tch" agacé.

\- Tu devrais être fier de représenter la Russie, lui dit Mila avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix. Ta soif de médaille d'or n'est pas encore apaisée ?

\- Bah, une médaille pour six, pas de quoi pavoiser. Je veux la mienne.

\- Pas très partageur, Yuratchka. Avoue que l'équipe s'est bien débrouillée.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Sauf qu'il manquait un véritable challenger. L'équipe japonaise s'est retrouvée fragilisée par le retrait de Katsudon et, là où elle aurait dû se tenir, ce sont les insupportables Canadiens (enfin, surtout le concurrent masculin) qui ont pris la place.

La conversation tourne court lorsque leur délégation - l'une des plus importantes - apparaît sur la piste. Un coup de coude de Mila oblige l'adolescent à saluer le public, mais plutôt mourir que de se forcer à sourire.  
Lorsqu'il rejoint - enfin ! - le gymnase, un discret patineur l'attend dans un coin.

\- Beka !

Heureux, et presque soulagé, de voir son ami, Yuri lâche ses compatriotes sans un regard en arrière. Il cogne son poing sur celui d'Otabek en guise de salut.

\- Tu as prévu de rester pour la cérémonie ?

Le Kazakh secoue la tête.

\- Pas spécialement. Tu veux faire un tour ?

\- O.K.

Ils n'ajoutent rien et se frayent un chemin à travers la foule joyeusement agitée des athlètes. Beaucoup de retrouvailles de concurrents qui ne se rencontrent qu'aux compétitions malgré leurs liens amicaux. Otabek remarque Phichit qui s'éloigne avec Chris : le Thaïlandais semble plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Leurs amis disparaissent derrière un groupe d'Américains - il répond au signe amical de Leo - et il reporte son attention sur son compagnon.

L'air extérieur est froid, mais pas de quoi effrayer un Russe et un Kazakh. Les lumières de la ville se reflètent sur la neige qui craque sous leurs pas tandis qu'ils s'éloignent du stade. Peu à peu la musique et les cris de la foule s'effacent pour ne devenir qu'une rumeur derrière eux.

Ils marchent ainsi sans un mot pendant presque dix minutes, simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre. Le Kazakh apprécie ce silence confortable, mais s'en étonne : Yura est plus bavard avec lui d'ordinaire. Il se contente d'attendre, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la mince silhouette de l'adolescent qui a relevé la capuche de son sweat sur ses cheveux. Ses sourcils sont froncés, comme s'il était en intense réflexion.

Au bout d'un moment Yuri semble sortir de ses pensées et se tourne vers son ami.

\- Beka ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu après les mondiaux ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Tu... 

Il hésite un instant, tape dans un caillou imaginaire, envoyant ainsi voler un peu de neige du bout du pied. De nouveau, Otabek attend la suite sans le presser.

\- Ça te dit un séjour à Saint-Pétersbourg ?

Est-ce le froid ou l'embarras qui rosit les joues de Yura en cet instant ? Le Kazakh l'ignore, mais il est si adorable qu'il ne peut retenir son sourire.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le visage du jeune Russe s'illumine et Otabek révise sa définition précédente du mot "adorable".

\- Génial ! Ah mais pas question d'aller à l'hôtel hein ? prévient-il avec un doigt qui se veut menaçant. Il y a bien assez de place chez Yakov, même avec le vieux qui squatte. Ma chambre est immense, on peut ajouter un matelas. 

Otabek déglutit à ces derniers mots. Il a bien compris ce qu'il vient de comprendre ? Heureusement qu'il est expert ès expressions indéchiffrables. Et qu'il a presque deux mois pour se préparer psychologiquement à cohabiter avec celui qu'il aime en silence. Il ne sait plus très bien s'il doit espérer le départ de Victor pour récupérer la pièce ou le contraire. 

Tout dépend à quel point il est masochiste.

\- Hum. Pas d'évolution avec Victor ?

Le changement de sujet modifie l'humeur du tout au tout : Yuri s'assombrit, l'expression douloureuse, puis furieuse. La colère est son mécanisme de défense a remarqué Otabek.

\- Non, toujours aussi boulet. Et Katsudon qui chouine au lieu de lui secouer les puces. J'te jure, deux poids morts !

\- Ah.

\- J'essaye bien de leur botter le cul, mais ça ne monte pas jusqu'à leur cerveau.

\- Pas la même zone anatomique en effet.

Yuri pouffe.

\- Et toi ? poursuit Otabek. Tu vas comment ?

La question prend l'adolescent au dépourvu. Il se fige, toute trace de colère ou d'amusement évaporée et semble réfléchir à sa réponse.

Depuis l'accident, personne ne lui a demandé comment il allait, ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout il n'est rien pour Victor, ils n'ont aucun lien familial ou amoureux, pas même vraiment de l'amitié. Juste des compagnons d'entraînement, des athlètes de la même équipe. Quant à Katsudon, il est avant tout un rival.

Alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi concerné par leur détresse ? Tous deux ne sont que des vieux, qui passent leur temps à le taquiner, un peu comme d'agaçants grands frères. Pas qu'il sache ce qu'on ressent à faire partie d'une fratrie.

Mais il semble que la famille ne se définisse pas toujours par les liens du sang.

À cette réalisation, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il s'aperçoit alors que Beka le fixe en silence, sans le presser pour obtenir une réponse. Embarrassé par sa faiblesse, il détourne la tête et cache son visage derrière ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de craquer Yura.

La tranquille empathie d'Otabek n'arrange pas son état. Dans ses poches ses poings se serrent sur le tissu de la doublure, mais le contact ne le satisfait pas.

Sans un mot, il s'approche de son ami, pose son front sur son épaule et pleure en silence.

Otabek s'est figé à ce geste. Ses sentiments sont partagés entre la tristesse de voir Yura ainsi, la joie de l'avoir contre lui - de sa propre initiative de surcroît -, la confusion sur ce qu'il devrait faire de ses mains. S'il s'écoutait il retirerait la capuche et les plongerait dans les magnifiques cheveux blonds. Est-ce que fermer ses bras autour de Yura ne serait pas déjà trop ?

Il hésite. Lève et rabaisse ses bras plusieurs fois avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Il garde son toucher léger, facile à repousser, mais Yura n'en semble pas gêné.

Le jeune Russe est à présent aussi grand que lui, mais son corps est toujours plus fin, presque fragile, tellement à l'opposé de son caractère de battant. Otabek est ému par la confiance qu'il lui témoigne en cet instant de détresse.

Ils restent ainsi sans changer de position alors qu'au loin les feux d'artifice de la cérémonie d'ouverture illuminent le ciel, que des flocons commencent à tomber.

Yuri s'apaise peu à peu contre Otabek, son odeur l'enveloppe et l'aide à retrouver une respiration régulière. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde tant l'atmosphère qui les entoure est intime, comme un cocon. Même une fois les larmes taries l'adolescent n'a pas envie de bouger et d'offrir de nouveau son visage au froid nocturne.

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussé à chercher le contact de son ami, mais cela lui a paru naturel. Alors qu'il apprécie la chaleur qu'ils partagent en cet instant, la soudaine réalisation de leur étreinte le frappe.

Il se recule doucement, moins embarrassé qu'il ne le craignait grâce à l'expression neutre d'Otabek.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il simplement.

\- Pas de problème.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient là ce soir. Le vieux et Katsudon.

C'est probablement la première fois que Yura avoue aussi clairement son affection pour le couple russo-japonais.

\- Je sais, répond simplement le Kazakh.

Une telle déclaration aurait provoqué la taquinerie de Mila, un grognement de Yakov, probablement un excès de sentimentalisme de Victor et Yuri. Mais avec Otabek c'est une simple acceptation. Il ne pousse pas l'adolescent à la confession, ne se moque jamais de sa pudeur.

Yura apprécie cette possibilité d'être lui-même complètement, sans le moindre faux-semblant : en-dehors de son grand-père, Otabek est la seule personne avec lequel il se sent assez en confiance pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction du Kazakh :  
> әжем (äjem) = mamie


	5. Confiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres suivants se passent en parallèle de celui-ci :  
> "Amnésie" chapitre 6 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21300107  
> "Intoxicated" chapitre 21 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22459493

_Saint-Pétersbourg, 2012_

 

_Face à la feuille de questions et d'équations, l'esprit de Yuri semble soudain figé. Le blanc. Il relit l'ensemble du test. Ça pourrait aussi bien être écrit en japonais.  
_

_Des ricanements mesquins dans son dos. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : plusieurs de ses camarades l'observent avec un sourire mauvais.  
_

_"Ah. Tout s'explique," pense-t-il._

_Ces petits cons lui ont volontairement donné le mauvais cours à réviser. C'est vrai, la prof leur a ordonné de lui remettre une copie de leurs notes, elle n'a pas précisé que ça devait concerner le cours manqué pour cause de compétition.  
_

_Yuri serre les dents. Ce n'est pas le premier coup vache dont il est victime, ni ici, ni à Moscou. Il ne leur donnera pas la satisfaction de montrer que ça l'atteint. À la place, son voisin de derrière aura droit à une leçon à la pause._

_Évidemment il risque encore de terminer dans le bureau du proviseur. Mais il préfère être connu comme le "punk russe" que_ _comme "la danseuse". À force de moqueries, de mots d'insultes dans son casier ou sur les réseaux sociaux, de bousculades "accidentelles", de jalousies et mépris... son caractère s'est durci. Il montre une façade de colère et d'arrogance, c'est plus sûr que d'exprimer ses véritables sentiments.  
_

_\- Eh Dimitri !_

_Le gamin se retourne, toise Yuri et lance un "ouais" de défi. Le blond y répond d'un regard noir qui fait reculer d'un pas son adversaire.  
_

_\- Quoi ? Pas content ? Fallait pas aller faire ton beau sur la glace pendant le cours de maths hein !_

_La fureur enfle en Yuri, anesthésie toute forme de douleur ou réflexion. Il agrippe le devant du pull de Dimitri du poing et tente de le soulever. Sans succès, son camarade est plus lourd que lui. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être intimidé par l'attitude de Yuri.  
_

_\- Tu veux jouer les durs alors que tu ressembles à une fille ?_

_La bravade de Dimitri est perdue sur ce terrain : Yuri entend cette réflexion depuis trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, depuis quand être une fille devrait être une honte ? Il pense à Mila qui ramène médaille après médaille en ligue junior et qui botte le cul du premier qui la cherche.  
_

_\- Tch ! Je connais bien des nanas nettement plus effrayantes que toi. Minable._

_Sur ces mots, il relâche l'abruti et s'éloigne : il ne vaut pas la peine de s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.  
_

_Il se rend à son entraînement et une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Sous une impulsion, il la met en oeuvre dans les toilettes de la_ _patinoire, puis se présente devant son coach pour sa session._

_\- Tes cheveux !  
_

_Yakov le fixe avec une expression horrifiée. Le carré doré aux épaules est devenu... un massacre. C'est plus court, certes, mais ça ne ressemble à rien : il n'y a pas deux mèches de la même longueur._

_\- Tu as voulu faire comme moi Yuratchka ? taquine Victor en ébouriffant les cheveux de son junior, ce qui n'arrange rien à son apparence._ _  
_

_\- Vitya ! Il n'y a pas de quoi plaisanter !_

_L'interpellé éclate pourtant de rire, immunisé aux remontrances de leur coach.  
_

_\- On doit pouvoir rattraper ça, reprend-il en ignorant Yakov, je connais un excellent coiffeur._

_Yuri retrouve ainsi une meilleure apparence sous les mains expertes de celui-ci. Cependant, alors qu'il s'observe dans le miroir, il se mord les doigts de s'être laissé atteindre par les attaques. Il a cédé aux stéréotypes de genre et regrette déjà ses cheveux mi-longs.  
_

_Ils repousseront, en revanche sa confiance en ses pairs n'est pas prête de revenir._

 

***************

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, 1er mars 2018

 

Yuri émerge au son de diverses notifications sur son téléphone. Il grogne, bascule sur le côté - ce qui dérange son chat au passage - et sans même ouvrir les yeux attrape le responsable de son trop matinal réveil.

Il entrouvre une paupière. Phichit. Typique du Thaïlandais de lui écrire si tôt, et pas que par la faute des quatre heures de décalage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent bordel ?

"Bon anniversaire Yurio ! Plus qu'un an chez les jeunes, bientôt tu nous rejoindras du côté des adultes ;-)"

Le Russe fronce les sourcils, jette un oeil à la date : premier mars. Mais oui, il a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui ! D'ordinaire le premier à lui fêter est son grand-père, qui a longtemps été le seul d'ailleurs.

Plusieurs autres messages de félicitations lui parviennent. La plupart lui font plaisir - Leo, Guang-Hong, Mila, Georgi... - mais il ignore celui de JJ. En revanche ceux de Yuko et Mari lui provoquent aussi un pincement de coeur.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser sur ce sentiment qu'un appel entrant apparaît. Lorsqu'il voit le nom, il s'assoit dans son lit, soudain parfaitement réveillé, ses longs cheveux en vrac.

\- Beka !

\- Bon anniversaire Yura - il fronce les sourcils en notant l'oreiller derrière et sa coiffure. Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ?

\- Non non, Phichit s'en est chargé avant toi.

À ces mots il tente une expression exaspérée, mais échoue lamentablement : il est trop heureux de parler à son meilleur ami.

\- Tant mieux, reprend ce dernier. Des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

Son sentiment d'amertume revient à cette question. Pour ses seize ans, Katsudon et le vieux lui avaient organisé une fête surprise avec toute l'équipe russe et des appels vidéos en direct d'Hasetsu, Moscou et Almaty. Il n'avait PAS été ému à en pleurer. C'était une allergie au pollen. Oui, très en avance pour la saison.

Cette année, Katsudon déprime dans son coin. De temps en temps il apparaît à la patinoire, mais semble inatteignable, dans sa bulle d'idées noires. Il se jette alors à corps perdu sur la glace, jusqu'à finir sur les rotules - souvent littéralement vu qu'il plante tous ses sauts. L'adolescent n'est pas convaincu que cela suffise vraiment à lui vider la tête... Quant à Victor, il est bien moins proche de Yura depuis son amnésie. Ces deux dernières années leur relation s'était en effet approfondie, pas seulement comme des rivaux ou collègues.

\- Rien de spécial, répond-il finalement, les mondiaux ne sont pas loin, donc entraînement intensif.

La pause n'a pas échappé à Otabek, pas plus que la fugitive douleur sur les traits du jeune homme.

\- Pas de progrès hein ? Je dois y aller Yura, mais si tu veux on peut se faire une petite fête entre nous via Skype ce soir ?

La proposition fait revenir l'adorable sourire du Russe qui se redresse dans son lit d'excitation.

\- J'adore l'idée ! On trinquera sur nos écrans !

 

Cette perspective remonte le moral de Yuri et un appel de son grand-père, suivi des souhaits de Victor, Yakov et Lilia, achèvent de le mettre de bonne humeur avant l'entraînement. Malgré leurs messages, Mila et Georgi l'accueillent de nouveau en mode festif et lui offrent un t-shirt aux motifs de panthère.

Même Katsudon s'est secoué pour venir à la patinoire avec un gâteau. Lorsque Yuri souffle ses bougies, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en le taquinant. L'adolescent râle, mais en réalité l'attitude presque normale du Japonais le soulage.

Cependant les choses reprennent leur cours habituel : Yakov râle pour qu'ils se mettent au boulot, Georgi est le seul à obéir, Katsudon file en silence sur la glace.

Et se mure de nouveau dans son monde.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Yuri le voit ainsi. À Hasetsu, dès que quelque chose le contrariait il se réfugiait aussi dans le patinage. Seulement à l'époque il n'était pas au fond du gouffre.

\- Oh Katsudon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Nouvelle tentative de triple axel. Nouvelle chute. L'adolescent grimace à la pensée des bleus qui doivent s'accumuler sur le corps du Japonais. Ce dernier ne répond pas, se relève et reprend le même schéma. Il ignore même l'avertissement sonore de Yakov.

Yuri essaye de se concentrer sur sa propre routine, mais un échange musclé le fait sursauter.

\- うるさい！僕のコーチじゃない！

Le japonais de Yuri est encore assez limité, mais en presque deux ans de relations avec Katsudon et ses proches il a appris quelques bases. Notamment comment envoyer paître quelqu'un, toujours utile quand on s'appelle Yuri Plisetsky. Avec ces mots crachés au visage de Yakov, le patineur japonais vient de faire preuve d'une grossièreté inhabituelle pour lui, et pour tout son peuple vis à vis d'une personne de statut supérieur.

L'équipe russe n'a pas le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur collective que déjà Katsudon s'excuse en bafouillant et s'enfuit. Après hésitation, Yakov part à sa suite, ordonnant à ses athlètes de poursuivre leur entraînement.

Comme s'ils allaient obéir en pareilles circonstances.

 

Yuri a appris deux choses de l'accueil tranquille de ses sentiments par Otabek.

D'abord que les deux abrutis sont importants pour lui. Jamais il ne leur avouera, mais en toute honnêteté les voir ainsi lui brise le coeur.

La seconde c'est qu'il n'a pas à porter ce fardeau seul : certaines personnes autour de lui sont dignes de sa confiance.

Suite au pétage de plomb de Katsudon il est urgent de mettre en place une opération d'envergure internationale. Nom de code "réunir le couple sénilo-dépressif". La Thaïlande est en tête des manœuvres, Phichit étant leur maître à tous en matière de manigances.

\- En attendant votre visite après les mondiaux, commence Yuri, je prends toutes les idées pour les secouer.

Le rendez-vous Skype avec Otabek s'est transformé en une discussion de groupe. Un challenge avec leurs six fuseaux horaires, mais ils ont réussi à se débrouiller. De Bangkok à Vancouver, en passant par Lausanne, les comploteurs sont tous là.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'ils se rencontrent, soupire Chris en poussant son chat qui a la manie de passer devant son écran.

Son geste provoque automatiquement une caresse de Yuri à son propre pot-de-colle, qui le remercie d'un ronron.

\- C'est notre première mission avec Mila et Georgi. Dimanche on va s'arranger pour éloigner Yakov et les traîner l'un devant l'autre.

\- Si Yuri décrochait son téléphone ça aiderait, ajoute Phichit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'est une tête de pioche, mais si je peux pas lui parler ça complique mon champ d'action.

\- Et si Victor voyait Yuri patiner ? demande Guang-Hong. Ça ne l'aiderait pas à se souvenir ?

Yura fronce les sourcils, Leo approuve la suggestion. Apparemment le jeune Russe n'est pas seul à penser que ce serait une bonne manoeuvre.

\- Si je trouve un moyen de l'amener à la patinoire. Et de convaincre Yakov, lui aussi c'est une tête de mule.

Il jette un coup d'œil coupable vers la porte de sa chambre, espérant que celui-ci n'a pas l'ouïe trop fine - il est tellement vieux que l'adolescent est probablement tranquille. Ce dernier râle sur son coach, mais en réalité il le respecte profondément. Seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas déballé toute la vérité sur son passé à Victor.

\- Tu pourrais "accidentellement" bousculer Yuri pour qu'il atterrisse sur Victor.

Évidemment, la suggestion vient de Phichit et provoque gloussements et sourires de ses complices.

\- Bien sûr, approuve l'adolescent. Je suis tellement maladroit.

À ces mots, Otabek ricane, seul Yuri semble remarquer son exceptionnel changement d'expression.

La conversation se poursuit encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à un baillement que Phichit peine à masquer. Il n'échappe cependant pas au Kazakh qui jette alors un oeil à sa montre.

\- Tu veux peut-être te coucher Phichit ? Il est déjà une heure du mat chez toi non ?

L'intéressé approuve d'un son, étouffe un nouveau bâillement. Les six patineurs se souhaitent bonne nuit pour les uns, bonne journée pour les autres, puis se déconnectent l'un après l'autre de la conversation.

Tous, sauf Otabek.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ? lui demande Yuri en calculant l'heure chez lui.

\- Ça va. On avait un rencard tous les deux.

Le terme fait rougir Yuri, mais Otabek lui tourne déjà le dos pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui. Le Russe ignore si son ami a utilisé ce mot inconsciemment, s'il y a mis une arrière-pensée ou si c'est lui qui s'imagine une connotation romantique.

Ce qui le perturbe le plus est probablement que cela ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure.

Sa réflexion est interrompue là par la voix du Kazakh.

\- J'ai préparé de quoi trinquer comme prévu. Et un gâteau, ce n'est pas un anniversaire sinon.

Il montre un petite bouteille de champagne, une flute et une part de gâteau. Surmontée d'une bougie allumée. L'attention tire un sourire à Yuri, ému. Toute cette journée a été une montagne russe émotionnelle, aussi ne parvient-il qu'à murmurer un merci étranglé.

À son tour, il se détourne un instant de l'écran, à la fois pour attraper son propre verre de champagne mis de côté exprès et pour masquer son trouble.

Lorsqu'il revient face à Otabek, celui-ci approche le gâteau de la caméra.

\- Vas-y, souffle.

Yuri se prête au jeu avec un sourire, son ami éteint la bougie de son côté. Puis ils lèvent leur verre dans un même mouvement.

\- À toi, Yura, dit simplement Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction du japonais :  
> "うるさい！僕のコーチじゃない！" (Urusai! Boku no ko-chi ja nai!) = "La ferme ! Vous n'êtes pas mon coach !"
> 
>  
> 
> Petit détail : dans ma tête Guang-Hong s'entraîne en Amérique du Nord, d'où son amitié avec Leo et Phichit. Du coup je l'ai mis à Vancouver, choix complètement arbitraire. (Il est peut-être en Chine en réalité, aucune idée avec les infos qu'on a)


	6. Rapprochements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle du 15 de "Amnésie" :   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21521201  
> Et juste avant le 25 de "Intoxicated" :   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22598663

Vol San Francisco - Helsinki, avril 2018

 

À demi-somnolent, Otabek suit vaguement l'action sur l'écran face à lui. Il a choisi un quelconque film hollywoodien de superhéros, le genre dont le scénario tient en deux lignes et espère compenser par la débauche d'effets spéciaux. Sur un écran de la taille d'un livre c'est raté, mais ça a le mérite d'occuper une partie des dix heures de vol sans risquer une luxation des neurones.

Il étouffe un bâillement et sursaute lorsqu'un poids s'affale sur son épaule.

Yuri, profondément endormi dans le siège voisin, a glissé contre lui. Sur son propre écran, le dernier Disney continue en vain. Un instant, le Kazakh se demande s'il doit le mettre en pause, ou si au contraire le son aide son ami à se couper du bruit ambiant - le moteur, une hôtesse qui échange à voix basse avec un passager, des pas lorsque des personnes passent dans le couloir.

Finalement, il opte pour lui laisser, remonte la couverture qui a glissé et l'observe. Avec ses cheveux dorés décoiffés et son expression parfaitement détendue, Yura ressemble à un ange.

La tête de celui-ci glisse ; Otabek relève l'accoudoir entre eux, réajuste la position de l'adolescent. Dans son sommeil, le Russe se blottit contre lui.

Le geste est inconscient, mais démontre une telle confiance que le coeur d'Otabek accélère. À tel point qu'il espère que le bruit ne réveillera pas Yuri - raison de plus pour ne pas couper la chanson Disney dans ses écouteurs. Silencieusement, il prie pour qu'aucun membre de l'équipe russe, installée à quelques rangées de là, ne passe devant eux. Les taquineries qui suivraient rendraient l'adolescent furieux sans le moindre doute.

Toute envie de dormir envolée, Otabek écarte une mèche du visage de Yura et profite de l'occasion de l'admirer ouvertement. Dans la semi-obscurité de la cabine, la lumière de l'écran est changeante sur sa peau pâle. Il refrène son envie de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore et déposer un baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme est à l'aise avec leur proximité physique, cela ne lui donne pas le droit de prendre des libertés pour autant.

Il soupire, tente de suivre de nouveau le film : le méchant est sur le point de détruire la planète, ce serait presque inquiétant s'il ne savait pas déjà que le superhéros allait lui botter le cul.

Sans surprise, à la fin le monde est sauvé et la fille tombe dans les bras du héros. Otabek tend sa main libre pour parcourir le catalogue de films, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Yura. Sans conviction, il lance un autre film d'action.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure ainsi, il doit cependant se lever. Doucement, il déplace l'adolescent, remplace son épaule par un coussin. Yura grogne dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant.

 

*****

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Arrivée

 

\- Bien, commence Yuri, déterminé. Plan d'attaque, phase un.

À peine descendu de l'avion, l'adolescent a abandonné leurs bagages à Yakov. Non sans lui lâcher sa bombe au préalable : ils vont squatter son appartement à quatre en son absence. Le coach a bien sûr hurlé qu'il aurait pu prévenir plus tôt, mais sans refuser d'héberger les patineurs pour autant.

Ce problème étant réglé - enfin, selon les critères de Yuri -, le jeune Russe attrape le bras d'Otabek et le traîne à travers l'aéroport.

\- Pour commencer, il nous faut un moyen de transport.

\- J'ai souvenir qu'il y a des bus et un métro ici, s'étonne le Kazakh.

\- Pas marrant.

Il s'arrête si soudainement qu'Otabek lui rentre dedans. Ce dernier suit la direction du regard vert qui fixe l'enseigne d'un loueur de véhicules.

\- C'est ici ! J'ai vérifié sur internet, ils ont des motos.

"Oh." pense son ami, incapable d'élaborer une pensée plus construite. Yuri ignore sa stupeur, discute avec la personne au comptoir qui lui sort un catalogue.

\- Beka, tu veux quel modèle ? Sors ton permis.

\- Euh... O.K. Mais Yura ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi on loue une moto ?

À cette question Yuri fronce les sourcils, comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens.

\- Tu aimes les motos. Quitte à devoir se déplacer, autant que ça soit fun.

Touché de l'attention, Otabek choisit un modèle, puis ils se chamaillent pour savoir qui paye avant de parvenir au compromis de partager.

\- Phase deux, reprend Yuri une fois en possession des clés et casques, on débarque chez le vieux et Katsudon.

Otabek s'installe, puis démarre le GPS. Il se crispe soudain : Yura s'est assis derrière lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Il se penche pour entrer l'adresse dans le GPS et ses longs cheveux retombent sur le blouson de cuir d'Otabek. À présent qu'ils font la même taille, s'ils tournaient la tête ils se retrouveraient à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

Après l'avion, cette attitude lui confirme que Yura est à l'aise avec leur proximité physique. Pas que ça déplaise au Kazakh, mais cela mobilise sans aucun doute tout son self-control.

 

Lorsqu'Otabek se gare au pied de l'immeuble, une silhouette familière en tenue de sport apparaît à l'angle de la rue.

\- Oh Katsudon !

L'interpellé sort soudain de ses pensées. Il retire ses écouteurs, ralentit sa cadence et s'arrête devant eux, le souffle court. En reconnaissant les deux visiteurs, un sourire sincère apparaît sur ses traits.

\- Yurio ! Bravo pour l'argent aux mondiaux.

\- Tch, je voulais l'or !

\- Une prochaine fois, répond Yuri, amusé. Salut Otabek, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus.

\- Depuis la coupe Rostelcom en novembre, confirme-t-il en serrant la main tendue.

\- Yurio attendait ta visite avec impatience.

\- Ta gueule Katsudon !

Les mots ont pour effet instantané de faire rougir l'adolescent, qui masque son trouble en retirant son casque et laissant ses cheveux retomber opportunément devant son visage.

\- Le vieux est là il parait ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite.

Le sourire a soudain disparu et une ombre passe sur le visage du Japonais. Il se reprend aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, se chamaille de nouveau Yura tout au long de la montée de l'ascenseur, un moyen manifeste d'éviter le sujet qui le fait souffrir. Yuri Katsuki est spécialiste de ce comportement de fuite.

Les échanges des deux Yuri sont accueillis par de nouvelles taquineries, de Victor cette fois. Lorsque celui-ci croise le regard d'Otabek, le Kazakh n'y lit aucune reconnaissance. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais avait tout de même partagé assez pour être en termes amicaux.

Otabek réalise alors brusquement les conséquences de l'amnésie de Victor. En constater les effets de ses propres yeux n'a pas le même impact : soudain, c'est réel. Une pointe de déception le saisit lorsque le champion russe met du temps à retrouver son nom. 

Pas étonnant que son fiancé soit déprimé.

\- Ah ! réalise soudain Victor. Otabek Altin ! Celui qui transforme Yuratchka en piment rouge !

Le Kazakh se fige à cette déclaration et observe la réaction furieuse de Yura. Cette dernière amuse beaucoup le couple, on dirait deux grands frères qui asticotent leur cadet. Otabek pour sa part aimerait savoir à quel point son ami parle de lui en son absence. 

Et surtout ce que cachent ses réactions embarrassées.

 

Satisfait d'avoir déstabilisé le couple russo-japonais avec son annonce d'invasion, Yuri propose un tour en ville à Otabek avant de rentrer. Ses cheveux dépassent de son casque et volent en tout sens autour de ses épaules. Il aime cette sensation sur la moto derrière son ami, rêvait depuis Barcelone de l'expérimenter de nouveau.

\- C'est décidé, je passerai mon permis moto.

Otabek retire son casque et sourit à l'adolescent.

\- Alors ce n'était pas que pour me faire plaisir la location ?

Le jeune Russe lui lance un sourire de filou, le genre d'expression qui le rajeunit.

\- Pas seulement, un problème ?

\- Absolument pas.

Ils rentrent le deux roues dans le garage vide de Yakov, puis Yuri lui montre le chemin vers l'appartement. 

\- Au fait, tu as dit quoi au vieux ? demande-t-il en chemin. Il avait l'air paumé quand j'ai raccroché avec Phichit.

Le Kazakh hausse les épaules avec indifférence et répond d'une voix tranquille.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il aimait encore Yuri. Vous êtes revenus avant qu'il réponde, mais ça devrait le faire réfléchir.

Yuri le fixe, bouche bée. Il savait Otabek direct, mais pas à ce point : une précision de sniper. Il éclate de rire en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Celui-ci est désert, il semble que Yakov et Lilia soient sortis, mais le comité d'accueil débarque tout de même en miaulant.

\- Ah, le fameux Potya.

Yuri prend le chat dans ses bras et Otabek lui gratouille le cou : le moteur à ronron démarre immédiatement.

\- Pas farouche.

De nouveau, l'adolescent lui fait un sourire radieux.

\- Ma chambre est par là !

Sur le sol de la pièce leurs valises traînent au milieu de fringues jetées en vrac. Le lit est encombré d'un ordinateur portable, un cahier, quelques stylos, un reste de paquet de chips, des peluches de chat, un pull en tas... À se demander comment Yura trouve le moyen de s'y affaler sans trop écraser d'affaires au passage, sûrement la force de l'habitude. Les murs sont couverts de posters de groupes de rock et de patineurs. Otabek se demande si Victor et Yuri savent qu'ils sont affichés dans la chambre de leur blondinet préféré. Lui en tout cas ne s'attendait pas à s'y retrouver.

Ce lieu est le sanctuaire du jeune homme, où il se sent assez à l'aise pour afficher son attachement à ses amis, alors qu'il réfuterait le terme en-dehors. Au seuil de la pièce, Otabek hésite. 

\- Je peux partager la chambre de Leo et Guang-Hong.

Yuri, assis avec Potya sur les genoux, lève la tête vers lui, surpris et blessé.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

\- C'est pas ça Yura, je veux juste pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Cette fois l'adolescent est perdu et fixe son ami bouche bée.

\- Tu ne me mets jamais mal à l'aise Beka.

\- Tant mieux. Dans ce cas pourquoi tu rougis lorsque tu parles de moi avec Yuri et Victor ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce en approchant de son ami.

D'ordinaire la sincérité d'Otabek permet à Yura de s'ouvrir plus facilement. 

Mais pas en cet instant.

Ce n'est même pas qu'il refuse de donner une explication : il n'en a pas. Il est profondèment attaché à Otabek, le qualifier de "meilleur ami" en public ne lui pose aucun problème et il reconnaît volontiers que sa présence le rend heureux. Au point d'en être gêné devant Yuri et Victor ?

La tête baissée vers son chat, ses cheveux retombent de chaque côté de son visage, masquant justement son changement de couleur.

\- Je sais pas trop, finit-il par avouer. J'ai... j'ai la peau très réactive à mes émotions et ça amuse ces deux imbéciles.

Otabek jette un coup d'œil aux posters desdits imbéciles, puis pouffe. Au fond, Yura s'exprime bien mieux par son langage corporel que par les mots.

\- Bon, si tu préfères que je dorme ici, je n'ai rien contre.

 

Avec le décalage horaire à encaisser, ils ne traînent pas : Yuri entasse son bazar dans un coin de sa chambre et Otabek installe un matelas gonflable pendant qu'il file prendre sa douche.

Lorsque le Kazakh revient de la sienne en débardeur noir, il sursaute à un cri de son ami.

\- Wow Beka ! C'est dément !

L'interpellé cligne des yeux deux fois, perplexe. Yuri bondit du lit et saisit son bras gauche pour mieux l'étudier : un tatouage d'ours de style tribal suit la courbe de son épaule et descend jusqu'à son biceps. L'adolescent en trace les lignes du bout des doigts, fasciné. 

La caresse envoie un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Otabek. Il doit faire un effort violent pour se rappeler que le geste est innocent.

Yuri se perd dans sa contemplation. Du dessin ou de la peau, il ne sait plus ce qui attire le plus son regard. Et sa main.

Cette dernière descend sur le biceps, remonte vers la base du cou. Il sent le pouls rapide de son ami sous ses doigts.

Beka réprime un juron, sortant Yura de sa transe. Le jeune Russe relève la tête et fixe le visage tendu de son compagnon.

\- Oh. Hum, pardon.

Ses mains retombent le long de ses hanches, mais il ne s'écarte pas. Les yeux bruns d'Otabek ont viré au noir avec une lueur qu'il n'a encore jamais vu. Dangereuse.

Cependant, loin de l'effrayer, celle-ci attire irrésistiblement Yuri. Il se demande jusqu'où il peut modifier l'expression si composée d'ordinaire de son ami. De nouveau, il pose une main sur son bras nu et se rapproche imperceptiblement.

\- Yura, dit Otabek d'une voix rauque, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'en sais rien.

L'adolescent place sa paume à plat sur la poitrine de son ami.

\- Ouah, ton coeur cogne comme un dingue !

Otabek grogne à ce commentaire, puis inspire profondément.  
\- Yura, souffle-t-il, est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Un instant le Russe considère la demande, les sourcils froncés. Il essaye d'analyser les émotions qui bouillonnent en lui, mais est incapable d'en identifier une grande partie.

Pour toute autre personne sa réaction aurait été automatiquement "beurk, même pas en rêve !".

\- Bien sûr, répond-il en se rapprochant.

Les bras de son ami l'enveloppent, il appuie doucement sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux, lui rend son étreinte.

Ils restent ainsi, silencieux, et si le coeur d'Otabek tambourine contre sa cage thoracique, celui de Yura au contraire s'apaise. Il se sent en sécurité, à l'abri du monde entier.

Dans l'entrée de l'appartement la porte claque, puis la voix rude de Yakov résonne, brisant le charme. Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartent l'un de l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit Beka.

\- Dors bien Yura.

 


	7. Confusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle des suivants :  
> "Intoxicated" chapitres 25 et 26 :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22598663  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22609421
> 
> "Amnésie" chapitres 16 à 18 :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21546860  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21572249  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21596270

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Nuit

 

Yuri se retourne dans son lit pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Potya vient s'installer sur sa poitrine, comme s'il sentait que son maître avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage. Pour sûr, plus moyen de bouger à présent.

La chaleur du chat est cependant réconfortante ; son ronronnement sous ses caresses relaxant. Potya lui lèche un doigt de sa langue râpeuse, frotte sa joue contre son menton.

Jusqu'à présent, Yuri n'avait besoin que de ce contact physique pour se sentir satisfait. Mais pas ce soir.

Un soupir à côté de lui. Le froissement de drap. Le bruit du matelas pneumatique sous le poids d'Otabek qui bouge.

Dans l'obscurité, l'adolescent pique un fard, ravi que personne ne puisse le voir.

Leur étreinte ne quitte pas ses pensées, la douceur des gestes, la sensation de sécurité, la chaleur. Il n'y a pas d'endroit où il aurait voulu se trouver plus que dans les bras de Beka.

Est-ce une inclination normale entre amis ? Yuri n'en a pas eu d'autres avant, alors il ne peut pas comparer.

Il essaye de se rappeler comment ils se sont retrouvés ainsi enlacés. Le tatouage. Ses doigts sur la peau du Kazakh. Le regard brun qui s'assombrit.

A-t-il d'autres tatouage ailleurs ?

À la pensée d'explorer le reste du corps de Beka, une chaleur lui étreint les reins et il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement.

Non, ses sentiments ne sont décidément pas ceux que l'ont ressent normalement pour un ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire de cette émotion qui le dépasse à présent ?

 

******

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Matin

Entre ses cogitations et le décalage horaire, Yuri n'est pas frais au matin. Une odeur de café lui fait ouvrir un oeil.

\- Bonjour Yura.

Se retrouver face à Beka au réveil - les cheveux décoiffés, les joues râpeuses, le regard doux - dépasse ce que le coeur de Yuri peut encaisser. Sous couvert de mauvaise humeur matinale, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en grommelant.

\- Ça te dit un tour en bord de mer avant l'arrivée des autres ? On devra rendre la moto tout à l'heure, autant en profiter.

\- Hmmm...

L'adolescent tourne la tête, un oeil vert est enfin visible à travers les mèches blondes emmêlées.

\- C'est nul qu'on ne puisse pas en louer une autre, dit-il, boudeur. On pourrait rouler à quatre au lieu de se coltiner le bus.

\- Quand tu auras aussi passé ton permis. Et on sera six tout à l'heure de toutes façons.

Otabek écarte les cheveux de son visage d'un geste tendre ; Yuri est partagé entre le regret de ne plus avoir son rideau protecteur et l'envie de ronronner. Au lieu de ça, il s'assoit, hausse les épaules et attache sa chevelure - il n'a pas vraiment l'air mieux coiffé, mais il voit plus clair.

\- Bah Chris et Phichit sont trop vieux pour la bécane.

\- Phichit n'a même pas deux ans de plus que moi, lui rappelle Otabek d'un ton amusé en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Ouais, mais il traine avec le troisième âge.

Son ami éclate de rire à cette réplique.

 

Ils ne parlent pas de la veille. Yuri ne parvient pas à déterminer s'il en est plus soulagé ou déçu. Les bras autour de la taille d'Otabek, il se serre plus que nécessaire contre lui sur la moto, sa joue sur son dos. Le contact du blouson de cuir est froid sur sa peau, mais le protège du vent tandis qu'ils filent le long de la plage.

Otabek se gare et coupe le moteur, mais le vent ne faiblit presque pas. Lorsque Yuri retire son casque, ses cheveux lui reviennent dans le visage et il lance un chapelet de jurons - ce qui amuse beaucoup le Kazakh.

\- Tu devrais les attacher.

\- Je vais surtout finir par les couper, grommelle l'adolescent. Trop d'entretien.

\- Ce serait dommage...

À ces mots Otabek tend la main vers les mèches rebelles et en froisse une entre ses doigts.

\- Hum, je veux dire pour tes performances, ajoute-t-il en laissant retomber son bras. Ta coiffure ajoute une jolie touche à ton costume.

Il se détourne pour se diriger vers la plage, laissant derrière lui un Yuri de plus en plus confus. Ce dernier emboite le pas à son ami, qui s'est arrêté à un stand pour acheter deux crêpes. Puis ils marchent en silence au bord de l'eau en mangeant.

L'adolescent se perd dans ses pensées près de la présence tranquille de Beka. La mer lui rappelle immanquablement le Japon, Hasetsu lui évoque Katsudon, ce dernier dirige ses réflexions vers le vieux. La situation lui revient ainsi de plein fouet, aussi surement que les bourrasques qui projettent les embruns jusqu'à lui. 

La souffrance du Japonais lui rappelle les dangers d'offrir son coeur. Aimer, c'est comme laisser entrer un locataire dans son âme, lui laissant toute latitude pour abattre les cloisons, détruire toutes les fondations, pour embellir ou, au contraire, réduire en poussière tout son être. C'est un pari, à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

Yuri jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Avant lui, ce genre de considérations n'étaient même pas à l'ordre du jour, seul le patinage artistique comptait. Le jeune Russe n'a jamais fait confiance à d'autres comme à Otabek, mais de là à lui remettre les clés de son intimité... 

Quelques instants il pèse le pour et le contre d'aborder leur instant de tendresse de la veille. Puis, soudain décidé, il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- On va devoir partir pour l'aéroport.

Yuri se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche, pris de court par la remarque autant que par l'heure qui a tourné.

\- Ah - il jette un oeil à sa montre pour se donner contenance. En effet. Allons-y.

Les mains dans les poches, les épaules voûtées, il marche devant Otabek en direction de leur véhicule.

 

********

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Renforts

 

Avec l'arrivée des autres patineurs Otabek sent le moral de Yura remonter. Depuis des mois il porte presque seul le couple russo-japonais à bout de bras, luttant pour éviter leur séparation définitive, prenant sur lui pour maîtriser ses émotions. À présent, Phichit et Chris ont une bonne partie de la situation en main, et Leo et Guang-Hong sont aussi là pour soutenir tout ce petit monde. Leur présence discrète et bienveillante est une bouffée d'air frais pour le jeune Russe. Les connaissant bien, Otabek se doutait qu'ils s'entendraient tous les trois.

\- Otabek, lui demande Leo, tu travailles déjà ta musique pour la prochaine saison ?

\- Oui, j'ai quelques trucs sur le feu.

\- La guitare électrique avec Beethoven, ça rendait carrément bien.

\- C'est toi qui a remixé ton programme libre de Barcelone ? s'émerveille Guang-hong.

Ils papotent dans une atmosphère bon enfant pour leur seconde soirée ensemble, quelques canettes de bière et des chips en prévision d'un marathon de séries.

La journée a été consacrée au tourisme, tout en évitant Phichit et Yuri. Le Thaïlandais a passé la journée en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami, le traînant à travers tout Saint-Pétersbourg, dans le but de faire avancer le schmilblick. Il s'est assuré de poster leur progression sur Instagram pour indiquer leur localisation au reste du gang. Pas qu'il ait eu besoin de se forcer.

Au dernières nouvelles, il devait renvoyer le Japonais chez lui avec Victor - coaché de son côté par Chris. À en croire le froncement de sourcils de Yura devant son téléphone, il se demande où en est la situation.

\- Les gars, j'appelle Phichit.

L'adolescent râle tandis que l'appel sonne dans le vide, puis sur son correspondant quand il décroche enfin. Quelque chose dans la voix de Phichit fait tiquer Otabek : il semble pressé de finir l'appel. À la teneur de la conversation et de ce qu'il a observé à San Francisco, il doit vouloir passer du temps seul avec Christophe.

En effet, le manège des deux patineurs a peut-être échappé aux autres, mais lui a clairement vu un Phichit débraillé quitter la chambre du Suisse au milieu de la nuit. Certains regards ne trompent pas eux non plus.

Seulement ça, ses trois compagnons l'ignorent. Et ce n'est pas au Kazakh de vendre la mèche.

Aussi lorsque Guang-Hong propose en toute bonne foi de passer la soirée tous les six, Otabek s'attend à un refus du couple. L'hésitation gênée de Phichit va en tout cas dans ce sens.

\- On arrive dès que possible, répond pourtant Chris.

"Aïe", pense Otabek, "mauvaise manoeuvre."

Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel Phichit arrive - seul -, il semble que le Kazakh ait vu juste. Les trois bouteilles de vodka sont manifestement là pour passer ses nerfs.

La première trépasse très vite.

\- Je vais vous dire, commence Phichit, déjà éméché, l'amour c'est que des conneries.

Otabek ne donne pas cher de la peau de Christophe. Amusé, il observe Guang-Hong, rouge comme une pivoine qui opine du chef - pas sûr qu'il comprenne bien de quoi ils parlent. Yura se redresse, soudain intéressé par le sujet, tout en essayant de paraître détaché.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Yurio, toi t'es mon pote. Tiens, prends aussi un peu de vodka.

\- Il est mineur Phichit, lui rappelle Leo qui a les idées encore vaguement claires.

\- Pffff, on s'en fiche, il est Russe, la vodka c'est du petit lait pour lui.

Sur ce, il se ressert une rasade. La seconde bouteille commence à sérieusement souffrir.

\- Les hommes sont tous des salauds ! proclame le Thaïlandais avec une élocution trébuchante en levant son verre, dont il renverse une partie sur lui.

Otabek hausse les sourcils.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu en es un ?

\- Alors je suis un salaud aussi. Tu crois que les femmes sont mieux ?

\- Aucune idée, répond le Kazakh en haussant les épaules, pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Pourtant, intervient Leo, tu avais du succès à Boston.

De nouveau, Yura est tout ouïe. C'est bien le dernier sujet qu'Otabek voulait aborder devant lui.

\- T'étais pas sorti avec une blonde, merde c'était quoi son nom ? Linda ? Lisa ?

\- Layla. Ma seule et unique expérience avec le sexe opposé. Pas mon truc, elle s'en est aperçue avant moi et on s'est quitté en bons termes.

\- Ooooh ! s'exclame Phichit, toujours partant pour des potins. Et avec des hommes ? Des amours ?

\- Un seul.

Les quatre jeunes hommes sont pendus à ses lèvres. Lui n'est pas chaud pour continuer et prend une gorgée de bière.

\- Des détails ! couine Guang-Hong.

Phichit et Leo approuvent d'un hochement de tête, Yuri reste silencieux.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Un amour de jeunesse, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Et depuis ? demande Leo.

\- Quelques expériences sans lendemain. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aimes la même personne depuis des années ! s'exclame le Thaïlandais, mi-choqué mi-admiratif.

L'Américain siffle, impressionné, tandis que Guang-Hong glousse en avalant ce qui est sans aucun doute le verre de trop.

Pour une fois, Otabek évite les yeux de Yuri. Il sent pourtant son regard peser sur lui : il semble plongé dans une intense cogitation, probablement un poil embrouillée après deux bières et un peu de vodka.

L'adolescent semble pourtant parvenir à une conclusion - Otabek donnerait cher pour en connaître la teneur. Il prend son verre d'un geste décidé, en avale le contenu d'une traite, se ressert et recommence.

Son meilleur ami grimace.

\- Yura, tu devrais t'arrêter là.

Pour sa part Phichit éclate de rire. Il finit la dernière bouteille en servant ses compagnons, puis la fixe sans vraiment faire la mise au point dessus.

\- J'espère que cet abruti de Suisse pensera à ramener de l'alcool.


	8. Quiproquos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle de "Intoxicated" chapitre 27 :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22634102
> 
> Et juste avant "Amnésie" chapitre 19 :

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Fin de soirée

 

Si l'ivresse rend Phichit, Leo et Guang-Hong franchement joyeux, elle a plutôt tendance à assommer Yuri : celui-ci tombe comme une mouche sur le canapé après sa dose de vodka. Aussi lorsque la soirée touche à sa fin, Otabek le déplace jusqu'à son lit. Christophe - le seul autre encore sobre - lui propose bien son aide, cependant il a déjà les mains pleines avec Phichit qui s'agrippe à lui comme une sangsue. Quant aux deux derniers, ils ont déjà bien du mal à rejoindre leur propre chambre, appuyés l'un à l'autre. D'ailleurs l'adolescent n'est pas si lourd : s'ils font la même taille, la corpulence n'est pas comparable.

Malgré cela, Otabek ne parvient pas à le déposer délicatement sur son lit encombré - d'autant que Potya n'est pas décidé à décaler son derrière poilu. Résultat : le Kazakh bascule à moitié avec Yuri sur le matelas. L'adolescent ne se réveille pas - son ami a déjà pu constater qu'il a le sommeil lourd - mais marmonne un truc inintelligible.

Le nez d'Otabek se retrouve pratiquement sur celui de Yuri, si proche qu'il sent son haleine alcoolisée et pourrait compter ses cils dorés. Il inspire - une fois, deux fois - puis se redresse. Un instant il hésite à déshabiller le jeune homme pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour dormir, se contente d'ouvrir le haut de sa chemise et son jeans. 

Son self-control a des limites.

 

**********

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, avril 2018 - Avis de tempête

 

Sans surprise, Otabek est le premier réveillé. Vu l'état de ses amis la veille, ils risquent de mettre un moment à émerger.

La lumière du jour filtre autour des rideaux, éclairant un peu la pièce. Il jette un oeil à Yura qui a repoussé sa couette. Sa chemise est remontée sur son ventre, son jeans a glissé au cours de la nuit sur ses hanches fines.

\- Seigneur, souffle Otabek en se passant une main sur le visage.

Une telle vision au réveil est au-dessus de ses forces. Il aime souffrir, il ne voit pas d'autre explication à sa présence dans la même chambre que l'ange blond qui dort, innocent, à mille lieux d'imaginer les pensées impures qu'il inspire à son meilleur ami.

Il faut qu'il s'éloigne. Tout de suite.

Un instant, Otabek hésite entre une douche froide et un jogging pour calmer sa frustration. Peut-être bien qu'il aura besoin des deux. Oui, au minimum.

Silencieusement, il sort un survêtement de sa valise ouverte au pied du lit de Yuri. Il répond au "miaou" de Potya d'une caresse distraite et, presque malgré lui, écarte une mèche du visage de l'adolescent. Décidement, ses cheveux dorés tournent à l'obsession.

Il file se changer avant de laisser de nouveau ses pensées s'égarer, puis se prépare un café avant de sortir. À la moitié de sa tasse, son téléphone lui indique l'arrivée d'un message.

"Réveillé ?" lui demande Christophe.

"Oui."

"Et les autres ?"

"Tu veux rire ?"

La réponse suivante prend un peu plus de temps. Otabek avale une gorgée en fixant les trois points qui clignotent.

"Ici non plus. Tu as vu l'état de Phichit hier lol ! Et les deux autres n'ont pas fait que dormir vu les fringues étalées dans l'appart. Opération réussie ;-)"

Enfin des bonnes nouvelles pense le Kazakh. Il répond d'un pouce levé. Chris compose un nouveau message.

"Je propose que vous veniez bruncher avec nous tout à l'heure."

"Je ramène des pâtisseries, je sortais justement."

"Ça marche."

 

\- Bonjour Leo ! chantonne Guang-Hong.

L'interpellé grogne une vague réponse, éblouit par le soleil qui entre à flot dans le salon. Son ami est un peu trop joyeux pour un lendemain de cuite. L'Américain est prêt à vendre un rein pour un comprimé de paracétamol là tout de suite.

\- Café...

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler : un véritable zombie.

\- Tiens, lui dit Guang-Hong - beaucoup trop fort à son goût - en lui tendant un mug fumant, je viens de le faire.

Leo prend le breuvage avec reconnaissance, puis dévisage son compagnon.

\- T'as pas la gueule de bois ?

\- Non, je suis en pleine forme.

\- Le monde est injuste. Tu as bu plus que moi.

Le Chinois hausse les épaules.

\- Je suis vite pompette, mais le lendemain ça va.

\- Ton énergie est à la limite du supportable.

Amusé, Guang-Hong le gratifie d'un sourire radieux, effaçant une partie de la mauvaise humeur de Leo. Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Otabek dort encore ? C'est surprenant.

\- Il est sorti en laissant un mot : il fait un jogging et achète des pâtisseries. On est attendu pour un brunch chez Victor et Yuri.

\- Lui aussi il m'énerve, grommelle Leo dans son mug. Aller courir après une soirée arrosée. Sérieux.

 

Yuri aurait juré avoir senti la main d'Otabek dans ses cheveux. Groggy, il sort vaguement du sommeil en grognant. Nausées. Mal de tête. Rien d'insupportable, mais pas de quoi commencer la journée du bon pied.

Il se retourne, jette un oeil au matelas par terre : vide. À cette constatation il se redresse dans le lit. Son estomac lui fait regretter le mouvement trop brusque. Il souffle pour repousser les mèches devant ses yeux, entoure ses jambes repliées de ses bras et y pose sa tête.

Dans son esprit il rejoue la conversation de la veille. Saupoudrée de sa confusion des jours derniers, des gestes doux d'Otabek, des conclusions imbibées d'alcool qu'il a tiré de tout ça la veille. 

Putain que son esprit est embrouillé !

Quels mots avait utilisé Beka ? "Des expériences sans lendemain ?" C'était quoi ce délire ? Alors il a couché avec des gens pour qui il ne ressentait rien ?

L'idée dégoûte Yuri purement et simplement.

Il n'est pas naïf au point d'ignorer que sexe et amour ne sont pas toujours liés, d'ailleurs il se fiche bien de ce que les gens font de leurs fesses, c'est pas son problème. Cependant il pensait Beka au-dessus de ça. Cette histoire le perturbe VRAIMENT.

Est-ce ça qu'il attend de l'adolescent avec ses gestes ambigus ? Pour Yuri c'est absolument inenvisageable : il a déjà du mal à accepter quelqu'un dans son espace vital, plus encore qu'on le touche, alors s'il n'y a pas de sentiments réciproques JAMAIS il ne partagera une telle intimité.

Et son imbécile de meilleur ami qui aime la même personne depuis des années. Sûrement un type à Almaty, ça explique pourquoi il voulait tellement revenir s'y entraîner. Tch ! Grand bien lui fasse ! Mais qu'il ne donne pas des signaux contradictoires à Yuri pendant ce temps !

Plus il rumine, plus ça l'énerve, le frustre, le perturbe. L'adolescent se sent blessé, donc furieux. La colère est toujours plus sûre, elle repousse ceux qui approchent trop de ses sentiments et pourraient les tourner à leur avantage. Surtout alors qu'il était à deux doigts de donner son coeur.

Le meilleur moyen de décharger cette tempête émotionnelle, il le connaît : il se change à la vitesse lumière, attrape son sac où sont rangés ses patins, puis file comme une flèche dehors, sourd aux appels de Guang-Hong.

 

Otabek a probablement couru plus que de raison. Hors d'haleine, trempé de sueur, il ralentit, marche quelques minutes pour éviter un arrêt trop rapide, puis trouve un coin de pelouse pour s'étirer. Plus longtemps qu'absolument nécessaire.

Il a conscience qu'il ne pourra retarder son retour indéfiniment : l'heure tourne et il n'a pas encore fait les courses promises. En soupirant, il se dirige vers une boulangerie.

 

Lorsqu'il rentre à l'appartement, il y trouve Guang-Hong et Leo sur le canapé, chacun sur son téléphone. Si le premier est assis en tailleur, frais comme un gardon, le second s'est étalé de tout son long, amorphe. 

Aucune trace de Yura.

\- Salut les gars.

\- Ah Otabek, on a bien eu ton message, commence Leo.

\- Mais Yuri ne nous a pas laissé le temps de lui en parler. Et il répond pas à son portable.

Surpris, le Kazakh suspend son geste vers la porte du frigo - les pâtisseries y seront mieux en attendant leur départ.

\- Comment ça ?

Guang-Hong se retourne, les bras sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Il a déboulé de sa chambre et zoom ! - il fait un grand geste du bras vers la porte d'entrée. Direct dehors avant d'avoir le temps de lui parler.

\- Il avait ses patins, précise Leo sans lever les yeux des réseaux sociaux.

Otabek grimace : quelque chose lui dit que l'adolescent est d'humeur massacrante. Mais au moins, il sait où le trouver.

 

Lorsqu'il rejoint la patinoire, la porte d'entrée est déverrouillée malgré la fermeture au public.

\- Yura, marmonne-t-il, même si ça m'arrange tu aurais pu refermer.

Il entre dans la patinoire déserte. Enfin presque. Plus il approche de la glace, plus la musique métal enfle. La voix du chanteur qui braille " _Welcome to the madness! Can you hear them scream?_ " se réverbère sur les hauts murs de la salle, tandis que Yuri patine avec une hargne qu'il ne lui a pas vu depuis Barcelone. Il n'a rien à balancer sauvagement, Otabek s'en félicite.

Impossible de lui parler par-dessus ce vacarme, aussi le Kazakh met pause. Le brusque silence prend Yuri de court au milieu d'un saut : pour une fois, il rate sa réception et atterrit sur les genoux.

\- Bordel Beka ! Ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ! 

Le jeune homme lui parle rarement ainsi, et ne le foudroie jamais du regard. C'est même l'un de ses privilèges de meilleur ami. Cependant le Kazakh est passé maître dans l'art de masquer sa surprise - ou sa peine.

\- Besoin de te défouler Yura ?

\- Ouais.

Son ton ne laisse planer aucun doute sur sa mauvaise humeur. Il glisse jusqu'au bord de la patinoire, attrape sa gourde et boit. Ses yeux verts ne se posent à aucun moment sur son compagnon. Otabek se demande un instant si sa coiffure ébourriffée résulte seulement du patinage ou s'il n'a pas pris la peine de se déméler les cheveux.

\- Ou alors tu m'évites.

Au commentaire du Kazakh, Yuri se fige, la gourde inclinée vers sa bouche. Il continue de boire, prenant tout son temps. Son ami n'est pas dupe de son manège.

\- Alors Yura ?

Mis dos au mur le jeune homme baisse enfin son bras, mais continue de fixer le drapeau russe accroché au mur.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? lance-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- À toi de me le dire.

Enfin, Yuri se tourne vers lui et le dévisage.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Yura. Tu es fâché, j'ignore pourquoi, je suis pas dans ta tête.

De nouveau, l'adolescent détourne les yeux. Ses sourcils froncés et sa moue boudeuse ne font que confirmer les constatations d'Otabek.

\- Yura, soupire ce dernier. Tu sais...

Un instant, il hésite, puis reprend.

\- Je ne sais jamais jusqu'où tu es prêt à me laisser empiéter sur ton jardin secret. J'essaye de te donner de l'espace, mais là je suis perdu. Et blessé. Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Si d'ordinaire le calme inébranlable de son ami apaise Yuri, en cet instant ça l'énerve encore plus tant le contraste avec ses propres émotions est flagrant. Il a envie de hurler, le frapper, lui jeter sa flotte à la figure, l'insulter, tomber dans ses bras, pleurer, tout à la fois. C'est trop, ça le dépasse, il est incapable de formuler une pensée construite.

\- C'était quoi l'autre jour ?

C'est finalement la première question qui lui vient. Otabek fronce les sourcils, perdu.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus précis.

\- Ce... câlin ! - il crache le mot. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais quoi ? Une "expérience sans lendemain" ? Oublier ton "amour d'enfance" ?

Cette fois ça ne veut plus rien dire, Yuri en a conscience - quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau -, mais il est incapable de cohérence. Tout ce qu'il accumule depuis plusieurs jours sort d'un seul coup, en une pelote de mots emmêlés. Charge à Otabek de dérouler le fil et de comprendre le raisonnement tordu.

Bonne chance.

\- Yura.

\- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être un second choix. Enfin _second_ façon de parler, tu as eu combien de ces "expériences" ?

\- Yura.

Le Kazakh se rapproche, attrape son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse glisser hors de portée. Avec ses patins, l'adolescent est plus grand que lui.

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas voir celui que tu peux pas oublier pour le prendre dans tes bras ? Ce serait la bonne chose à faire non ? Au lieu de te rabattre sur moi juste parce que je suis là !

De sa main libre, il essuie rageusement les larmes qui coulent, traîtresses.

\- Bien, répond calmement Otabek, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Yuri s'attend alors à ce que son ami le relâche et quitte les lieux. Au lieu de ça, il l'attire pour le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer, le visage contre son épaule.

Une soudaine stupeur remplace toute cette fureur incontrôlable. Le jeune Russe cligne des yeux comme un hibou, essayant de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

\- Be... Beka ?

\- Hmmm ? 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Exactement ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Je pige pas là.

\- Tu n'es pas rapide sur ce coup là.

Otabek soupire, le repousse doucement pour le maintenir à bout de bras.

\- C'est toi Yura. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre première rencontre.

S'il n'avait pas si peur d'un rejet, Otabek éclaterait de rire devant la mine estomaquée de son compagnon : un peu plus et sa mâchoire se décroche. Comme l'adolescent reste muet, il reprend, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu ressentes la moindre pression. C'est mon problème, alors si ça te met mal à l'aise tu...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me mets jamais mal à l'aise.

C'est au tour d'Otabek d'être frappé de stupeur.

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui est lent. Tu crois que je viens de te faire quoi là ? C'était une scène de jalousie.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ses traits se sont détendus et il sourit avec une expression un peu niaise.

\- On dirait bien que je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi.

Si le Kazakh n'est pas avare de sourires pour lui, Yuri ne lui en a encore jamais vu de si lumineux. Les yeux bruns brillent de joie, à la limite des larmes. C'est trop pour le coeur de l'adolescent qui semble sur le point d'éclater.

Alors Yuri enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, ce qui l'oblige à se pencher dans une posture particulièrement inconfortable. Il s'en fiche, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait relever la tête. Trop embarrassant. Trop doux.

La main d'Otabek caresse ses cheveux, la seconde son dos. Les mouvements sont tendres et légers.

\- Ça change quoi entre nous ? marmonne le jeune Russe, à présent rouge jusque dans la nuque.

\- Rien. Tout. Comme tu veux.

À l'intérieur de Yuri c'est toujours un cyclone émotionnel. Beaucoup plus positif celui-ci, mais tout aussi dévastateur. Et terrifiant. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il doit faire de tout ce qu'il ressent, il a envie de pleurer et rire tout à la fois. De se rapprocher et s'éloigner de la source de son émoi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

\- Il n'y a pas urgence Yura, on a tout notre temps. Je suivrai ton rythme. Il faut juste que tu me parles parce que je n'arrive pas toujours très bien à suivre tes pensées tortueuses.

Yura rit doucement contre lui, puis se redresse.

\- Je promets rien.

\- Je ferai avec, répond le Kazakh en haussant les épaules.


	9. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule en parallèle de "Intoxicated" chapitre 28 :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22659536
> 
> Et "Amnésie" chapitres 22 à 24 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21698522 (chapitre 22)
> 
>  
> 
> Je passe l'histoire en avertissement "mature" 0:-) Je ne sais pas encore si ça ira jusqu'à "explicite".

"Barcelone ?" avait pensé Yuri, l'esprit perturbé.

Lorsque Phichit avait exposé son plan pour rafraîchir la mémoire de Victor, l'adolescent avait ressenti un afflux de sentiments contradictoires. L'idée était excellente - et permettait plus de cachotteries dans le dos du vieux et de Katsudon, exercice hautement divertissant -, mais le couple russo-japonais n'est pas le seul pour qui la cité espagnole est chargée émotionnellement.

Après leurs confessions, rien n'a vraiment changé : Otabek respecte sa promesse de laisser Yuri prendre son temps et celui-ci ne parvient à déterminer s'il en est reconnaissant ou vexé. Revenir sur les lieux des débuts de leur relation n'arrangera probablement pas sa confusion.

Il avait cependant gardé ces pensées pour lui et géré la réservation de l'hôtel, laissant à Phichit et Chris le soin de prendre les billets d'avion. Tous ces complots ont l'avantage de le distraire de ses prises de tête.

 

*****

 

Barcelone, avril 2018 - Danses

 

Évidemment, à peine le nom de la destination annoncée, Katsudon avait balisé. Tellement prévisible.

À tel point que le groupe avait déjà un plan d'action anti-crises-de-panique-Yuriesques tout prêt, reposant essentiellement sur le soutien de Phichit et Chris et une bonne dose d'alcool. Pas original, mais ça a fait ses preuves.

Bref, les vieux étant en opération d'urgence de leur côté, Yura n'a pas prévu d'attendre les bras croisés que ça passe. Il jette sa valise sur l'un des lits, l'ouvre et farfouille dedans. Des vêtements atterrissent en vrac, dans une copie presque parfaite de sa chambre de Saint-Pétersbourg : c'est fou la vitesse à laquelle un ado peut étaler son bazar. Tout en continuant son manège, il s'adresse à Otabek qui est toujours dans l'entrée, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Beka, emmène-nous danser ! La dernière fois qu'on est venu, tu as refusé que je t'accompagne alors que tu étais aux platines.

\- Parce que tu étais mineur.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Tu es toujours mineur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ma réponse est la même.

Yuri tempête - avec un vocabulaire fleuri -, attirant l'attention de leurs voisins de chambre.

\- Un problème ? demande Leo en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Beka se comporte comme un vieux, voilà le problème ! râle Yuri, boudeur. 

Une seconde tête apparaît : Guang-Hong.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Sérieux Beka, j'ai dix-sept ans, c'est bon quoi !

\- Oh ! la compréhension illumine le visage du jeune Chinois. Tu veux aller en boite. C'est bon Otabek, on arrivera bien à le faire rentrer.

\- C'est pas le problème, répond calmement celui-ci en déposant sa valise dans un coin. Il y a un âge minimal, point.

Les bras croisés, Yuri le foudroie du regard.

\- Un vieux, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu sais quoi ? J'irai, avec ou sans toi. Au pire je peux demander à Phichit de m'aider à rentrer, je suis sûr qu'il maîtrise ce genre de plans. Et qu'il ne refusera pas, lui.

À la grimace du Kazakh, l'adolescent sait qu'il vient de marquer un point. S'il ne peut l'empêcher d'y aller, Otabek voudra sans aucun doute l'accompagner pour le surveiller. Ou essayer en tout cas. Et ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le Thaïlandais n'est pas l'adulte le plus responsable de leur groupe.

\- Très bien, soupire Otabek, tirant un "yes !" victorieux de Yuri et des exclamations joyeuses des deux autres.

 

Yura passe un temps fou dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Otabek l'entend prendre sa douche, se sécher les cheveux, le tout en chantonnant, manifestement de très bonne humeur. Il émerge au bout d'un moment : ses cheveux, nattés d'un côté, sont relevés sur la nuque et des mèches retombent savamment autour de son visage. Il porte un simple jeans et t-shirt noirs avec une longue chemise à carreau partiellement boutonnée.

\- On y va ?

Otabek soupire de nouveau : quand Yura a une idée en tête, impossible de l'arrêter. Il peut tout juste limiter la casse. 

Au moins l'adolescent a choisi une tenue sobre.

 

Comme il a quelques contacts dans le club, Otabek n'a aucun mal à entrer avec ses amis. Personne ne leur demande de carte d'identité.

\- Tu vois, lui lance Yura avec un sourire radieux, aucun problème.

Le Kazakh se contente de grogner en guise de réponse, mais son compagnon ignore sa mauvaise humeur et papote avec Guang-Hong.

La musique assourdissante leur explose au visage lorsqu'ils poussent la porte d'accès à la piste de danse. Les deux plus jeunes l'investissent sans perdre un instant, tandis que Leo et Otabek vont commander des boissons. L'Américain s'installe sur un tabouret à côté de son ancien partenaire d'entraînement. Il est obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme ambiant.

\- Tu vas pas aux platines ce soir ?

\- Non, j'ai un ado à surveiller.

Il attrape son verre avec un remerciement pour le barman. Celui de Yuri attend à côté, un soda : ça le fera râler, mais tant pis. Il prend une gorgée de son mojito, les yeux fixés sur un certain blondinet.

\- Une vraie mère poule, remarque Leo, amusé. À moins que tu craignes que quelqu'un te l'enlève ?

Pour une fois, Otabek est pris de court, il manque de renverser son verre sur lui en se tournant vers son ami, qui lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- Bingo. J'étais pas certain, mais tu viens de confirmer mon intuition.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Tu t'es trahi Otabek. Je te connais depuis des années, je t'ai encore jamais vu couver quelqu'un du regard comme ça. Bon courage, ajoute-t-il en haussant une épaule, son verre à la main, il va pas être facile à apprivoiser.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire.

C'est le moment que choisit Yuri pour lui tomber sur l'épaule, hors d'haleine, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges. Avec la musique assourdissante, Otabek ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

\- Tiens Yura, ton verre.

Le jeune Russe considère son coca d'un oeil méfiant.

\- Il y a du whisky ou du rhum dedans au moins ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Sans se démonter, Yuri prend le mojito des mains d'Otabek et le descend cul-sec.

\- Nettement mieux, déclare-t-il en battant des cils.

\- Seigneur...

\- Otros dos de éstos, por favor, dit-il au barman.

\- Yura !

Mais celui-ci fais la sourde oreille aux avertissements du Kazakh. Il n'a pas envie d'être raisonnable ce soir et ce second mojito lui permet d'endormir le sac de noeuds qui lui sert de cerveau. Il éclate de rire en reposant le verre vide, retire sa longue chemise, puis entraîne Otabek sur la piste de danse.

Ce dernier n'est pas en état de résister à l'invitation : il est bien trop occupé à empêcher sa mâchoire d'atterrir sur le lino. Ce qui semblait un innocent t-shirt noir est en réalité celui que Yura portait pour son gala sur "Welcome to the Madness". Qui ne cache pratiquement rien de ses épaules et son dos donc. Et est devenu moulant et trop court entretemps par-dessus le marché, dévoilant son nombril.

" _Come over here_ "

En écho aux gestes du jeune Russe, "Need you tonight" d'INXS ne pouvait tomber plus juste. Les bras levés, il se déhanche près d'Otabek qui ne peut le quitter des yeux, fasciné.

" _Your moves are so raw..._ "

En effet, les gestes de Yura sont inexpérimentés lorsqu'il se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Otabek en une tentative de séduction. Il n'en est que plus charmant. À force de s'agiter, sa queue de cheval s'est en partie relâchée et sa tresse est à deux doigts de s'en libérer.

" _I need you tonight, 'cause I'm not sleeping_."

Le Kazakh a l'impression en cet instant d'être le chanteur, s'adressant à son compagnon, tant il est certain qu'il aura du mal à fermer l'œil après une telle vision. 

Un regard appréciateur sur les fesses de son partenaire d'un type à leur droite achève de lui faire perdre la raison. Il passe un bras possessif autour de la taille fine de Yura, l'attire à lui, bassin contre bassin. 

Un instant, l'adolescent le fixe, ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise. Puis il lui lance un sourire séducteur, les yeux mi-clos et sa main remonte vers la nuque d'Otabek.

Comme il recommence à danser, collé à lui, le Kazakh réalise son erreur. Au moins le type aux yeux baladeurs est allé voir ailleurs, c'est déjà ça. Mais Yura met son self-control à rude épreuve - et avec leur proximité physique, une réaction physiologique risque de trahir le désir que lui inspire le jeune homme.

De peur d'effrayer celui-ci - et par embarras -, Otabek le repousse un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire. Yura le fixe, de nouveau perdu.

Guang-Hong et Leo débarquent à leurs côtés, sauvant le Kazakh d'une explication épineuse. Il les abandonnent sur la piste : ce mojito ne sera finalement pas de trop.

 

*******

 

Barcelone, avril 2018 - Souvenirs

 

Au bruit de la porte qui se referme, Yuri ouvre un oeil. Il s'assoit, baille et observe Otabek fouiller dans sa valise. En survêtement, le front luisant de sueur.

\- Je pige pas comment tu trouves l'énergie d'aller courir tous les matins.

La voix de Yuri surprend son ami - un tressaillement le trahi pendant une demi-seconde - et il lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Pas tous les matins. Juste quand je suis frustré, ajoute-t-il en grommelant tout bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

\- Rien. Je vais prendre une douche et on descend manger ?

Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Otabek intrigue l'adolescent tandis qu'ils se rendent au buffet de l'hôtel. Si la façade de son compagnon est toujours aussi impénétrable, il lui semble détecter une agitation sous-jacente. Les yeux perdus dans son café qui tourbillonne autour de sa cuillère, Yuri décide d'adopter la tactique kazakh : approche directe.

\- Beka, tu peux me dire...

\- Yuratchka !

Il sursaute. Le timing ne pouvait plus mal tomber. Un ouragan s'abat sur lui, ses cheveux argentés inhabituellement en tout sens, ses vêtements enfilés à la hâte. Ses traits torturés rappellent le jour où il a demandé à Yakov de coacher Katsudon pour une journée. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec ce dernier bordel ?

\- Yuratchka, il faut que tu m'aides !

Intérieurement satisfait - le vieux qui le supplie de l'aider ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes -, l'adolescent joue les indifférents.

\- Ben voyons. C'est pas comme si je faisais que ça depuis des mois hein !

\- Oui oui, je sais, tu es un frère, un vrai.

Yura rougit légèrement à ces mots, s'efforce - avec un succès très relatif - de maintenir son attitude hautaine.

\- Hier, poursuit Victor sans se préoccuper du conflit intérieur de son cadet, Yuri était complètement bourré. Il m'a dit un truc incroyable !

Le jeune Russe ricane : à voir les yeux bleus pétillants, l'opération anti-crises-Yuriesques a eu un double effet Kiss Cool.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- On était sur le point de se marier !

\- Sans déc'.

La réplique ironique coupe Victor dans son élan alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour poursuivre sa tirade. Un poisson hors de l'eau. Yura retient un éclat de rire.

\- Tu savais ?!

\- Le monde entier savait Victor, répond l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?

Cette fois, le visage du champion russe est tendu. Yura connaît bien cette expression et sait que la colère couve sous le masque composé.

\- "Pas de choc", bla-bla-bla... Tu te rappelles ? Les doc, Yakov et compagnie. Ton amnésie, tout ça. Fallait pas secouer tes neurones trop violemment sous peine de te rendre _complètement_ sénile.

Victor le fixe en silence, jette un coup d'œil à Otabek qui lui répond d'un simple hochement de tête, revient sur le visage du blondinet.

\- Oh mon dieu. Yuri... souffle-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais. Katsudon a morflé. 

\- Yura, intervient Otabek pour la première fois, tu n'es pas obligé de le présenter comme ça.

\- Non, répond Victor, devançant l'adolescent, il a raison. J'ai fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime, je suis en-dessous de tout.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, soudain très las.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Victor, dit tranquillement le Kazakh. Mais maintenant que tu as réalisé, tu vas faire quoi ?

En cet instant, Yura est heureux de la présence d'Otabek. Son compagnon a une façon à la fois douce et efficace de mettre la situation en perspective. Lui ressent beaucoup trop de compassion pour savoir quoi en faire : pleurer avec le vieux ou lui gueuler dessus pour qu'il bouge son cul.

La question semble en tout cas faire mouche. Victor se redresse, soudain décidé. Il saisit son cadet aux épaules.

\- Yuratchka, est-ce que tu sais dans quelle église on a échangé nos bagues ?

\- Tu m'as tellement rabattu les oreilles de cette histoire que je suis capable de redessiner les rosaces les yeux fermés !

Dans un recoin de son esprit, Yuri repense à ce jour là, le premier passé avec Otabek. Il oblige son cerveau à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Pas si compliqué avec Victor qui lui serre les bras, impatient.

\- Alors ? C'était où ?

\- Quelle ironie que tu aies oublié après m'avoir autant saoulé, ricane l'adolescent.

\- Yura... soupire Otabek.

\- Cathédrale de Barcelone.

À ces mots, Victor le prend dans ses bras. Yuri est si surpris qu'il en oublie de protester. Du reste il n'en a pas le temps : le vieux s'est déjà levé et court vers la sortie.

\- Merci Yuratchka, jette-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions
> 
> Espagnol : "Otros dos de éstos, por favor" = "deux autres du même svp"
> 
> Anglais :   
> "Come over here" = "viens ici"  
> "Your moves are so raw" = "tes gestes sont si inexpérimentés"  
> "I need you tonight, 'cause I'm not sleeping" = "j'ai besoin de toi ce soir, car je ne dors pas"
> 
> L'ensemble des paroles en VO et VF de "Need you tonight" d'INXS sont disponibles ici :  
> https://www.lacoccinelle.net/254901.html  
> La chanson :  
> https://youtu.be/w-rv2BQa2OU  
> À écouter en même temps que la scène :-D Je l'écoutais l'autre jour et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Yurio, me demandez pas pourquoi, et je me disais que le style pouvait coller à Otabek. Oui même si elle ne date pas d'hier lol !
> 
>  
> 
> La tenue et coiffure de Yurio sont celles-ci :   
> http://www.super-groupies.com/special/yurionice_shirt/  
> mais avec le t-shirt de "Welcome to the Madness" bien planqué au départ pour éviter qu'Otabek ne lui fasse les gros yeux ptdr !
> 
> Oui : pauvre Beka 0:-) LOL !


	10. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)
> 
> Et en parallèle des 29 et 30 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22680797 (chapitre 29)

Barcelone, avril 2018 - Re-fiançailles

 

\- Rha je vais vomir, je suis encerclé d'amoureux idiots !

Enlacés, Phichit et Chris ignorent le commentaire de Yurio, et Victor semble prendre un malin plaisir à en rajouter en embrassant le cou de Yuri. 

Otabek sait qu'il y a une bonne part de mauvaise foi dans les mots de l'adolescent, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer - intérieurement - à chacune de ses réactions de dégoût devant toute démonstration d'affection. Il a l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui, incapable de déterminer les limites que l'adolescent accepterait pour leur propre couple.

S'ils en sont seulement un ?

Rien n'est clair, il faut dire que la communication et Yura ça fait deux. Et si Otabek respecte le rythme de son compagnon, il n'aime pas non plus les situations floues.

Il jette un oeil aux deux couples, à la fois heureux pour eux, mais aussi envieux. Il donnerait cher pour simplement tenir la main de Yura devant leurs amis.

L'adolescent semble toutefois se chercher pour l'instant. Ce qui met les nerfs d'Otabek à rude épreuve. Sa danse de la veille ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une tentative de séduction, mais le jeune homme en avait-il seulement consciences ?

Celui-ci pose - de nouveau - pour l'objectif d'un certain téléphone à motif hamster, un bras appuyé sur l'épaule de Phichit. Ils font les clowns, Otabek sourit : manifestement ces deux là s'entendent comme larron en foire.

Le groupe se dirige ainsi vers l'hôtel dans une atmosphère joyeuse.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi le lieu pour le mariage ? demande Phichit à Yuri et Victor en les flashant.

\- Hasetsu, répond ce dernier sans hésiter.

Le Japonais reste bouche ouverte : il était sur le point de répondre aussi, mais à voir son air surpris ça devait être "nous n'avons pas encore décidé". Son fiancé le dévisage avec une tendresse évidente et un sourire ému éclaire alors son propre visage.

Apparemment l'idée séduit également son premier témoin.

\- Génial, on pourra profiter du onsen !

\- Parlez pour vous, grommelle Yura - le second témoin -, je me mets pas à poil devant tout le monde.

\- Ooooh, tu es timide, le taquine le Thaïlandais.

Victor rit doucement.

\- Pourtant tu avais fini par nous rejoindre dans les bains communs.

\- C'est... c'est parce que c'était après la fermeture - il est soudain devenu rouge tomate. Il n'y avait que nous.

\- On pourra privatiser pour les invités, remarque Yuri.

L'adolescent jette un coup d'œil rapide vers Otabek, sa peau se colore jusqu'à la nuque. Le Kazakh se demande qui d'autre a remarqué son manège. Pas Yuri qui est du genre lent à la détente, quant à Chris, Leo et Guang-Hong, ils discutent de leur côté depuis tout à l'heure.

Reste Victor et Phichit. Le premier est indéchiffrable, mais semble un peu trop sérieux pour que cela ne cache rien. Quant au second, ses yeux noirs ont soudain pris une expression rusée.

Pitié, qu'ils ne disent rien, supplie Otabek intérieurement.

Un instant de silence flotte entre eux quatre, puis sans crier gare, Phichit entame une investigation sur les tenues prévues par les futurs mariés.

Otabek réprime un soupir de soulagement.

 

*******

 

Yuri n'avait rien vu venir : par réflexe, il a réagit avec dégoût lorsque Chris a décidé de lécher les amygdales de Phichit devant tout le monde. Comptez sur le Suisse pour faire une annonce sensationnelle. Mais au fond, son ami - oui, le Thaïlandais est entré dans le cercle très fermé des amis de Yuri Plisetsky - a l'air si heureux que l'idée ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Quand au vieux et Katsudon, la situation est enfin revenue à la normale.

Il a l'impression de respirer correctement à nouveau.

Cependant Otabek est inhabituellement silencieux depuis leur retour à l'hôtel. Pas que ce soit un grand bavard, mais l'adolescent a le sentiment que quelque chose lui pèse.

Il réfléchit, repense aux évènements des derniers jours, cet espèce de pélerinage à Barcelone de Victor et Yuri, l'annonce de Chris et Phichit... et parvient à une conclusion.

\- Beka, ça te dit de faire un tour ?

Un instant de surprise passe sur le visage du Kazakh, qui jette un coup d'œil au ciel nocturne à l'extérieur. Finalement, il accepte d'un hochement de tête.

\- Un endroit en particulier ?

\- Oui, mais tu verras.

De nouveau, Otabek semble pris de court par son compagnon, mais il ne proteste pas.

 

À leur dernière visite au parc Güell, le soleil couchant le nimbait d'une atmosphère dorée. De nuit, ils ont une belle vue sur la ville illuminée. Le lieu est chargé de souvenirs, ceux des débuts de leur relation et Yuri se demande soudain si venir ici était une bonne idée.

\- J'espère que ça va aller pour Phichit et Chris, dit-il pour gagner du temps.

Le Thaïlandais broyait du noir au bar en compagnie d'un whisky à leur départ de l'hôtel.

\- Ça ira, le rassure Otabek de sa voix tranquille.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Tu sais quoi sur Chris ?

Accoudé au muret, le Kazakh garde les yeux fixés sur l'horizon comme un an et demi plus tôt. À cette question, il hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Mais je t'assure que ça ira. Au pire, on a de l'entraînement pour aider les couples idiots pas vrai ?

Un sourire accompagne cette remarque, mais Yuri n'arrive pas à y répondre. Pas alors qu'il est venu ici avec Otabek dans un but précis. Cependant il tourne toujours autour du pot, incapable de se jeter à l'eau.

Pendant un moment, ils restent silencieux, côte à côte. À cette heure tardive, le parc est désert et seule la rumeur de la circulation monte jusqu'à eux.

\- Pourquoi Yura ?

La question inattendue fait sursauter celui-ci. Il sent ses intestins se nouer : à force de tergiverser, il a poussé Otabek à dégainer sa technique de sniper.

\- De... de quoi ?

En réalité, il sait parfaitement ce que demande le Kazakh. Pourquoi le faire soudain venir ici au milieu de la nuit ? D'ailleurs son regard s'est posé sur lui et exprime clairement qu'il n'est pas dupe.

Otabek le dévisage en silence. Et patiente.

\- Hum. Euh... Je... tente Yuri.

Il inspire un grand coup, décidé, et débite d'une seule traite :

\- Vas-tu devenir mon petit-ami ou pas ?

À ces mots l'adolescent a l'impression que ses joues le brûlent. Il meurt d'envie de regarder partout ailleurs que dans les yeux bruns, mais prend sur lui pour maintenir le contact visuel. 

Otabek mérite sa franchise.

Celui-ci le fixe bouche bée, avec une expression de stupeur qu'il lui a rarement vu. Il semble avoir perdu toute capacité d'élocution, car aucune réponse ne vient.

Yuri sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée d'un rejet.

Soudain le Kazakh est saisi d'une crise de fou rire.

\- Eh !

Furieux, l'adolescent lui tape l'épaule, ce qui n'a pour effet que d'accentuer l'hilarité de son compagnon. Ce dernier se tient le ventre tant il a du mal à respirer.

\- Enfoiré !

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, il pivote pour s'éloigner quand une main sur son bras le retient.

\- Yura.

C'est tout ce qu'Otabek parvient à prononcer pour l'instant. Tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, il tourne le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Désolé, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu es tellement surprenant. Et reprendre mes propres mots ainsi - il pouffe, se reprend.

Toujours fâché, l'adolescent grommelle un truc inintelligible à base de "tch" et de "crétin". Son compagnon n'en prend pas ombrage à en croire son sourire attendri.

\- Évidemment que je souhaite être ton petit-ami. Je pensais avoir été clair.

Le rouge s'étale sur le visage de Yuri, englobe ses oreilles et sa nuque. Un instant, le Kazakh hésite, semble réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaite lui dire ensuite.

\- Je me demandais plutôt si toi, tu souhaitais une relation amoureuse avec moi. Les démonstrations d'affection de Victor et Yuri, ou Chris et Phichit semblent te dégoûter, alors... - il hausse les épaules. J'ignorais si tu voulais que cela reste purement platonique entre nous.

Yuri baisse les yeux, soudain passionné par le bout de ses chaussures à motif léopard. Il a fait de son mieux jusqu'ici pour soutenir le regard d'Otabek, mais là ça dépasse son niveau gérable d'embarras.

\- C'est pas parce que les deux vieux me dégoûtent à se dégouliner dessus que...

Il hésite. Si ses joues chauffent plus encore, de la fumée va sortir de ses pores.

\- Que ? l'encourage Otabek.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est l'étalage en public qui me gêne. Mais en privé... enfin, tu vois quoi.

\- Non je vois pas. Explique.

Cette fois l'adolescent a l'impression qu'il va mourir de honte. Il maintient ses yeux verts obstinément dirigés vers le sol. Les bottes d'Otabek ont trois boucles sur le côté. Fascinant.

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de faire... des trucs.

\- Des trucs ? Quel genre de trucs ?

\- Putain Beka tu fais exprès là !

Fâché, le Russe relève la tête : face à lui se trouve un Otabek visiblement très amusé par cette conversation.

\- Un peu, avoue ce dernier en réponse à la question rhétorique. Cela dit, je peux faire quoi ?

Le visage cramoisi jusqu'à la nuque, les yeux fuyants, Yuri fait un violent effort pour balbutier une réponse cohérente.

\- Te... tenir... ma main. Par exemple.

Son petit-ami - rien que de l'appeler ainsi dans son esprit lui provoque un court-circuit - lui prend la main avec douceur.

\- Comme ça ?

Il hoche la tête en réponse et ses cheveux blonds glissent autour de ses joues. Un instant Yuri a envie de les rabattre entièrement pour se réfugier derrière.

\- Ou bien, je sais pas, me prendre dans tes bras.

Le Kazakh s'exécute et Yuri cache son visage dans le creux de son cou. Les mains agrippées au devant de son pull, il grommelle quelque chose contre sa peau.

\- Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Yura ?

\- Tu peux aussi m'em... m'embrasser.

Il semble sur le point d'imploser d'embarras. Otabek le trouve tellement adorable qu'un nouveau sourire illumine son visage. Il dépose un baiser sur les cheveux dorés.

\- Je voulais dire ailleurs, râle Yuri.

Un petit rire échappe à son compagnon tandis qu'il relève le visage du Russe d'une main sous son menton.

Pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Beka !

\- Tu n'as pas précisé où.

\- Avoue que tu aimes me faire enrager.

\- Oui, c'est tellement mignon. On dirait un chaton qui crache.

\- Va te faire...

Otabek ne lui laisse pas le loisir de l'envoyer promener : il le fait taire de ses lèvres. Pris de court, Yuri ne peut retenir un gémissement, mi-surpris mi-ravi. Ses mains lâchent le pull de son partenaire pour remonter vers ses épaules.

Après quelques instants, toute trace de timidité semble évaporée : les doigts de Yuri se perdent dans les cheveux d'Otabek et sa bouche lui répond avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque que le jeune homme introduit sa langue entre les lèvres du Kazakh, celui-ci sursaute. Il ouvre les yeux de surprise, mais n'interrompt pas leur étreinte.

Yuri, pour sa part, garde les paupières closes. La coloration de ses joues n'est plus le résultat de sa gêne, mais du plaisir. La vision arrache un grognement à Otabek, qui plonge ses mains dans les longues mèches blondes. Il les entortille autour de ses doigts, incline la tête de son petit-ami et approfondit le baiser.

Sous la lune, seuls au monde dans ce parc qui a vu leurs premiers pas l'un vers l'autre, ils se perdent dans leur étreinte. Ils ignorent combien de temps ils restent ainsi enlacés, explorant la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Otabek mordille la lèvre inférieure de Yuri, se recule à peine. Il plonge ses mains dans la chevelure dorée.

\- Yura... Qu'est-ce que j'aime tes cheveux... Ils sont magnifiques. Tu es magnifique.

Le jeune Russe rosit à ce compliment et regarde timidement son compagnon dans les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu disais que ce serait dommage de les couper sur la plage ?

Il approuve d'un "hmm" en continuant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches. La sensation est agréable et Yuri s'y abandonne en ronronnant, les yeux fermés.

Son visage détendu est une invitation à laquelle Otabek ne cherche pas à résister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais devoir faire une modification sur les chapitres déjà publiés de "Welcome to the Madness" par rapport à l'âge de la majorité sexuelle au Kazakhstan. Il semble que la page française de Wikipedia ne soit pas à jour et que cet âge soit de 16 ans comme en Russie (notamment). Ça ne change pas grand chose à ce que j'ai publié, mais je vais devoir réfléchir à mon intrigue sous un nouvel angle du coup !


	11. Éloignement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)  
> Et en parallèle et après les 34 et 35 de "Intoxicated" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22898607 (chapitre 34)

Saint-Pétersbourg, mai 2018 - Scandale

 

\- Merde, j'en connais à qui ça va pas plaire.

Le nez sur son téléphone portable, Yuri fait défiler l'article du site _People_. Il est abonné au flux RSS de ce torchon pour surveiller les conneries qu'ils débitent sur lui. Ou ses amis. Depuis que la presse a eu vent du mariage de Victor et Yuri l'an prochain, les journalistes tournent autour de leur petit groupe comme des hyènes autour d'un cadavre.

Une notification avec les mots clés "Phichit Chulanont" et "Christophe Giacometti" l'a poussé à ouvrir leur page d'accueil et l'article lui a sauté au visage.

\- Sérieux les gars, grogne-t-il devant la photo, roulez-vous des pelles ailleurs qu'à l'aéroport.

Il rit jaune devant le titre : "Phichit Chulanont : dernière victime de Christophe Giacometti, tombeur du monde du patinage ?". Mouaf. Derrière le sourire innocent du Thaïlandais se cache en réalité un démon, il est tout sauf une victime dans l'affaire.

\- Eh Katsudon! Vieux schnock !

Sur le banc voisin, les interpellés viennent de finir de lacer leurs patins.

\- Matez un peu ça.

Il balance son téléphone à tête de tigre vers Yuri, qui le rattrape de justesse. Victor se penche sur l'écran près de son fiancé.

\- Oh merde, commente ce dernier. J'appelle Chris tout de suite.

\- Et moi Phichit, renchérit le Japonais.

Le portable vole dans le sens inverse et Yuri fronce les sourcils en parcourant l'article. Quelque chose lui dit que tout ça a un lien avec cette soirée à Barcelone lors de laquelle Phichit avait noyé son énervement dans le whisky.

Et il connaît donc quelqu'un capable de déméler le faux du vrai en dehors des deux concernés qui ne répondent pas aux appels de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Ça lui donnera un prétexte pour appeler son petit-ami.

Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin.

\- Beka, tu as vu l'article ?

\- Bonjour Yura.

Le Kazakh est habitué à sa façon directe d'entamer une conversation et ne s'en formalise guère.

\- _People_ , poursuit Yuri sur sa lancée. Un ramassis de conneries sur Phichit et Chris. Remarque on peut pas s'attendre à mieux de leur part.

\- Ah. Laisse-moi jeter un oeil.

Pendant quelques instants, il entend Otabek attraper quelque chose, cliquer et pianoter - tiens, il est chez lui ? - puis soupirer.

\- J'espère que Chris va réussir à encaisser ça.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?

\- En partie. Comme toujours ils le tournent comme ça les arrange. Ce témoignage, ça doit être cet ancien patineur qui a essayé de le discréditer il y a quelques années. Ça lui était revenu dans la tronche, il profite sûrement de l'article pour se venger.

\- C'était ça leur truc à Barcelone ?

\- Oui. Chris a manifestement beaucoup souffert. Heureusement Phichit est là cette fois.

\- Et nous aussi.

Yuri entend le sourire attendri dans la voix de son petit-ami.

\- Toi qui refusait toujours d'avouer ton attachement à d'autres, tu as bien progressé.

La remarque provoque un afflux sanguin aux joues de l'adolescent.

\- Ça doit être à cause d'une certaine personne, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Tu me le présenteras ?

\- Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour ça.

Un silence soudain entre eux. Ils ont repris l'entraînement, chacun chez soi, plusieurs milliers de kilomètres entre eux. Avant Otabek, Yuri ignorait qu'on pouvait tant souffrir de l'absence de quelqu'un. Bien sûr ils se parlent au quotidien, mais les quelques jours d'étreintes à Barcelone n'ont pas suffi à combler le jeune Russe.

\- Tu me manques, souffle celui-ci.

\- Tu me manques aussi Yura.

 

********

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, juillet 2018 - Répartitions

 

Pour la cinquantième fois en dix minutes, Yuri rafraîchit la page web sur l'ordinateur portable de Katsudon. Makkachin a envahi ses genoux, rendant la manoeuvre malaisée, mais l'adolescent ne repousse pas le grand chien. Un vrai pot-de-colle, comme son maître qui semble incapable de s'éloigner de plus d'un pas de son fiancé.

\- Yuuuri ! l'appelle le champion russe de son accent traînant. Tu peux aller courir plus tard, les répartitions du Grand Prix vont tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

L'interpellé hausse une épaule.

\- Je les verrai en rentrant alors. J'ai besoin d'éliminer les glaces que tu m'as forcé à manger hier.

\- Mais il faisait tellement chaud.

\- C'est vrai, on a frôlé les vingt-cinq degrés. Une fournaise.

Moqueur, le Japonais dépose un baiser sur le front de Victor qui boude, puis file sans lui laisser le temps de râler plus longtemps.

\- Yurioooo !

\- Arrête ton char vieux schnock, il va revenir.

Il n'a pas levé les yeux de l'écran pour répondre, d'ailleurs pour faire bonne mesure il appuie de nouveau sur la touche F5.

\- Ah ! s'exclame-t-il, triomphal.

Le tableau de répartition apparaît enfin. Victor se glisse dans le coin encore libre du canapé et Yuri se retrouve à présent envahi des deux côtés. En temps normal, il râlerait, mais il est bien trop occupé à vérifier à quelles épreuves il est assigné. Et à comparer avec celles d'Otabek.

\- Vous n'avez que Skate Canada en commun, commente Victor comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Si vous voulez vous affronter de nouveau avant les Mondiaux, va falloir arriver tous les deux en finale.

\- Comme si c'était un problème.

\- Il n'y était pas l'an dernier.

\- Mais l'an dernier... Attends une minute.

Yuri réalise soudain que son aîné semble un peu trop bien comprendre ses pensées. Les yeux plissés de suspicion, il se tourne vers celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu mets Beka sur le tapis comme ça ?

Un sourire qui se veut innocent, mais dont la ruse n'échappe pas au jeune homme, se dessine sur le visage de Victor.

\- Oh ? Tu pensais à Otabek ? Je parlais de Yuri.

"Enfoiré", pense l'adolescent, les dents serrées. "Il a fait exprès pour que je me trahisse."

\- Katsudon était en finale du Grand Prix l'an dernier. Je sais bien que tu as oublié, mais quand même.

Oeil pour oeil.

Il regrette pourtant ses mots instantanément. Les traits de Victor se sont décomposés à ce rappel.

\- Je voulais dire aux Mondiaux, précise ce dernier.

Un instant de silence lourd de mauvais souvenirs et de gêne passe entre eux. Malgré le temps et les épreuves, ils ne se sont pas vraiment amélioré en communication. Victor soupire, puis s'apprête à reprendre la parole.

\- Pardon, le devance Yuri, c'était nul comme remarque.

Stupéfait de ces excuses spontanées, son compagnon passe un bras autour de ses épaules. 

\- Et moi j'aurais dû parler sans détours au lieu de te piéger. Désolé.

Étonnamment, le jeune homme ne repousse pas l'étreinte de son coach. Sans le regarder, il sourit tendrement.

\- On sort ensemble tu sais. Avec Beka.

La main sur son épaule se crispe un instant.

\- Vous en êtes déjà là ?

\- Ça nous a pris un an et demi, c'est pas spécialement rapide.

\- Mon petit Yuratchka grandit si vite.

Celui-ci ricane, repousse le bras de Victor, mais sans hargne - un progrès. 

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à un vieux schnock.

\- Il te traite bien j'espère ?

\- T'es quoi ? Mon père ?

\- Disons ton grand frère maladroit et trop protecteur.

\- C'est _Beka_ , Victor. Plus intègre et respectueux je connais pas.

\- Oh. Tant mieux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu lui cassais la gueule ?

\- Peut-être bien. Plus sérieusement, tu tiens le coup en le voyant deux-trois fois par an ?

La réponse est inscrite sur son visage tordu de douleur, mais il garde le silence.

\- Almaty n'est qu'à cinq heures de vol. Au fait, Yakov sera absent vendredi, je serai tout seul pour vous coacher, j'espère que je vais m'en sortir.

Sur ces mots, il se lève avec un clin d'œil pour son cadet.


	12. Visite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)  
> Et entre les 35 et 36 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22927260 (chapitre 35)

Almaty, juillet 2018 - Surprise

 

\- Otabek ! Surveille ta réception !

\- Oui coach.

Concentré, le jeune homme reprend de la vitesse pour un nouveau saut.

\- Passable. Recommence.

Otabek ne proteste pas. Son coach est strict, son régime d'entraînement spartiate, mais on ne survit pas au champ de bataille sans une préparation militaire. Surtout à l'approche des épreuves du Grand Prix. Cette année il est plus motivé que jamais pour atteindre la finale - et y voir Yuri.

Il enchaine trois nouveaux sauts avant d'obtenir un "mouais pas mal", ce qui équivaut à un compliment, puis ils passent à une série de pas, pas sa spécialité, raison de plus pour s'y attarder. 

\- Fais une pause Otabek.

\- Bien coach.

En s'essuyant le front, il rejoint le bord de la patinoire pour boire, tandis que son entraîneur torture une autre victime.

\- Quelle discipline, remarque une voix qui s'approche. Jamais tu l'envoies paître ?

Otabek recrache sa gorgée d'eau. Soit il a des hallucinations auditives, soit...

\- Yura ?!

Le blondinet lui fait un sourire radieux et un rien auto-satisfait. Apparemment surprendre son petit-ami faisait partie de ses objectifs.

\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- À ton avis patate ? - il lève les yeux au ciel. Une soudaine envie de tourisme, Almaty est la dernière destination en vogue, tu savais pas ? Dis, tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

Le Kazakh obéit. Puis semble retrouver l'usage de ses neurones.

\- Yura, mets la capuche de ton sweat, fais profil bas et attends-moi ici.

Le ton soudain autoritaire de son petit-ami surprend le jeune Russe, qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Des journalistes traînent dans le coin ces derniers temps. Je dois y aller - son coach l'appelle pour reprendre la séance -, tu ne bouges pas O.K. ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Évidemment, la capacité de concentration d'Otabek en prend soudain un coup. Son coach a beau aboyer, rien n'y fait. Il n'a jamais été si soulagé d'arriver à la fin d'une séance d'entraînement.

Il ne perd alors pas un instant, arrache ses patins plus qu'il ne les retire, les fourre dans son sac et file rejoindre Yuri.

Un instant, ils se dévisagent en souriant. Les bras d'Otabek le démangent : il meurt d'envie de le serrer contre lui. Mais il se contente de lui faire signe de le suivre après avoir vérifié que personne ne prête attention au jeune Russe.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui les conduit chez Otabek ils restent silencieux, marchant côte à côte, leurs mains s'effleurent trop souvent pour que ce soit un hasard. Le Kazakh jette un oeil à son compagnon : celui-ci garde le regard baissé et ses joues se sont légèrement colorées. Otabek accélère le pas, pressé de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Une fois la porte du studio refermée, Otabek laisse tomber son sac, prend Yuri dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Le jeune homme sent le shampoing, lui rappelant que lui sort d'une séance d'activité physique et est trempé de sueur. Il se recule, une main sur la joue de Yuri.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours, un grand week-end quoi.

\- Yakov t'a laissé faire un break avec la saison qui approche ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Je lui ai pas demandé son avis, j'avais trop envie de te voir. Skate Canada c'est dans tellement longtemps et après on ne sait pas quand...

L'adolescent laisse sa phrase en suspend, soudain triste.

\- Et Victor ?

Le jeune Russe ricane.

\- Le type qui a lâché sa carrière pour aller coacher son crush à l'autre bout du monde ?

\- Oui, je suppose que ma question est idiote, répond Otabek, amusé.

\- Je lui ai dit pour nous, c'est lui qui a suggéré cette visite.

Un soudain silence. Yuri détourne les yeux, semble évaluer l'impact de ses mots, puis reprend.

\- Tu sais, ça m'est égal que des journalistes dévoilent notre relation. 

La main d'Otabek retombe, il soupire. Il espérait éviter le sujet vu la sensibilité de Yuri à celui-ci, mais là il n'a plus le choix.

\- Yura, même si c'est légal dans nos deux pays de sortir ensemble, certains risquent de voir ça d'un mauvais oeil tant que tu es mineur. 

À en croire l'expression stupéfaite du jeune homme, il n'avait pas vu venir cette conversation.

\- Oh, finit-il par articuler. Euh, attends - il fronce les sourcils. T'es en train de me dire quoi là ? Que tu veux qu'on arrête jusqu'à mon anniversaire ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu peux toujours courir, c'est complètement crétin et...

\- Non, juste faire profil bas en attendant. Les paparazzis ne nous louperont pas sinon, tu as bien vu avec Chris et Phichit. Je ne veux pas que ça impacte ta carrière.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est toi qui risque d'être mal vu en tant qu'adulte et tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Tu passeras toujours avant, Yura.

\- Oh, répète celui-ci, pris de court par la déclaration.

Le visage de Yuri s'éclaire alors d'un sourire ironique. Une main sur la hanche, il défie son petit-ami du regard.

\- Tu refuses de m'emmener en boite, mais ça ne te pose pas de problèmes de me rouler une pelle avant mes dix-huit ans ?

\- Moralement, un peu, avoue Otabek. Mais tu me laisserais attendre ?

En guise de réponse, l'adolescent attrape le pull d'Otabek pour l'attirer à lui. Il écrase leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre d'un geste plus autoritaire que tendre. Ses mains viennent emprisonner son visage, lui interdisant de se détourner.

Comme s'il en avait envie.

La langue de Yuri envahit sa bouche, cherche la sienne qui lui répond. Otabek referme ses bras autour de son partenaire, le serre contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Seigneur qu'il lui a manqué !

Lorsque le jeune Russe mordille ses lèvres, puis sa langue, le cerveau d'Otabek fait un court-circuit. Il grogne et ses mains se déplacent sur les hanches de Yuri. Un reste de lucidité le fait hésiter, mais au même instant son petit-ami gémit, et sa raison s'écroule.

Ses doigts cherchent le bord de sweat de Yuri, puis écartent son t-shirt. Enfin, il peut toucher directement la peau qui semble brûlante sous la sienne. Il remonte le longs des flancs, tirant des frissons à son partenaire dont la respiration s'accélère.

\- Yura, murmure-t-il, le souffle court, lorsqu'il déplace sa bouche des lèvres de celui-ci à son cou.

Il en trace la ligne du bout de la langue, s'empare du lobe de son oreille, tandis que ses mains parcourent le dos du jeune homme. L'une d'elle vient en exploration sur le torse.

Lorsqu'elle frôle un téton, Yuri se crispe soudain avec un hoquet de surprise. La réaction agit comme une claque, faisant réaliser à Otabek ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Il se redresse, retire ses mains de sous les vêtements de son petit-ami et recule d'un pas.

\- Ah, je... Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Yuri le dévisage avec les yeux d'un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture, tétanisé.

\- Non, ce... c'est... J'ai pas détesté. Juste je m'y attendais pas. Mais... mais si tu veux aller plus loin...

\- Yura.

Un instant Otabek se demande comment formuler ce qu'il veut dire. Il se passe une main sur le visage et respire un coup.

\- Évidemment que j'en ai envie, mais je ne suis pas tout seul. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suivrai ton rythme. Excuse-moi de m'être laissé emporter.

\- Pour toi, je peux faire un effort tu sais.

L'adolescent tente d'avoir l'air assuré, mais son expression le trahit. Il tressaille lorsqu'Otabek s'approche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Non. Pas comme ça. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à se forcer pour ces choses là. Comment pourrais-je prétendre t'aimer et te mettre une quelconque pression ?

Yuri croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Le geste défensif n'échappe pas au Kazakh qui grimace. L'expression du jeune homme l'intrigue : il semble en plein conciliabule interne.

\- Yura ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses. S'il-te-plaît ?

S'il meurt d'envie de reprendre le blond dans ses bras, Otabek garde ses bras sagement le long du corps. Yuri évite son regard, mais tente de lui répondre.

\- J'ai à la fois envie de plus. Et en même temps ça me fait flipper.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De me dévoiler complètement. De ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes. D'avoir mal. D'être rebuté. De perdre le contrôle. Un peu de tout ça.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

L'adolescent relève la tête d'un geste vif à ces mots et le regarde enfin en face.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Alors, c'est le principal. Pour le reste, on verra au fur et à mesure, d'accord ?

Il tend la main à son petit-ami, qui la considère un instant. Puis il décroise enfin ses bras et revient dans ceux d'Otabek.

Pendant quelques minutes ils restent enlacés en silence.

\- Je n'ai qu'un clic-clac ici, dit soudain Otabek. Si tu préfères, mes parents peuvent t'héberger.

\- Non, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

\- Même si ça veut dire dormir ensemble ?

\- Encore mieux.

Le rire du Kazakh résonne contre la poitrine de son compagnon.

\- Je peux pas te promettre de rester complètement sage, tu es trop tentant. Et je suis pas un saint. Mais je m'arrêterai toujours quand tu le demandes.

Lorsqu'il pense à l'effet qu'il produit sur le si stoïque Otabek, Yuri en est à la fois grisé et nerveux. 

\- Ça me va. Je te fais confiance, répète-t-il.

À ces mots, son petit-ami le serre un peu plus fort, puis l'écarte doucement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Un tour en moto, ça te tente ?

 

Bien sûr que l'idée le botte, mais Yuri n'a pas anticipé que ladite moto se trouve dans le garage des parents d'Otabek. S'il savait que sa famille habite à deux pas, il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à la rencontrer.

\- Salut m'man. Naïla est sortie ou enfermée dans sa chambre ?

Le calme ambiant ne pouvait signifier que l'un ou l'autre.

\- Sortie, répond-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et ta grand-mère dors.

\- Ah zut, je lui présenterai Yura ce soir dans ce cas.

La mère d'Otabek remarque alors le jeune homme blond caché derrière son fils. Le visiteur est un peu plus grand que ce dernier, mais il se tient voûté, mal à l'aise.

\- M'man, poursuit Otabek en passant un bras autour de lui, voici Yura.

Elle fixe d'abord la main sur la taille du jeune homme, puis son visage rouge d'embarras, encadré de mèches dorées.

\- Enchantée, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, j'espère que mon fils se comporte bien avec toi. Tu m'entends Beka ?

\- Oui m'man.

\- Euh... commence Yuri, perdu, en rendant la poignée de main de la femme à l'expression sévère.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir de sa visite plus tôt tout de même, je n'ai rien de spécial pour le diner !

\- Désolé m'man. On peut faire des courses.

\- C'est ma faute madame Altin, je suis venu à l'improviste. Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, on se débrouillera avec Beka.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Et appelle-moi Sofia.

\- Ah. Euh, d'accord... Sofia.

\- M'man on va faire un tour en bécane.

\- Soyez prudents.

Otabek répond d'un vague "hmm-hmm" et mène son petit-ami vers le garage. Sur une étagère il attrape deux casques et en lance un à Yuri. Celui-ci reste planté là avec l'objet dans les mains tandis que le Kazakh ouvre la porte du garage, puis déplace la moto à l'extérieur.

\- Beka ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- J'espère que je suis pas une gêne pour ta mère.

Otabek lui répond d'un haussement de sourcils interrogateur ; Yuri développe sa pensée.

\- Elle a l'air de se sentir obligée de bien me recevoir.

\- Normal, tu es mon petit-ami. Elle râle, mais c'est juste sa façon bourrue d'être contente de te rencontrer.

Yuri se demande combien de fois il devra entendre le terme "petit-ami" dans la bouche d'Otabek avant d'arrêter de rougir. Après avoir croisé Sofia, il comprend en tout cas mieux d'où viennent les expressions indéchiffrables et la discipline du patineur kazakh.

 

Finalement, Yuri survit au diner familial. La présence de la grand-mère d'Otabek n'y est pas étrangère - la vieille femme lui rappelle son propre grand-père - mais les parents de son petit-ami le reçoivent avec une gentillesse bourrue qui semble être le signe distinctif des Altin. Quant à la petite soeur, elle n'a que deux ans de moins que lui, pas si difficile de s'entendre.

Avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain, le jeune couple les quitte pour revenir au studio. Le coeur battant, Yuri observe Otabek ouvrir le clic-clac et y jeter deux oreillers et une couette. Ils se changent rapidement pour la nuit, dos tournés, puis le Kazakh s'allonge et tend une main vers son compagnon.

Cette fois l'adolescent a l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser et sa peau semble à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée.

Sans un mot, il soulève son coin de couette, se glisse dessous et vient se blottir dans les bras ouverts.

Pendant un moment, Otabek se contente de le garder contre lui, laissant à Yuri le temps de s'apaiser. Lorsqu'il sent les muscles se détendre contre lui, le Kazakh trace de petits cercles du pouce sur le dos du jeune homme, puis embrasse le sommet de son crâne.

Il ne fait rien d'autre, se contente de respirer les cheveux doré et profiter de la chaleur de Yuri dans ses bras.

Ce dernier finit par bouger. Il mélange ses jambes à celles d'Otabek, relève la tête et embrasse son partenaire. Un baiser chaste, juste un effleurement de lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Beka, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce ces mots. Bouleversé, le Kazakh lui répond d'un nouveau doux baiser.

\- Je t'aime Yura. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changement du rating 0:-)


	13. Parenthèse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)  
> Et entre les 35 et 36 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22927260 (chapitre 35)

Almaty, juillet 2018 - Réveil

 

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Yuri a l'impression d'étouffer. Des jambes immobilisent les siennes, des bras l'entourent. Il parvient - difficilement - à entrouvrir un oeil : un t-shirt, un bout de peau, des mèches brunes. Il lève son regard et tombe sur le visage endormi d'Otabek, l'ombre d'une barbe sur les joues et le menton.

\- Eh, Beka, marmonne-t-il, je suis pas un nounours.

Son petit-ami ne réagit pas, il dort à poings fermés. Yuri gigote pour tenter de se libérer, mais rien n'y fait. La manoeuvre empire même son problème.

Certes à son âge il n'y a rien d'anormal à avoir une érection matinale, seulement la proximité d'Otabek rend la situation particulièrement embarrassante. Surtout avec la cuisse de celui-ci entre les siennes.

De nouveau, il essaye de se libérer. Le Kazakh bouge un peu, frotte son entrejambe dans son sommeil. Yuri se mord la lèvre pour étouffer un juron, ce qui ne fonctionne qu'à moitié.

\- Hmmm ? Yura ?

En partie endormi, Otabek le serre un peu plus près encore.

Oh. Ils sont tous les deux dans le même état.

La réaction est purement physiologique se dit Yuri, pas de quoi s'y attarder.

Pourtant il est incapable d'en détourner ses pensées.

Otabek, toujours pas vraiment réveillé, enfouit son nez dans les mèches blondes, parcourt son dos des mains. La sensation est agréable. Yuri relève le visage.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent. Au diable l'haleine du matin, ils s'embrassent passionnément, lèvres, langues et dents se cherchant, se caressant, se mélangeant. Otabek fait basculer le jeune Russe sur le dos et leurs corps s'épousent complètement.

Le poids de son compagnon sur lui, Yuri se sent à la fois en sécurité et en danger. C'est une sensation étrange, celle de s'abandonner à l'autre.

La bouche d'Otabek se déplace ; il mordille la mâchoire de Yuri, puis descend vers son cou. Il s'attarde là où pulse la veine jugulaire, dont il sent le rythme accélérer sous sa langue en même temps que la respiration du jeune homme. Ses joues râpeuses irritent délicieusement la peau tendre de la gorge de Yuri.

Contre ses hanches, celles d'Otabek ondulent, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Une friction bien placée provoque une onde de plaisir. Yuri suffoque.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Le jeune Russe met un instant à comprendre qu'Otabek lui a posé une question. Ce dernier s'est immobilisé et, relevé sur un coude, le dévisage.

Yuri secoue la tête en réponse. Ses doigts descendent, hésitants, vers le bord du t-shirt de son partenaire. Otabek patiente, lui laissant le temps de décider de leur prochain mouvement. Comme une danse dont l'un des partenaires apprendrait maladroitement les pas.

Finalement, Yuri passe ses mains sous le vêtement. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les omoplates d'Otabek, descend vers le creux de ses reins, parcourt ses flancs, s'attarde sur la nuque. De la seconde main, il remonte la manche sur l'épaule gauche pour dévoiler le tatouage tribal, en redessine les contours. La caresse est légère, l'adolescent se demande s'il devrait s'y prendre autrement, toucher le Kazakh ailleurs. Celui-ci s'est figé, semble soudain tendu et son visage est aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi ne l'embrasse-t-il plus ?

Yuri fronce les sourcils, adorablement perplexe, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème particulièrement épineux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yura ?

Les yeux verts fixent son partenaire, sérieux.

\- Ça ne te fait rien mes caresses ?

Otabek grimace, un mélange de sourire et d'agacement passe sur ses traits.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, répond-il.

\- Mais tu ne réagis pas. Et tu as arrêté de bouger et m'embrasser.

Un rire étouffé s'échappe finalement, vibre contre la cage thoracique de Yuri.

\- J'essaye de te ménager Yura. Crois-moi, ça demande toute ma volonté.

Oh.

Lui, le jeune homme malhabile à ces jeux parvient à troubler Otabek, un modèle de stoïcisme. À cette réalisation il se sent soudain moins démuni : il a une part de contrôle dans la situation.

Ravi, il sourit à son petit-ami, avant de lui mordiller l'épaule. Le hoquet de surprise que provoque son geste le rend un peu plus audacieux et il ondule des hanches.

\- Seigneur Yura... Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Hmmm, non. Juste fissurer ton masque de calme. Je ne sais pas trop si je te fais de l'effet, mais...

À ces mots, Otabek semble oublier ses bonnes résolutions. D'une main, il tourne le visage de Yuri vers le sien, dévore sa bouche avec férocité. Jamais encore il n'a ainsi embrassé le jeune Russe. C'est primitif, animal, comme s'il essayait de le posséder. Yuri gémit sous l'assaut, un frisson d'excitation descend le long de son dos.

Pour la première fois, les digues de contrôle qu'Otabek maintient en permanence autour de lui ont cédé. Et c'est lui qui en est responsable. L'idée est grisante.

La main libre du Kazakh remonte son t-shirt, ses doigts dessinent la ligne de ses abdominaux, remontent, effleurent un téton. Comme la première fois, le jeune Russe sursaute, mais il retient son partenaire contre lui pour l'encourager à poursuivre. 

Ce dernier ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il approfondit ses caresses, fait rouler le téton entre le pouce et l'index. La sensation surprend Yuri, qui interrompt leur baiser. Et sa respiration. Il n'est plus conscient que de la sensation qui part de sa poitrine et envoie une onde de chaleur vers son bas-ventre. Insconsciemment il frotte celui-ci contre Otabek, leur érection l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements.

La bouche d'Otabek se déplace vers l'oreille de Yuri. Il en lèche le lobe, le mordille, le suçote, tirant frissons et gémissements au jeune homme.

Le Kazakh se redresse le temps de se débarrasser de son t-shirt, soulève celui de Yuri avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, reçoit un simple hochement de tête en réponse. Le vêtement rejoint l'autre au sol.

L'accès enfin libre, Otabek dépose une pluie de baisers de la gorge au nombril, déplace sa bouche sur une hanche, remonte vers l'épaule, en suit la courbe. Jamais Yuri n'a ainsi abandonné son corps à quelqu'un.

Soudain intimidé, il se demande si celui-ci plait à son partenaire. Ces derniers mois il a été l'objet de nombreuses transformations, aussi l'adolescent ne sait plus très bien qui il est. Le Kazakh est tombé amoureux d'un jeune homme petit et délicat, ce torse qui s'est élargi est-il toujours à son goût ? Et que dire de sa taille qui dépasse à présent celle de son petit-ami ?

Ce dernier s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. Puis, un coude de chaque côté de la tête de Yuri, il se redresse pour le dévisager. Leurs corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, chauds et fermes, et ils ne peuvent ignorer aucune de leurs réactions à cette séance de câlins, de leur respiration saccadée, à la bosse entre leurs cuisses, aux joues roses de plaisir de Yuri.

Comme Otabek reste ainsi immobile, le jeune Russe incline la tête, interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que tu es à l'aise avec ce que l'on fait en ce moment ? lui demande le Kazakh.

Il hoche la tête, mais une coloration d'embarras vient s'ajouter à celle déjà présente sur son visage. Sa réponse n'est qu'à moitié vraie, mais le plaisir dépasse son inconfort.

\- Très bien : je peux aller jusqu'où ?

À cette question, Yuri rougit plus encore et détourne le regard.

Jusqu'où en effet ? Qu'y a-t-il après ?

Évidemment, il a quelques idées, à dix-sept ans il a déjà eu sa part de fantasmes érotiques. Mais imaginer ou lire ces derniers et passer à l'acte sont deux choses bien différentes. Toucher et être toucher au plus intime de soi l'effraye encore.

\- Je... je sais pas, finit-il par balbutier. Pour l'instant ça me suffit je crois.

\- Compris.

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait le temps de protester, Otabek passe un bras autour de sa taille, puis bascule sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Je devais t'écraser à force, explique-t-il à son cri de surprise.

Ils se dévisagent en souriant, puis s'embrassent de nouveau. Yuri pose sa joue contre la poitrine de son petit-ami, serein entre ses bras.

\- Merci Beka.

\- De rien, mais pourquoi ?

\- De ta patience.

Il rit doucement, le son vibre sous l'oreille de l'adolescent. Une main se perd dans ses mèches blondes.

\- C'est normal Yura, c'est simplement du respect. Et lorsque je te ferai l'amour je veux que ton désir efface tes hésitations.

La peau brûlante d'embarras, Yuri enfouit son visage sous ses cheveux. Comment Otabek peut-il prononcer de tels mots aussi facilement ? Être aussi direct dans l'expression de ses désirs ? Ça le dépasse complètement.

Le jeune homme marmonne quelque chose contre le torse du Kazakh et il l'interroge d'un "hmm ?".

\- Mais du coup c'est toi qui fait tous les efforts, répète Yuri.

Otabek hausse une épaule, secouant un peu la tête blonde sur lui.

\- Je suis plus âgé et expérimenté, c'est ma responsabilité.

Les muscles de Yuri se crispent soudain à ces mots.

"Expérimenté".

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler ça.

Sous sa joue, Otabek s'est tendu lui aussi, réalisant probablement son erreur.

Silencieux, l'adolescent se redresse. Assis à califourchon sur Otabek, il croise les bras et le foudroie du regard.

\- Combien ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question : tu as eu combien "d'expériences sans lendemain" ?

\- Yura...

\- Alors ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Pour moi ça en a.

\- Tu es jaloux d'histoires passées ?

\- Ah ? Ce sont des "histoires" finalement ? Pas juste des plans cul en passant ?

Manifestement atterré par la direction de la conversation, Otabek se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Trois. Voilà, tu es content ?

\- Non.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Yura ? demande Otabek, irrité, en haussant la voix contre lui pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas changer le passé !

Pendant un instant, ils se défient du regard en silence, Otabek allongé, Yuri assis au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux en bataille. Ce dernier sait bien qu'il est irrationnel, mais ce sentiment est plus fort que lui.

\- Je croyais que j'étais ton seul amour, remarque-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler une brisure dans sa voix.

\- Oui Yura. Peux-tu concevoir que ce sont deux choses différentes ? Tu avais dix ans à notre première rencontre, je ne savais même pas si on se reverrait un jour, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir vécu entretemps.

L'adolescent détourne les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, sa bouche forme une moue boudeuse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je déteste cette idée, grommelle-t-il.

La tempête étant, semble-t-il, apaisée, Otabek se redresse, encadre le visage du jeune homme de ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Je peux te garantir que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi mon ange.

\- An... ange ?

Le mot doux efface toute trace de bouderie, tant Yuri est pris de court. Le Kazakh profite de l'effet de surprise pour le refaire basculer sur le lit et lui dévorer le cou de baisers légers, frottant volontairement son début de barbe contre lui. Yuri éclate de rire.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais un beau parleur Beka.

\- Seulement en situation de crise.

\- Tu t'en tires à bon compte pour cette fois.

\- Me voilà rassuré.

 

*****

 

Aéroport d'Almaty, juillet 2018 - Séparation

 

D'ordinaire, les aéroports sont comme une seconde maison pour des patineurs internationaux. Ils ne comptent plus le nombre traversé, les heures passées à attendre un vol en s'occupant comme ils peuvent, faisant parfois des rencontres de hasard avec d'autres voyageurs. On y croise le monde entier, qui est là avec du temps à tuer, pas toujours une batterie chargée - ou la bonne prise pour profiter des bornes disponibles - et qui entame donc volontiers une conversation entre inconnus qui ne se reverront jamais.

D'ordinaire donc, ces lieux n'ont pas de charge émotionnelle particulière. Mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois, Otabek y est venu avec sa moto, pour accompagner le départ de son petit-ami. Pour la première fois aussi, il a une boule au ventre à l'idée de leur séparation.

Ils ont volé trois jours entre parenthèse dans leur planning chargé, remplis d'étreintes, de discussions simples, de promenades en ville ou dans les montagnes, de films à peine regardés entre deux baisers. Pendant un court instant ils ont oublié la compétition, les heures d'entraînement acharné, la distance : ils ont vécu l'instant présent intensément, sans penser au lendemain.

Cependant le temps ne s'est pas arrêté pour eux. Et pour une fois la compagnie Aeroflot n'a pas eu la décence d'être en retard.

Ils ont tout deux opté pour un sweat à capuche, relevé sur leurs cheveux, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur la présence du "héros du Kazakhstan" raccompagnant le jeune champion russe. Ce dernier se tient les épaules voûtées, manifestement misérable à l'heure de la séparation.

\- Tu m'appelles à ton arrivée Yura ?

Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier hoche simplement la tête. Otabek imite sa pose de peur de ne pas résister à la tentation de le prendre dans les bras. Il a la sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts tant l'envie est grande d'envoyer toute prudence au diable dans ce lieu public. Finalement, il parvient à se raisonner en songeant à la répugnance de Yuri à démontrer de l'affection en public.

\- Beka... - un instant Yuri hésite, puis reprend. Tu peux rester un jour de plus à Vancouver ? Je sais que ce sera ton anniversaire, tu préfères sans doute être avec ta famille, mais...

\- Bien sûr Yura, je serais ravi de le passer avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

L'adolescent a enfin relevé la tête et le fixe, ses yeux verts brillants de bonheur. Puis il fronce les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose.

\- Ton coach ne risque pas de se poser des questions ?

Otabek hausse les épaules.

\- Je lui dirai que je veux rendre visite à Guang-Hong puisque c'est à Vancouver.

\- Ah, effectivement.

Pendant un instant ils se dévisagent en silence. Puis Yuri parcourt les environs du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose. Perplexe, le Kazakh fronce les sourcils, essayant de suivre le cours des pensées de son petit-ami. Exercice auquel il échoue en général, celles-ci sont bien trop alambiquées pour lui.

Les traits de l'adolescent s'illuminent soudain et avant qu'Otabek n'ait le temps de lui en demander la raison, il se retrouve entrainé par la manche.

\- Yura ?

Ce dernier se glisse dans un recoin, derrière un panneau publicitaire, attire son compagnon à lui et l'embrasse. Juste un baiser rapide du bout des lèvres.

Otabek le fixe, bouche bée, yeux ronds.

\- On devrait pas être vus d'ici ? explique timidement Yuri. Et on a couvert nos visages donc...

À cet instant, Otabek envoie toute volonté de prudence aux orties. Il peut enfin prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'empare de sa bouche.

Un recoin de son cerveau lui rappelle l'affaire Chris-Phichit, mais il le chasse comme un moustique agaçant. Désespéré par leur séparation géographique imminente, il serre Yuri contre lui à l'en étouffer et l'embrasse passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils brisent leur étreinte, Otabek pose son front contre celui de son compagnon.

\- T'as intérêt à te qualifier pour la finale, murmure Yuri.

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi motivé de toute ma vie.


	14. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)
> 
> Et en parallèle du 36 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399

Vancouver, octobre 2018 - Skate Canada

 

\- Dément Phichit.

Le jeune Russe sourit à son ami qui le rejoint après sa prestation sur Roxanne. Un programme court chorégraphié par son amant, Christophe, qui n'avait probablement jamais imaginé se lancer dans cette voie avant qu'une tornade thaïlandaise ne s'abatte sur lui.

Cette dernière répond au sourire de Yuri, mais avec une trace d'amertume.

\- J'ai foiré mon quad. Ça m'énerve.

\- Je comprends.

\- Oui, si quelqu'un peut comprendre ma frustration c'est bien toi, le médaillé de Barcelone insatisfait par son programme libre, pas vrai ?

\- Voilà.

L'adolescent continue de s'étirer en attendant son tour, tandis que Phichit boit un peu d'eau en observant les environs. Un peu plus loin, chacun dans son coin, Michele Crispino et Seung-Gil Lee se préparent également, le visage fermé sous l'effet de la concentration. Pas qu'ils soient plus engageants le reste du temps cela dit.

Lorsque la télévision près d'eux retransmet la sortie de la glace de Yuri, alors remplacé par Otabek, le jeune Russe relève la tête.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Otabek ? demande Phichit l'air de rien.

Yurio ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux, sourit comme un idiot et hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'il vient de se trahir, tant il est absorbé par le programme du Kazakh.

L'information finit toutefois par atteindre son cerveau et son visage change de couleur.

\- Non, je veux dire... Enfin, euh...

\- Te fatigue pas Yurio. Tu fixes cet écran avec un regard si enflammé que je m'étonne qu'il ne fonde pas. Maintenant donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas hurler de joie sur Instagram.

\- De joie ?

\- Vous êtes deux amis, si vous êtes heureux moi aussi, explique-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Attend mars prochain d'accord ?

\- Ah ?

Pendant un instant il reste silencieux, fixe Yurio en faisant manifestement des calculs savants dans sa tête.

\- Tes dix-huit ans, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est légal chez vous non ? Je veux dire en Thaïlande Otabek risquerait des ennuis, mais...

La lumière semble soudain se faire dans l'esprit de Phichit. Oui, Yuri et Otabek ont environ deux ans d'écart, et l'âge de la majorité sexuelle est à seize ans dans leurs deux pays. Seulement, ils évoluent dans un milieu international et sous les feux des médias, mieux vaut jouer la prudence.

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Tu vas devoir travailler un peu ton jeu d'acteur dans ce cas. Otabek est difficile à déchiffrer, mais toi, un vrai livre ouvert.

Le jeune homme rougit à ces mots, prouvant un peu plus l'argumentaire de son ami. Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil à Michele qui passe près d'eux pour se rendre vers la patinoire. Il attend qu'il soit hors de portée de voix pour reprendre : il n'a aucune confiance en l'Italien.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant dans le milieu ?

\- Juste le vieux schnock.

\- Un conseil : n'en parle pas à Yuri tout de suite. Je l'adore hein, mais c'est un gaffeur. Victor n'a rien dû lui dire parce que sinon il ne serait pas aussi calme à côté de vous deux.

Yurio repense alors à toutes les fois où le Japonais a brisé le coeur de son coach simplement parce qu'il est bouché et à côté de ses pompes. Un point pour Phichit, il connaît bien son meilleur ami.

\- Tch ! Comme si j'étais pressé d'en parler à Katsudon.

\- Je me répète, mais tu es mauvais acteur. Tu l'adores toi aussi, sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté d'être son témoin.

\- Moui, bon, grommelle l'adolescent, c'est un type décent.

\- Qui donc ? demande soudain Victor dans leur dos.

Phichit et Yurio sursautent de concert : ils n'avaient pas entendus Victor, Yuri et Chris approcher. Le coach russe les observe avec un sourire énigmatique, un bras autour des épaules de son fiancé.

Alors que le Thaïlandais s'apprête à trahir les véritables sentiments de l'adolescent vis à vis de ce dernier, il reçoit un coup de coude au message limpide : boucle-la.

\- Sûrement pas mon coach qui préfère draguer que m'aider à me préparer, lance Yurio en levant les yeux au ciel. On bouge vieux schnock ?

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, plaisante Victor en passant son bras d'un Yuri à l'autre.

 

\- Trois de vos élèves sur le podium, pour vos débuts de coach de l'équipe Russe - et de Yuri Katsuki bien sûr - vous devez être satisfait ?

\- J'ai un bon maître, répond Victor au reporter avec son sourire en coeur, et d'excellents athlètes.

Il ajoute ce dernier commentaire en entourant les deux Yuri et Mila de ses bras, ce qui provoque les protestations du blondinet qui se retrouve écrasé entre un Russe et un Japonais.

\- Pensez-vous prendre en charge d'autres athlètes étrangers à l'avenir ou est-ce un privilège réservé à votre fiancé ?

De part et d'autre, Yurio sent ses ainés se crisper à cette question lourde de sous-entendus. Favoritisme. Lubie. Les mots reviennent sous certaines plumes, parfois en termes bien moins flatteurs. Putain de journalistes, ils peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs fesses pour une fois ?

Le visage de Victor passe en mode business : sourire tendu, mâchoire crispée, le bleu de ses yeux aussi froid que sa chère glace.

"Il est en colère", note Yurio. "Parfait, remets cet abruti en place vieux schnock."

\- Je n'exclue aucune possibilité. Si un patineur aussi talentueux et travailleur que Yuri venait à m'approcher, j'y penserai.

"Prends-toi ça dans les dents !"

L'adolescent se retient de ricaner devant l'expression piteuse du type, qui conclue l'interview à la hâte. C'est pas dommage, le jeune homme déteste cet exercice.

\- Crétin, marmonne-t-il une fois que celui-ci est hors de portée de voix.

\- Laissez tomber les garçons, intervient Mila en haussant les épaules, ça vaut pas la peine de s'y attarder.

Cependant Katsudon reste silencieux, le regard baissé et les épaules voûtées. Cet idiot doit se repasser en boucle ses sauts ratés et regretter de n'avoir obtenu que le bronze derrière Yurio et Otabek.

\- Yuri, le rassure Victor, je suis fier de toi.

\- Mais...

\- Tu croyais quoi Katsudon ? Après des mois hors de la compét, évidemment que Beka et moi allions te botter le cul. Et si tu te ressaisis pas, on en fera autant en finale !

\- Merci Yuratchka, remarque leur coach avec ironie, ta délicatesse est tellement...

\- Non, il a raison, le coupe le Japonais. Merci Yurio, ajoute-t-il pour l'adolescent, sincère.

\- Quand tu veux pour te secouer les puces, répond-il en s'échappant.

Ignorant les appels de Victor, il se met en quête de son petit-ami. Avec sa seconde place, il doit se retrouver lui aussi chassé par les reporters.

Cependant lorsqu'il repère le Kazakh, ce sont des patineuses qu'il découvre autour de lui, battant des cils avec la subtilité d'un paon faisant la roue. La découverte horripile Yuri : il donnerait cher pour pouvoir attraper Otabek et lui rouler une pelle devant ces pestes.

Un reste de lucidité le retient cependant. Les poings serrés dans les poches, il reste à distance, de peur de trahir leur relation - il n'a pas oublié les avertissements de Phichit.

L'adolescent se balance sur ses talons, hésitant. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, fait demi-tour, revient. L'une des jeunes femmes pose une main sur l'épaule d'Otabek, là où se cache son tatouage.

\- Beka ! l'appelle-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

Le visage jusqu'ici inexpressif de son petit-ami s'éclaire lorsqu'il repère Yuri. Le Kazakh prend rapidement congé des patineuses et vient le rejoindre.

\- Elles voulaient quoi ? marmonne Yuri, grognon.

\- Mon numéro, prendre un verre, et plus si affinité.

Un hoquet de surprise échappe au jeune Russe, qui se tourne vers son compagnon, bouche bée.

\- Mais j'ai tout poliment décliné évidemment, ajoute Otabek avec un sourire taquin.

\- Enfoiré.

En guise de réponse, Otabek éclate de rire.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais déjà un engagement, - il s'approche pour parler à voix basse. D'ailleurs, je vais le retrouver dans ma chambre maintenant que la compétition est terminée.

 

La porte à peine refermée derrière eux, Yuri se jette au cou d'Otabek, le déséquilibrant. Dos au mur, celui-ci ne peut éviter la bouche du jeune Russe qui emprisonne la sienne. Il ne s'en plaint pas vraiment.

Ces derniers jours étaient tout simplement une torture. Après trois mois séparés, ils ne se sont vus qu'en public, où ils devaient garder leurs mains et langues bien sagement éloignées l'un de l'autre. Peut-être auraient-ils pu se rencontrer seuls hors du temps de compétition, mais d'un commun accord ils ont préféré garder toute leur concentration pour assurer leur place sur le podium.

Ce détail étant réglé, les prochaines quarante-huit heures sont presque entièrement à eux - le gala et le banquet n'étant qu'une formalité.

Pour ce soir, ils ont décliné l'invitation de leurs amis à sortir. Victor et Phichit ont habilement détourné les questions étonnées de Yuri et Guang-Hong - venu suivre la compétition en spectateur - à ce refus. Comme quoi avoir quelques personnes bienveillantes au courant n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Après plusieurs minutes à étancher leur soif l'un de l'autre, Yuri se recule, hors d'haleine.

\- Room service pour le dîner ? lui demande son petit-ami.

\- Ça me parait judicieux.

Otabek dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Va prendre une douche pendant que je m'en occupe. Reste dans la salle de bain quand ça arrive, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un employé d'hôtel fait preuve d'indiscrétion.

\- Je n'ai rien pour me changer.

Toujours dans leurs costumes de programme libre sous la veste au nom de leur pays, ils se sont rendus directement dans la chambre d'Otabek sans repasser par celle de Yuri.

\- J'ai des t-shirts et joggings larges, tu devrais rentrer dedans même si tu me dépasses. Tu fais combien maintenant ?

\- Un mètre soixante-douze.

\- Comme Yuri ?

\- Presque, encore un centimètre. J'espère en prendre encore au moins deux pour le dépasser.

\- Ton esprit de compétition va loin, remarque Otabek en souriant.

 

Lorsque Yuri sort de la douche, un repas pour deux les attend avec une bouteille de vin. Il fronce les sourcils : même si l'employé d'hôtel n'a pas vu son visage, il va se douter que le médaillé d'argent est en rendez-vous amoureux, non ? Il hausse les épaules. Après tout, peu importe tant qu'Otabek ne s'attire pas d'ennuis par sa faute.

Ce dernier regarde une vidéo sur son téléphone, le front plissé de concentration, ses yeux bruns indéchiffrable. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il n'entend pas Yuri approcher.

L'adolescent jette un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si passionnant à cette interview ?

Otabek sursaute, se retourne, tombe nez à nez avec un visage angélique. Il sourit tendrement au jeune homme et joue avec une mèche dorée encore humide.

\- Sérieusement, reprend Yuri en désignant le petit écran du menton, ce pseudo journaliste a réussi à déstabiliser Katsudon. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

\- Victor l'a remis en place.

Un grognement ironique pas spécialement élégant échappe à l'adolescent. Il arrache le portable des mains de son petit-ami et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Le repas va être froid à ce train là, remarque Otabek contre sa bouche.

\- J'ai faim d'autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : les info de l'animé sont contradictoires pour l'âge d'Otabek. Le manga bonus écrit par Kubo-sensei qui vient de sortir lui donne 18 ans à Barcelone. Je pars donc sur ce principe et il va donc avoir 20 ans ici.
> 
> Edit de cette note : le DVD semble avoir corrigé son âge à 19 ans à Barcelone, donc il va avoir 21 ans lol ! Ça leur fait 2 ans 1/2 d'écart.


	15. Anniversaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)
> 
> Et entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Vancouver, 30 octobre 2018 - Banquet

 

\- Quelle barbe, grogne Yuri. Je déteste ces trucs, tous ces hypocrites auxquels il faut lécher les bottes, beurk !

Phichit ricane et s'approche pour n'être entendu que de son ami.

\- Pressé de te retrouver seul avec Otabek ?

\- Et comment ! Tu nous a bouffé une bonne partie de la journée avec ces répétitions pour le mariage des deux vieux.

\- Eh, autant profiter qu'une partie des invités, dont notre chorégraphe, est ici ça n'arrivera plus avant les Mondiaux. Tu pourras montrer à Georgi, je me charge de Leo et Minami aux 4 Continents.

\- Ouais, ouais. Au bout de combien de temps tu crois que les médaillés d'or et d'argent peuvent se tirer d'ici sans créer un scandale ?

\- Pas tout de suite j'en ai peur. Mais tu sais comment faire passer un banquet plus vite ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le Thaïlandais attrape deux flutes de champagne sur un plateau qui passe près d'eux et en tend une à Yuri, qui l'accepte avec un sourire complice. Ils trinquent, puis en boivent une bonne partie d'une seule traite.

\- Chaton, évitez d'abuser de l'alcool, ça ne vous réussit pas des masses.

En entendant la voix de Christophe, Phichit sourit plus largement encore. Le bras de son amant vient entourer sa taille et il pose sa tête contre son épaule. Des flashs à quelques pas leur rappellent la présence de journalistes.

Yuri lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois que vous êtes remis de cet article. Vous avez même l'air de trouver ça amusant à présent.

\- Plutôt oui, approuve Phichit avec un sourire démoniaque avant de terminer son verre.

Le jeune Russe l'imite, en attrape deux nouveaux, se débarrasse des vides.

\- Tu es trop lourd pour que je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre, remarque Otabek.

Yuri sursaute : il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Son petit-ami le fixe avec son expression indéchiffrable coutumière, puis se tourne vers le second couple.

\- Chris, je crois que tu avais raison. Phichit est un exemple déplorable pour Yura.

\- Bah, rétorque l'accusé en haussant une épaule, ça te fera un prétexte pour le ramener dans ta chambre Otabek, elle est plus proche.

Un instant Yuri est frappé de mutisme et dévisage son ami, bouche bée.

\- Phichit ! proteste-t-il en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.

\- Relax, Chris avait deviné aussi.

\- Je... Attends, quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es un véritable livre ouvert.

\- Tu parles d'un secret si la moitié de nos amis sont déjà au courant, marmonne l'adolescent dans son verre.

\- Ooooh Yurio, tu nous considères comme des amis ? le taquine le Thaïlandais. Je suis flatté.

\- Plus pour longtemps si tu continues à me chercher.

Les deux autres observent l'échange avec un sourire amusé. Tandis qu'ils continuent de se chamailler, Otabek se tourne vers le Suisse.

\- Je compte sur votre discrétion.

\- Bien sûr.

Le Kazakh jette un bref coup d'œil à la main sur la taille de Phichit avant de revenir au visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Content de voir que tout va bien pour vous deux.

Christophe se contente de répondre d'un sourire ravi.

 

À la quatrième coupe de champagne, les convives du banquet tanguent dans le champ de vision de Yuri. Il profite du prétexte pour se stabiliser contre Otabek.

\- On peut se faire la malle maintenant ?

\- Je crois que je suis obligé de te raccompagner pas vrai ?

\- Carrément. Ce serait irresponsable de me laisser seul.

\- Et de te laisser continuer de boire surtout. Encore un peu et tu oublieras toute retenue.

L'adolescent pouffe. À travers les brumes éthyliques l'idée lui semble hautement amusante. Il se demande quelle tête ferait son coach s'il se donnait en spectacle devant reporters, sponsors et juges.

À moitié décidé à le découvrir, il note à peine le signe d'Otabek à Victor, avant d'être entraîné hors de la réception. Lorsque l'ascenseur se referme, Yuri se pend au cou de son petit-ami qui l'arrête d'un geste.

\- Il y a des caméras, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Yura, patiente encore un peu.

Il bougonne, mais le Kazakh tient bon et l'entraîne dans le couloir désert vers sa chambre. L'étage est essentiellement réservé aux athlètes qui se trouvent donc à la fête au rez-de-chaussée.

D'une main, Otabek soutient le jeune homme, tandis qu'il cherche sa carte d'accès de l'autre. Les bras toujours autour du cou de son petit-ami, Yuri en profite pour voler un baiser.

\- Yura, soupire-t-il.

Celui-ci se contente d'un sourire satisfait et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Une porte claque dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se retournent : à quelques mètres, Michele Crispino les observe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Merde, dit simplement Yuri.

L'Italien s'approche, désigne l'adolescent du doigt en fixant son regard dur sur Otabek.

\- Il a pas genre douze ans ?

\- J'en ai dix-sept, crache le blondinet comme un chat offensé.

\- Déjà ? Le temps passe vite. C'est vrai que tu es moins nain qu'à la Rostelecom cup maintenant que tu le dis.

\- Ta gueule Crispino !

\- Yura, calme-toi.

\- On ne fait rien de mal ni d'interdit, poursuit Yuri. Si jamais tu...

Otabek plaque une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ses attaques. Le jeune homme lui lance un regard noir, mais ne cherche pas à se libérer.

\- Nous apprécierions que tu le gardes pour toi Michele.

Ce dernier les dévisage plusieurs secondes en silence, son expression sévère ne laissant entrevoir aucune de ses pensées. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il a marché sur eux, il se retourne pour s'éloigner.

\- C'est pas mes oignons. Au moins vous risquez pas de tourner autour de ma soeur.

\- Merci.

Il répond d'un haussement d'épaules avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

La main toujours sur la bouche de Yuri, Otabek reste planté là, songeur. Le jeune Russe lui lèche soudain la paume pour se rappeler à son souvenir. Le sursaut qu'il obtient en réaction est hautement satisfaisant.

\- Ah pardon, lui dit Otabek avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de l'y entraîner.

\- Tu penses que Crispino va la fermer ?

\- Va savoir. Il a un fichu caractère mais je crois pas que ce soit un mauvais type.

 

********

 

Vancouver, 31 octobre 2018 - Rendez-vous

 

\- Beka, debout !

La voix de Yuri fait émerger le Kazakh qui ouvre les yeux. À califourchon sur lui, son ange blond le fixe, sur-excité, un paquet dans les mains.

\- Bon anniversaire !

Bon d'accord, le réveil est un peu brusque, mais le jeune Russe est si adorable, le geste si attentionné, qu'Otabek ne peut que sourire bêtement. La perspective de passer les prochaines vingt-quatre heures juste tous les deux achève de le mettre d'excellente humeur.

Il se redresse dans le lit, embrasse son petit-ami, puis accepte le cadeau.

\- Vas-y ouvre !

De nouveau, Otabek sourit avec tendresse. Yuri ressemble à un chaton prêt à sauter sur un jouet, les oreilles dressées et les muscles tendus.

Il ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps, déchire le papier.

En parlant de félins... Son petit-ami lui offre un casque audio aux oreilles de chat, avec un éclairage LED vert sur celles-ci et les écouteurs.

\- Il est canon pas vrai ? demande l'adolescent, toujours aussi excité.

Le choix est si typiquement Yuri et en même temps orienté vers son propre hobby, que le Kazakh approuve sincèrement.

\- Merci Yura, dit-il simplement en l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme rayonne de joie, puis se lève d'un bond.

\- Petit-dèj, puis j'ai prévu des trucs pour la journée.

 

Décidés à profiter de leur temps en amoureux, ils tirent parti de la foule anonyme de la ville pour se tenir la main en public. Le geste est simple, mais ils sont heureux de pouvoir se comporter comme n'importe quel couple. Ils admirent ainsi les couleurs d'automne or et rouge au parc Stanley, suivi d'un peu de shopping, un déjeuner en tête à tête, puis une soirée au parc d'attractions Playland.

Halloween oblige, ce dernier s'est paré de maisons hantées, spectacles macabres et autres moyens de faire frissonner les visiteurs. La plupart s'est déguisé pour l'occasion et Yuri parvient à convaincre Otabek de revêtir costume et maquillage de vampire tous les deux.

Profitant du déguisement et de l'obscurité, Yuri prétend être plus effrayé que nécessaire par les attractions, afin de profiter des bras de son petit-ami. Jamais il ne l'admettra face à eux, mais il comprend à présent Victor et Yuri qui restent collés dès que possible. C'est presque un besoin vital de toucher l'autre, surtout quand ils se voient aussi peu.

Une journée de rendez-vous ordinaire entre deux jeunes amoureux en somme.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel, fourbus mais heureux, ils se laissent tomber sur le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, puis restent ainsi main dans la main en silence.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, finit par dire Otabek.

Yuri se contente d'un "hmm" en réponse et le Kazakh le quitte pour la salle de bain.

Il se déshabille rapidement, fait couler l'eau brûlante et l'observe se colorer de blanc lorsqu'elle efface son maquillage. Les yeux fermés, il essaye de chasser de son esprit la perspective de leur vol du lendemain. Ils ne se reverront pas avant au moins deux mois. Et encore, uniquement s'ils se qualifient tous deux pour la finale.

Il sursaute lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvre soudain et se retourne. Yuri se tient debout face à lui, son corps nu uniquement caché par une longue serviette qu'il tient pudiquement contre sa poitrine.

\- Yu... Yura ?

Bouche bée, Otabek ne parvient pas à empêcher son regard rond de détailler son petit-ami de haut en bas. Le geste n'échappe pas à celui-ci, qui rougit jusqu'aux épaules et détourne les yeux du corps ruisselant face à lui.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Le Kazakh referme la bouche dans un claquement de dents. La rouvre, gargouille un "pardon ?" étranglé. Leurs câlins ne sont jusqu'à présent jamais descendus sous la ceinture et c'est la première fois qu'ils se trouvent entièrement dévêtus l'un devant l'autre.

\- Tu veux bien te tourner pour l'instant ? lui demande Yuri d'une petite voix.

Toujours muet de stupeur, Otabek obéit. Malgré l'eau qui tambourine contre lui, il a l'impression que la serviette tombe au sol avec un bruit assourdissant. Yuri entre dans la cabine de douche et en referme la porte.

De nouveau, l'eau se colore de blanc lorsqu'elle rince le maquillage du jeune Russe. Du coin de l'œil, Otabek le voit arrêter la douche, puis tendre un bras vers les flacons. Les mains de Yuri s'enfoncent dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, massent son cuir chevelu. Otabek renverse la tête et ferme les yeux, tant pour profiter de la sensation que pour éviter que la mousse ne coule dans ses yeux.

Yuri rince le shampoing, puis saisit un autre flacon. Avec douceur, il étale le gel douche sur les épaules et les bras d'Otabek, revient vers sa nuque, descend le long des flancs, passe sur les omoplates, descend le long du dos. Dans le creux de ses reins, il hésite un instant, puis ses mains caressent les fesses fermes de son compagnon.

Les gestes ne sont pas spécialement érotiques, mais rien que d'être ainsi touché par celui qu'il aime et désire, Otabek sent un début d'érection. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux, cette fois pour calmer son coeur qui tambourine.

\- Tu peux te retourner ?

La voix lui fait manquer un battement. Otabek rouvre les yeux brusquement, respire profondément, puis se tourne vers Yuri.

La peau pâle de celui-ci est rouge et il maintient son regard sur la paroi de la douche. Otabek pour sa part est incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps souple et humide face à lui. Il meurt d'envie d'en parcourir les lignes et les courbes, mais laisse le jeune homme décider de la suite.

Yuri reprend du gel douche, se met en devoir de laver le torse de son compagnon qui l'observe intensément. Jamais ce dernier ne s'était attendu à ce que le Russe prenne une telle initiative. Sa proximité, sa nudité, sa timidité si touchante, son désir manifeste coupent le souffle d'Otabek.

Les mains de Yuri descendent sur le ventre, passent de chaque côté du sexe à présent dressé, descendent le long des cuisses en même temps qu'il s'agenouille devant son partenaire.

Otabek ne peut retenir un gémissement à la vision de Yuri à genoux devant lui, une main sur chacune de ses jambes, ses longues mèches dorées collées à son visage et son cou. Le jeune homme relève la tête et dans ses yeux verts le Kazakh lit un mélange de surprise et de fierté. Il sourit, manifestement satisfait de l'effet produit, puis remonte ses mains vers l'entrejambe d'Otabek.

Pendant une seconde, Yuri hésite, puis il caresse timidement le pénis de son amant, avant de le saisir plus fermement. Ce dernier hoquète de surprise, soudain en manque d'air. Il se penche en avant, une main contre la paroi de la douche pour se soutenir, l'autre dans les cheveux de Yuri. Par réflexe, il en agrippe une poignée.

Otabek a à peine le temps de remarquer une lueur inconnue dans le regard vert avant que le jeune homme ne dépose des baisers sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

\- Ah ! Yu... Yura... Tu n'es pas obligé... Tu...

\- Je sais, répond-il, bien plus calme qu'au début, j'en ai envie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Yuri reprend où il a été interrompu. Sa langue prend le relais de ses lèvres. Entre les jambes d'Otabek, il glisse ses bras à l'arrière de ses cuisses, jusqu'à saisir ses fesses à pleines mains. 

De nouveau, Otabek a du mal à respirer. S'il en croit le sourire et le regard provocateur de Yuri, loin d'être mal à l'aise, son amant semble ravi de l'effet produit par son manège. Le Kazakh l'ignorait capable d'une expression si érotique et ses jambes sont soudain faibles.

La langue du jeune homme titille l'extrémité de la verge, puis d'un geste soudain, il prend celle-ci dans sa bouche.

\- Bordel, gémit Otabek.

Yuri répond d'un son de gorge qui vibre contre l'érection d'Otabek, augmentant la sensation de plaisir. Il grogne, s'appuie contre la cabine de douche de tout son poids pour éviter de glisser. Dans les cheveux blonds, sa main s'est crispée.

Obscènes, les bruits de succion résonnent dans la salle de bain silencieuse, seulement entrecoupés des gémissements de plaisir d'Otabek et de son halètement. Tout du long, ils se dévisagent, yeux verts aguicheurs fermement fixés sur les bruns presque noirs sous l'excitation.

Peu à peu, sous l'effet des ondes de plaisir successives, tout le corps d'Otabek se tend.

\- Yura, attends ! Je vais...

Il tente de reculer la tête du jeune homme, mais celui-ci maintient fermement ses fesses pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

Soudain, Otabek hurle de jouissance, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il ferme les yeux, dépassé par la sensation qui se diffuse dans tout son corps.

Lorsque Yuri le libère, les jambes du Kazakh se dérobent sous lui. Il se laisse glisser sur le carrelage, désorienté, hors d'haleine.

Face à lui, son amant recrache, se rince le visage, puis se tourne vers lui.

\- Bon anniversaire Beka, dit-il d'un ton rempli d'auto-satisfaction. Ravi de te voir perdre ton sang-froid pour une fois.

Un rire étranglé s'échappe d'Otabek, moitié incrédule, moitié enthousiaste sous l'effet des hormones de plaisir.

\- Yura... Je peux te toucher à mon tour ?

 

Ils se sèchent mutuellement devant la cabine de douche. Pas très efficacement, car entrecoupé de baisers, le corps mouillé de l'un rendant les gestes précédents inefficaces. Finalement, ils abandonnent et trébuchent jusqu'au lit encore humides.

Ils s'y laissent tomber, bras, jambes et langues emmêlées, Otabek atterrissant de tout son long sur Yuri. Ses mains et sa bouche semblent partout à la fois sur le corps du jeune Russe, caressant, mordillant, pétrissant sa chair dans un tourbillon de sensations qui lui donnent le vertige. À plusieurs reprises, il est surpris par un soudain plaisir, le souffle coupé, frissonnant de tout son être. Otabek s'attarde alors sur la zone responsable, comme s'il cartographiait le corps de son amant, à la recherche de ce qui lui apportera le plus de jouissance.

L'exploration entreprise par le Kazakh rend Yuri inconfortablement conscient de son propre corps. Au fond, il était plus facile pour lui de toucher que d'être touché : la situation était alors sous son contrôle. À présent tout lui échappe, y compris ses propres réactions et émotions. Brûlant d'embarras, il cache son visage sous un bras.

\- Yura ?

À ce geste, Otabek saisit doucement son poignet, le soulève et embrasse les lèvres de Yuri.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour, murmure le Kazakh contre sa bouche.

Les mots doux ne suppriment pas sa gêne, mais l'allègent. Son corps n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais aux yeux du seul qui compte, si. Reconnaissant, Yuri passe les bras autour du cou de son partenaire, l'embrasse. Il sent une telle bouffée d'amour pour Otabek que sa poitrine semble à deux doigts d'exploser et des larmes d'émotion menacent de déborder.

Alors que son petit-ami reprend ses caresses, Yuri s'abandonne enfin, totalement confiant. La main d'Otabek descend vers l'érection du jeune homme, en effleure l'extrémité. Yuri soulève ses hanches, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Obéissant bien volontiers à la demande muette, Otabek saisit fermement le sexe dressé. Tandis qu'il y applique des mouvements de va-et-vient, les deux amants ne se quittent pas du regard. Le Kazakh semble fasciné par les changements d'expression de Yuri au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte, envahit chaque parcelle de son être. Les yeux verts se voilent, perdus dans la jouissance. Les doigts enfoncés dans les solides épaules d'Otabek, Yuri hurle son nom, cambré, la tête renversée en arrière. L'orgasme emporte tous ses doutes, ses pensées, le laissant pantelant, tremblant entre les bras de son partenaire.

Le monde tourne autour de lui et c'est à peine s'il comprend les mots qu'Otabek murmure à son oreille.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par réagir.

\- Est-ce que ça va Yura ?

Il faut quelques instants au jeune Russe pour comprendre le sens de la question. Il éclate alors de rire, en état d'ébriété hormonale.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux de toute ma vie.


	16. Guides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 25 et 26 de "Amnésie" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21767543 (chapitre 25)
> 
> Et entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Paris, novembre 2018 - Tourisme

 

Après Vancouver, Yuri n'a le temps ni de rester perché sur son petit nuage, ni de déprimer lorsqu'il s'en crashe violemment. Avec moins d'un mois devant lui avant le Trophée de France, pas moyen de se reposer sur ses lauriers ou de pleurer sur la distance entre Saint-Pétersbourg et Almaty. Plus décidé que jamais à reprendre son titre de médaillé d'or à Katsudon, le jeune homme se jette à corps perdu dans l'entraînement.

Les jours filent à une vitesse hallucinante, à peine le temps de se retourner et le voilà au sommet du podium au palais omnisports de Bercy, Phichit à sa droite. Tous deux assurent ainsi leur place pour la finale.

\- Yurio, l'appelle le Thaïlandais après la cérémonie de remise des prix, je veux faire un selfie avec la Tour Eiffel, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bah, c'est qu'un tas de ferraille, il y a bien mieux à voir à Paris.

\- Tu es déjà venu ? Tu peux me servir de guide ? En plus tu parles français et Chris a dû rentrer à Lausanne hier.

Le regard surexcité de Phichit laisse à l'adolescent assez peu de latitude pour refuser. D'ailleurs pourquoi pas, à part Victor - occupé par des rendez-vous professionnels - il n'a pas d'autre ami sur place.

\- O.K. mais tu me payes une glace Berthillon en échange, marchande-t-il en souriant.

\- Ça marche pour une glace chais pas quoi.

\- Juste les meilleures de Paris.

 

La météo étant de leur côté - temps froid mais sec - ils traversent la Seine à pied, remontent les quais en passant le Jardin des Plantes, pour rejoindre l'île Saint-Louis et le salon de thé Berthillon avant sa fermeture. Sans hésiter, Yuri opte pour une coupe nougat-chocolat noir-vanille - manifestement ce lieu est son détour obligatoire lors de ses passages parisiens. Phichit lui fait confiance et le laisse gérer leur commande.

\- Miam, vous dites comment les Russes ? Vkusno ?

\- C'est ça.

L'adolescent fixe son ami qui déguste avec enthousiasme la glace artisanale. La boutique ne désemplit pas en ce samedi soir et l'atmosphère bourdonne de la rumeur des conversations en français. Pendant un moment ils mangent en silence, appréciant chaque bouchée.

\- Au fait votre rendez-vous en amoureux s'est bien passé à Vancouver ? demande soudain Phichit, en raclant le fond de sa coupe.

Le souvenir revient à pleine force dans l'esprit de Yuri qui pique un fard. Le Thaïlandais a vraiment l'art d'amener un sujet embarrassant sur le tapis de la pire des façons.

\- Oh ? À ce point ? taquine celui-ci. Alors dis-moi...

La lueur excitée dans le regard de Phichit est signe d'ennuis, mais, planqué derrière ses cheveux, Yuri ne voit rien arriver.

\- Tu n'es plus vierge maintenant ?

\- Phichit !

Scandalisé, le jeune Russe jette un coup d'œil aux tables environnantes, terriblement proches comme dans tous les établissements parisiens. Si leurs voisins comprennent l'anglais, ils se gardent toutefois de réagir à la question indélicate de son ami.

\- Quoi ? Tu es timide ? Comme c'est mignon. Tu sais si...

\- Boucle-la tu veux bien ?! Tirons-nous avant que tu étales ma vie privée devant tous les clients.

\- Ta vie sexuelle, précise Phichit, impitoyable.

Quelques regards amusés ou choqués indiquent à Yuri ce qu'il craignait : certains comprennent parfaitement leur conversation. Rouge écrevisse, il file dans la rue sans un regard en arrière, crachant un chapelet de jurons russes à l'encontre de son compagnon. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il marche à grands pas furieux vers l'île de la Cité, sourd aux appels de Phichit dans son dos.

S'il est embarrassé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler, peu à peu sa capacité de réflexion revient et il ralentit l'allure, permettant à son ami de le rattraper sur le pont entre les deux îles. Celui-ci reste silencieux, l'observant avec curiosité. 

En effet, la colère a déserté les traits de Yuri, qui est à présent plongé en plein monologue interne. Le fait est qu'il se pose des questions sur les rapports sexuels entre hommes. Bien sûr internet est une source d'informations complète, mais presque trop, d'autant que l'adolescent sait qu'il faut en trier le vrai du faux. Il pourrait se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre - _Victor ? Beurk, et pourquoi pas Yakov tant qu'on y est ?_ \- voire s'appuyer sur l'expérience de son petit-ami. Seulement cette dernière est toujours un terrain miné pour lui, alors une oreille neutre, aussi provocatrice soit-elle, n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Il se tourne soudain vers Phichit, l'air décidé, prend une inspiration, puis s'interrompt en avisant les passants autour d'eux. Du regard, il cherche un lieu à l'écart.

Il repère un banc dans un square, attrape son ami par la manche et l'entraîne à sa suite. Celui-ci se laisse faire, de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de l'adolescent.

\- En fait, commence Yuri une fois qu'ils sont tous deux assis dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, on a...

Le courage de Yuri se dégonfle soudain comme un ballon de baudruche crevé. Il bafouille encore quelques mots incompréhensibles, marmonne en russe à mi-voix. Un brusque éclat de rire le sort de son état de transe et il rougit de plus belle.

\- Yurio, tu es un drôle de phénomène tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me demander ?

\- Ah... eh bien... Comment ?

\- Comment quoi ?

L'adolescent trouve qu'il ne fait finalement pas assez noir. Quelle idée de mettre un fichu lampadaire juste derrière ce fichu banc franchement ?

Entre ses dents, il bredouille :

\- Comment on fait entre deux mecs ?

Après un temps de latence pour analyser les mots, Phichit hurle soudain de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle bordel !

\- Non mais si, c'est hilarant ! Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez RIEN fait ou que tu n'as aucune idée ?

\- Si et si, bafouille Yuri. Mais je sais pas comment on fait... d'un point de vue... pratique ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Son ami retrouve enfin son sérieux. Il pose les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Commençons par le commencement : tu veux être actif ou passif ?

\- Quoi ?

Phichit soupire.

\- C'est la base, _chéri_.

Au surnom en français, Yuri grimace.

\- Urg, tu as traîné trop longtemps avec cet idiot de Suisse.

\- Eh, l'insulte pas ! Il est peut-être idiot, mais c'est MON idiot. Plus sérieusement, poursuit-il comme son sourire provocateur disparaît, tu devrais surtout en discuter avec Otabek.

\- Je sais, marmonne le jeune Russe en détournant le regard. Mais quelque part c'est plus facile de t'en parler. Même si je suis pas certain que tu sois le meilleur exemple à suivre.

De nouveau, Phichit éclate de rire, puis passe un bras sur les épaules de Yuri. Celui-ci proteste pour la forme, mais ne se dégage pas.

\- Je vais te dire Yurio, l'intérêt du sexe c'est d'être agréable et amusant, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Si tu es avec quelqu'un qui respecte tes limites, que tu respectes les siennes, alors tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de règles immuables et aucune obligation d'aller jusqu'à la pénétration, on peut prendre du plaisir autrement.

\- Ça je sais, - il rougit violemment en s'apercevant du sens de son aveu, le sifflement grivois de Phichit n'arrange rien - mais j'aimerais... enfin tu vois. Mais en même temps ça me fait peur.

\- Oui, je vois ça.

Étonné par le soudain sérieux du Thaïlandais, Yuri le dévisage pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- C'est Otabek. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Mais si tu veux sauter le pas, il va falloir que tu aies cette conversation avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et lui, il préfère quoi ?

\- Hein ?

Soupir, yeux au ciel, Phichit hésite entre rire et pleurer de la naïveté du jeune homme.

\- Pénétrer ou être pénétré Yurio. Rien n'empêche de faire les deux remarque, mais je répète, la base serait de savoir ce que vous voulez l'un comme l'autre.

\- Oui. Évidemment. Bien sûr.

Yuri bafouille. À cet instant il aimerait que le sol se déchire pour l'engloutir tant il a honte. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera encore à regarder Otabek dans les yeux. Ou même Phichit d'ailleurs.

Au point où il en est.

\- Ça fait mal pour celui qui... hum... reçoit ?

\- Pas s'il est bien préparé.

\- Ah. Et...

Court-circuit cérébral. Une image mentale inappropriée vient d'apparaître dans son esprit. Yuri a l'impression que de la fumée sort de ses oreilles. Il se cache le visage dans les mains. Phichit tousse en essayant d'étouffer un nouveau rire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable. On va continuer notre balade.

 

Comme ils entrent dans le magasin du quartier du Marais, Yuri se demande comment il a pu imaginer un seul instant que Phichit serait un bon confident. Ou pire encore un guide sérieux. L'entraîner dans un sex shop n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moyen d'apaiser sa gêne. Même s'il s'attendait à découvrir des lieux plus vulgaires que la boutique aux tons violets et rayons élégants.

\- Phichit, je vais t'étrangler, gronde-t-il.

\- Le rayon BDSM est de l'autre côté, _chéri_ , rétorque le Thaïlandais en battant des cils avec un sourire diabolique.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le jeune Russe l'insulte dans sa langue natale.

\- Je suis sûr que mes chastes oreilles ne supporteraient pas une traduction, commente Phichit sans se démonter.

\- Il n'y a rien de chaste chez toi.

\- Pas faux.

Yuri hésite entre rire et l'étrangler, et s'aperçoit que l'essentiel de sa honte s'est éloignée grâce aux provocations de son ami. Un jeune homme se tient derrière la caisse et les salue poliment, sans imposer sa présence. Yuri lui en est reconnaissant.

\- Bien mon petit Yurio, il te faut au minimum ça pour commencer.

Phichit lui fourre lubrifiant et préservatifs dans les mains et l'adolescent manque de les lâcher comme s'ils étaient en feu.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir au moins...

\- Maintenant si tu veux te préparer, poursuit son compagnon en l'ignorant, tu peux utiliser des accessoires. Seul ou avec Otabek.

Les rougissements reviennent au grand galop. Yuri bafouille un "non merci" sous ses cheveux, les mains toujours tendues devant lui avec les deux paquets.

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, ça t'aidera je t'assure. Et voilà de la saine lecture, plus besoin de conversations embarrassantes.

Et il ajoute une boite et un livre, que le jeune Russe évite soigneusement de regarder, par-dessus le reste.

\- Hmmm, je crois que je vais craquer pour des menottes et un masque pour Chris et moi. Et puis un bâillon pendant que j'y suis.

\- Bordel, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole de toute ma vie.

\- Ça va être compliqué, _chéri_ , je te rappelle qu'on a un mariage à préparer. Aller, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre tout ça.

Le Thaïlandais prend les divers articles, les dépose à la caisse avec un sourire assuré.

\- Nous avons une offre fidélité pour les couples, explique l'employé dans un anglais parfait, vous voulez en profiter tous les deux ?

Phichit éclate de rire devant le visage mortifié de Yuri et entoure sa taille d'un bras.

\- Merci, mais nous ne sommes que de passage.


	17. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule pendant et après le chapitre 26 de "Amnésie" :   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180/chapters/21792038
> 
> Et entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Marseille, mi-décembre 2018 - Finale du Grand Prix

 

\- Enfin, le vrai Yuri Katsuki est de retour, chuchote Yurio avec déférence.

Les yeux fixés sur le Japonais qui évolue sur la glace, l'adolescent ne parvient pas à dissimuler son émotion. L'année écoulée a été si difficile suite à l'accident de Victor, deux patineurs de talent ont déjà quitté la compétition, alors Yuri Plisetsky n'est pas prêt à perdre son plus grand rival. Ni l'inspiration qu'il lui apporte.

Évidemment, il n'est pas plus prêt à le reconnaître, mais la seule personne à ses côtés est Otabek, alors l'aveu lui a échappé. Le Kazakh observe son petit-ami en silence, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

Alors que Yuri termine sa prestation sur une gracieuse pirouette, le jeune Russe se dirige vers la glace à son tour : premier au classement après le programme court, il passe en dernier.

\- Davai, Yura.

Comme toujours, il répond à Otabek d'un simple pouce levé et rejoint Yakov. Le coach ne se déplace plus à toutes les compétitions à présent que Victor le seconde, mais pas moyen qu'il manque la finale.

Le score place Katsudon en tête, devant Otabek. Un podium avec deux personnes précieuses : Yurio pourrait imaginer pire comme conclusion à ce Grand Prix. Un encouragement en japonais lui parvient du kiss and cry. Il ne relève pas la tête de sa position de départ, mais sourit alors que la musique commence.

 

L'admiration manifeste de Yura pour le Japonais n'échappe pas à Otabek. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que Yuri avait une place de choix dans le coeur de son petit-ami. Mais ses yeux brillants sur le podium, tandis qu'il lève la tête vers son rival pour lui promettre de lui reprendre l'or, provoque un déclic.

\- Yura, je voudrais pas te décevoir, mais la prochaine sera pour moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça ne coûte rien de rêver Beka.

Le jeune homme le défie, mais Otabek est plus sérieux que jamais : surpasser Yura est le meilleur moyen d'éclipser tout autre patineur aux yeux de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs il a plusieurs autres raisons de viser la première place aux prochaines compétitions.

Avec les nationaux kazakhs et russes à quelques jours de la finale, cette fois le jeune couple n'a pu prolonger le séjour. Aussi, à peine la remise des prix terminée, ils n'ont qu'une hâte : se retrouver en tête à tête.

\- Félicitations les amoureux.

Phichit, classé quatrième, s'approche d'eux en souriant. Seul. Son chorégraphe est retenu en Suisse : à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année il a un spectacle programmé, créé avec son ami Bastien. Otabek remarque que le visage du Thaïlandais est moins insouciant que d'ordinaire. Étant lui-même dans une relation à distance il ne peut que sympathiser.

\- Merci, lui répond-il tandis que l'adolescent se contente d'un grognement.

\- Yurio tu as amené de quoi célébrer ? J'espère que tu as eu le temps de t'instruire.

À la remarque de Phichit appuyée d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif, le jeune Russe pique un fard et crache une bordée de jurons.

\- J'ai loupé un truc ? demande Otabek, perdu.

\- Oui, ton petit trésor dans un... Aïe, ça fait super mal Yurio !

Même avec les protections en place, se faire écraser le pied par un patin reste douloureux. Phichit s'accroche à l'épaule la plus proche - celle de son bourreau en l'occurrence - et se tient sur une seule jambe.

\- Si tu la boucles pas, crache l'adolescent, j'y vais directement avec les lames, pigé ?

\- Ow, tu es dur _chéri_ \- il revient au terme français, tirant un "tch !" agacé à Yurio. J'essaye juste de t'aider.

La conversation irrite de plus en plus Otabek. Ses deux compagnons semblent partager un secret auquel Yura refuse de l'associer. Ajouté à leur familiarité et proximité physique, un sentiment peu glorieux commence à s'installer dans la poitrine du Kazakh.

\- Si je vous dérange, vous le dites, remarque-t-il froidement.

Les deux amis le dévisagent, surpris par le ton inhabituel. Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que déjà Otabek se détourne et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Eh ! Beka !

Il ignore l'appel de Yura, attrape son sac, fait un signe à son coach et entre dans un vestiaire pour retirer ses patins à l'écart des autres athlètes. La porte claque dans son dos, puis il entend tourner le verrou.

Penché en avant pour défaire ses lacets, des patins noirs, avec une touche de violet sur la protection des lames, apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Otabek ne se redresse pas.

\- Beka, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il met ses patins dans son sac et hausse une épaule.

\- Rien.

En silence, il enfile ses chaussures et se lève. Yuri le retient par le bras. Otabek se retourne vers son petit-ami, qui le dépasse de presque quinze centimètres perché sur ses lames.

Pendant quelques instant ils se dévisagent sans un mot.

\- De quoi parlait Phichit ? finit par demander le Kazakh.

De nouveau, Yuri rougit, puis détourne le regard.

\- C'est gênant, explique-t-il.

\- Donc lui peut savoir mais pas moi ?

Au ton sec, le jeune Russe regarde de nouveau son compagnon, surpris.

\- Ne me dis pas... que tu es jaloux ?

\- En effet.

À la confession, Yuri pouffe, mais s'arrête net face aux yeux bruns sérieux.

\- Beka, c'est Phichit, c'est ridicule.

\- Pas plus que toi avec mes histoires passées.

\- Un point pour toi, marmonne l'adolescent en grimaçant. Très bien, suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

 

Le coeur battant, Yuri fait entrer Otabek dans sa chambre d'hôtel. L'idée de tout lui expliquer le met terriblement mal à l'aise, mais après tout - comme Phichit lui a fait remarquer - il va devoir avoir cette conversation avec son petit-ami.

Il le fait asseoir sur le lit, fouille dans sa valise et en sort un sac, qu'il lâche sur les genoux d'Otabek avant de reculer d'un pas. Intrigué, celui-ci y jette un oeil : les achats effectués avec Phichit à Paris s'y trouvent, dans les emballages d'origine, intacts.

Bouche bée, Otabek relève la tête vers un Yuri rouge écrevisse qui admire un tableau particulièrement laid au mur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, déclare le Kazakh.

\- Je... j'ai demandé... conseil à Phichit. Il m'a emmené dans un... une boutique.

\- Conseil ? grogne Otabek.

Le sentiment hideux qui s'était tapi dans l'ombre refait surface. 

\- Eh bien. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle non ?

\- Ça oui, c'est limpide - Yuri rougit plus violemment encore. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu en as parlé à lui plutôt qu'à moi.

\- Je ne l'avais pas prévu, c'est venu dans la conversation.

\- "Tiens si on allait dans un sex shop" est juste "venu dans la conversation" avec Phichit ?

Tétanisé, Yuri panique. Il n'avait pas anticipé une telle réaction, ignorait même qu'Otabek puisse ressentir quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel que de la jalousie.

\- Oui ! Enfin non !

\- Décide-toi, dit-il sèchement.

L'expression sévère de son compagnon fait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'adolescent.

\- Je... c'était plus facile d'en parler d'abord avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne passerai pas à l'acte, avoue-t-il. Il était le choix avec lequel j'étais le moins mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, j'ai jamais pu aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit avant, ma famille je n'ai pratiquement que mon grand-père et je n'avais pas d'amis jusqu'à récemment. Alors... ben voilà, ça s'est fait comme ça.

Un silence de plomb retombe dans la chambre d'hôtel. Otabek le dévisage, son expression impossible à déchiffrer, le sac toujours sur les genoux.

\- En même temps, reprend soudain Yuri à mi-voix, tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu voudrais toi non plus.

\- J'essaye de te ménager Yura.

\- Eh bien arrête ! hurle-t-il soudain, incapable de contrôler ses émotions contradictoires. Je suis pas en sucre. Sûr, je suis gêné, mais je survivrai. Tu m'as demandé de partager mes pensées, mais je ne sais jamais ce que toi tu as dans la tête !

À l'éclat de voix, répond une soudaine lueur de colère dans les yeux bruns. Otabek se lève, renversant le sac au sol. Les paquets et le livre se répandent au pied du lit. Il s'approche de Yuri d'une démarche de prédateur et, par réflexe, le jeune Russe recule jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

Son petit-ami s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Bien qu'il ne le touche pas, Yuri a l'impression d'être soudain prisonnier.

\- Crois-moi Yura, gronde-t-il à mi-voix, si tu n'es même pas foutu de parler de sexe avec moi, tu n'es pas prêt à entendre tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire.

Mi-effrayé mi-excité par cette déclaration, le jeune homme dévisage son compagnon, bouche bée. Son cerveau a semble-t-il cessé de fonctionner, car aucune réplique ne lui vient.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en retrouver l'usage : Otabek se détourne et quitte les lieux sans un mot supplémentaire.

 

*******

 

Iekaterinbourg, fin décembre 2018 - Nationaux russes

 

Otabek déteste ces milliers de kilomètres entre eux, déteste voir Yura tous les trente-six du mois, déteste l'idée qu'il se tourne vers d'autres personnes ainsi, déteste la lenteur à laquelle les circonstances les obligent à avancer dans leur relation.

Mais par-dessus tout, après leur dispute, il se déteste lui-même.

Jamais il ne s'est senti si mesquin et irrationnel, allant jusqu'à provoquer de la peur dans les yeux verts qu'il aime tant. À cet instant là, il a su qu'il devait s'éloigner le temps de retrouver son sang-froid.

Et avec l'esprit enfin un peu plus clair, il se trouve tout simplement ridicule.

Yuri a le droit de chercher conseil auprès de qui il veut, de suivre son propre rythme, de gérer sa gêne à sa façon. Après tout, il n'a encore que dix-sept ans et pas d'autre expérience.

Seulement, le temps qu'il parvienne à la conclusion qu'il s'est comporté comme un abruti, il était déjà rentré à Almaty où il a enchainé avec les championnats nationaux kazakhs - une formalité, la concurrence est assez faible. Sur un coup de tête, il a décidé de prendre l'avion dans la foulée pour les nationaux russes. Ces derniers ont commencé en même temps, mais ne se terminent que le jour de Noël, aussi il arrive juste à temps pour le programme libre individuel masculin.

Les épreuves ont déjà commencé lorsqu'il pénètre dans le stade, mais heureusement Yuri concourt parmi les derniers. Otabek s'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit pas classé premier à ce stade la compétition.

Il parvient assez aisément à accéder à la partie du stade réservé aux athlètes - certes il n'est pas dans son pays, mais il est connu ici aussi - et parcourt les couloirs à la recherche du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Otabek ?

Il sursaute, se retourne et se retrouve sous le regard bleu pénétrant de Victor. S'il lui sourit, le Kazakh ne s'y trompe pas : il n'y a aucune chaleur sur son visage.

\- Yuratchka est déjà sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il n'a pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter.

Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'Otabek se traine depuis la finale du Grand Prix revient, décuplé. Il maintient cependant son expression impassible.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser au contraire, rétorque-t-il calmement, et le soutenir.

Pendant quelques instants ils se défient du regard. Tous deux experts dans l'art de porter un masque, aucune personne extérieure ne pourrait deviner ce qui se joue entre eux. Cependant, les deux hommes perçoivent sans conteste la tension entre eux.

\- Il doit se concentrer, déclare soudain Victor, je t'accorde dix minutes.

\- Compris, répond Otabek en hochant la tête.

\- S'il n'est pas plus serein que pour son programme court, je t'arrache la tête.

\- C'est le coach qui parle ou c'est personnel ?

Un sourire arrogant passe sur les traits de Victor.

\- Les deux. Prends le couloir à droite. Je te préviens, il y a un autre gardien à passer.

Otabek soupire. Évidemment, Yakov est là aussi, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il carre les épaules, prêt à affronter le second boss, avant d'atteindre l'objet de sa quête.


	18. Remparts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ce chapitre, tous les évènements se déroulent après "Amnésie"
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Iekaterinbourg, fin décembre 2018 - Nationaux russes

 

De toute sa carrière de patineur, jamais Yuri n'a tant foiré sa prestation. Habitué à se trouver parmi les trois premiers après le programme court - surtout aux nationaux -, ce qu'il considère comme un échec ajoute une nervosité inhabituelle à son humeur déjà maussade.

Après son brusque départ de sa chambre d'hôtel à Marseille, Otabek ne lui a plus parlé. Pas un appel, pas un message, il est même allé jusqu'à éviter d'apparaître au banquet, provoquant une flopée de rumeur parmi les convives. Aucune d'elles n'incluait heureusement de querelle amoureuse avec son rival russe.

Depuis, Yuri se repasse leur dispute en boucle dans son esprit, cherchant sans relâche à comprendre où il a merdé. Parce que pour que le stoïque et respectueux Otabek perde ainsi son sang-froid, c'est forcément de sa faute, non ? D'autant qu'il SAIT à quel point il est nul sur le terrain des relations humaines. Résultat, il ne l'a pas contacté non plus, perdu sur la conduite à adopter. 

Il continue de ruminer tandis qu'il s'étire, sourd à l'invective de Yakov en fond sonore. Le coach ne parle de toutes façons que sur ce ton et radote son avis sur les ratés de la veille. Comme si Yuri n'était pas au courant.

Et déjà assez en colère contre lui-même.

Une main sur le mur, il relève une jambe pratiquement à la verticale.

\- Altin ! braille soudain Yakov. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La main de Yuri glisse le long du mur, il perd son équilibre. Une poigne ferme rattrape son bras de justesse, lui évitant de finir face contre terre et sauvant ainsi ce qui lui reste de dignité.

\- Oh, salut Otabek, dit Mila en maintenant Yuri le temps qu'il se redresse. Tu es venu voir Yuratchka ?

\- Altin, interrompt Yakov en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes hommes, tu n'avais pas des nationaux aussi ?

Le coach ne cherche pas à dissimuler son hostilité. Il ignore tout ce qui se joue entre son protégé et le visiteur, mais la différence d'entrain de Yuri entre le podium et le banquet à Marseille ne lui a pas échappé. Pas né de la dernière pluie, il a immédiatement fait le lien avec l'absence du médaillé de bronze à la réception officielle.

\- Ils se sont terminés hier soir.

La voix est sans conteste celle de Beka, note Yuri qui n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage de tourner la tête vers lui. En cet instant il regrette d'avoir les cheveux attachés sur la nuque : il se serait volontiers caché derrière ses longues mèches.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gronde Yakov. Yuratchka doit se préparer, alors va rejoindre le public.

\- Victor m'a accordé dix minutes pour discuter avec Yura.

\- Vitya n'est qu'en apprentissage, c'est toujours moi qui décide.

Les muscles crispés, Yuri évite toujours de regarder le Kazakh. Quelques instants de silence dans l'échange à ses côtés, au loin ils entendent les annonces diffusées par les hauts-parleurs et la rumeur de la foule. Mila dévisage tour à tour les trois hommes, perdue.

\- Yura, lui dit soudain Otabek, juste dix minutes s'il-te-plait.

\- Plus tard, Altin.

\- On peut avoir cette conversation ici même, poursuit le Kazakh en ignorant le coach hargneux, ou en privé, c'est toi qui voit.

À ces mots, l'adolescent tourne enfin la tête vers son petit-ami. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, ce dernier le dévisage, indéchiffrable. Yuri fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le choix, remarque-t-il.

\- Je peux le faire virer par la sécurité Yuratchka, intervient son coach.

\- Non, c'est bon Yakov. Merci.

Il pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule du vieil homme, ébahi par la gratitude manifeste de l'ado rebelle qu'il n'a pas vu grandir. Celui-ci s'éloigne sans vérifier si Otabek le suit, avise un local technique et y entre en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour son compagnon.

Comme il entend un claquement dans son dos, Yuri inspire pour se donner du courage et se retourne. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il devrait dire, mais n'a plus d'autre choix que de faire face.

\- Yura, je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

Les excuses prennent le jeune Russe de court : alors ce n'était pas sa faute finalement ? Comme il ne trouve pas de réponse appropriée, il reste silencieux. Otabek s'approche, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, et se plante devant Yuri à distance respectueuse.

\- J'étais jaloux, reprend le Kazakh. J'aurais voulu que tu n'en parles qu'avec moi, que tu ne vois que moi. J'ai perdu toute rationnalité et je t'ai effrayé. Pardon Yura.

Un soulagement si intense s'abat sur Yuri qu'il sent ses épaules se détendre d'un coup. Des larmes coulent sans qu'il parvienne à les contrôler.

\- Yura ?

Celui-ci éclate de rire devant l'expression affolée de son petit-ami.

\- Alors toi aussi tu peux te comporter comme un idiot ? remarque l'adolescent, hilare. Au fond ça me rassure, tu as toujours l'air tellement parfait alors que moi je ne sais jamais quoi faire de mes émotions.

D'abord ébahi par le soudain changement d'humeur de Yuri, Otabek lui sourit d'un air penaud.

\- Eh non, je ne suis pas parfait. Tu veux bien de moi quand même ?

En réponse le jeune Russe lui ouvre les bras avec un sourire tendre et Otabek ne se fait pas prier. Joue contre joue, ils restent enlacés en silence.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit soudain Yuri. Ton silence était insupportable. Je croyais que tout était de ma faute, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ou comment me rattraper.

\- Je suis désolé, répète Otabek en le serrant un peu plus fort, tu n'y es pour rien. Je voulais en discuter avec toi en personne et je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt.

Frappé par une soudaine réalisation Yuri se recule et dévisage son petit-ami, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais... il y a des vols directs entre Almaty et ici ?

\- Non. J'ai passé la nuit à l'aéroport d'Astana entre les deux avions.

\- À l'hôtel ?

\- Non. Littéralement à l'aéroport. Il n'y avait plus de chambres libres à proximité, ma correspondance était trop courte pour m'éloigner plus. J'ai rarement si mal dormi d'ailleurs, conclut-il en se frottant la nuque avec une grimace.

Yuri pouffe en l'imaginant installé tout tordu sur un banc inconfortable dans le hall de l'aéroport. Ravi de voir le jeune homme de meilleure humeur, Otabek replace une mèche échappée de sa coiffure derrière l'oreille.

\- Tu devrais y retourner avant que tes deux cerbères ne m'attaquent à la gorge, dit Otabek avec une grimace.

\- Hein ?

\- Victor et Yakov. On dirait bien qu'ils me détestent à présent. C'était si catastrophique ton programme court ?

\- Je ne suis que cinquième, répond Yuri avec une moue boudeuse, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Le Kazakh lui embrasse le front. Le geste l'oblige à présent à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds si son compagnon ne baisse pas la tête.

\- Tu vas rattraper ça en un claquement de doigts. D'ailleurs si tu tiens à ma peau, il vaudrait mieux, Victor a été très clair sur ce point.

 

Heureusement pour Otabek, Yuri se propulse effectivement en tête de ses compatriotes. Le voir ainsi rayonner sur le podium apaise un peu sa culpabilité : il a bien fait de suivre son impulsion pour venir ici.

\- Mouais, marmonne une voix dans son dos, tu t'en tires à bon compte pour cette fois Otabek.

Pas besoin de se retourner, il connaît déjà l'identité du nouveau venu. Celui-ci s'appuie sur le bord de la patinoire à ses côtés, yeux bleus fixés eux aussi sur Yuri.

\- Disons que tu t'es bien rattrapé en débarquant aujourd'hui, ajoute Victor. Mais si tu l'avais appelé avant la compétition, ça lui aurait évité du stress inutile. Et j'aurais pu accompagner mon Yuri au Japon. Il était tellement inquiet de l'humeur de Yuratchka qu'il m'a forcé à rester en Russie.

Le regard toujours sur son petit-ami qui pose pour les objectifs des journalistes, Otabek choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre.

\- Certaines conversations sont mieux en face à face.

\- Certes. Mais vu la distance entre vous deux, parfois il faut se contenter d'autres moyens de communication.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Victor ?

Le ton sec surprend celui-ci. Il se tourne vers le Kazakh qui, pour sa part, maintient obstinément les yeux vers le centre de la patinoire.

\- Tu n'as jamais été dans une relation à distance avec ton Yuri, poursuit-il. 

\- Pas d'après les souvenirs qui me sont revenus effectivement.

\- Je te confirme que non. Crois-moi, ça ne facilite pas les réconciliations. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi complexe et sensible que Yura.

Victor rit doucement à la description.

\- Ça correspond bien à notre Yuratchka en effet. Eh bien, je n'aurais qu'un mot : davai.

Il lui tapote l'épaule avec sympathie et s'éloigne pour rejoindre Yuri qui quitte la glace. Les deux hommes échangent quelques mots, l'adolescent envoie apparemment promener son ainé, puis son visage s'éclaire de nouveau en repérant Otabek.

Abandonnant son coach, Yuri se dirige vers son petit-ami. Il s'arrête à un mètre de lui : en Russie, plus encore qu'ailleurs, il doit prendre garde à son comportement en public.

\- Tu repars quand Beka ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de billet retour. Mais je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps, mon entraîneur risque de m'arracher la tête sinon.

\- Décidément, les coachs ont l'air d'en avoir après toi en ce moment, remarque Yuri avec un sourire ironique.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester jusque demain soir ?

La question sort d'une seule traite, les mots se bousculant les uns après les autres. Le jeune homme retient son souffle en attendant une réponse. Otabek enfonce les mains dans ses poches pour résister à la tentation de le toucher.

\- Oui, ça doit être possible. Si je trouve une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Tu peux partager la mienne, répond Yuri en rougissant et détournant le regard.

\- Avec plaisir Yura.

 

Par prudence, ils se rendent à l'hôtel séparément. Yuri, célébrité russe, doit slalomer entre les reporters et ses fans qui le suivent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Une fois parvenu dans le hall, il repère des concurrents devant l'ascenseur.

\- Fait suer...

Un instant, il se demande si faire venir Beka ici était une bonne idée. Ils auraient peut-être dû chercher un autre hôtel, mais en dernière minute, tout risque d'être complet dans les alentours de la patinoire.

Il rabat sa capuche sur ses cheveux et cherche un moyen d'éviter toute rencontre indésirable entre l'entrée et sa chambre.

\- Un problème Yuratchka ? dit soudain une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il sursaute, pivote sur ses talons et se retrouve face à face avec Mila. Vêtue d'un simple manteau noir par dessus sa tenue sportive, elle porte un chapeau à bord qui masque sa chevelure flamboyante.

Elle pointe un doigt sur lui.

\- Pour la discrétion, la veste de l'équipe russe c'est pas l'idéal tu sais. Tu as un rendez-vous secret avec un beau brun ?

\- La ferme Babacheva ! crache-t-il, tâchant de faire passer son rougissement d'embarras pour de la colère.

\- Bingo ?

Mila est probablement la dernière personne qui tomberait dans le panneau de son mode ado rebelle. Plus qu'une membre de la même équipe, la jeune femme est comme une grande soeur pour Yuri. Livrée avec les options taquineries horripilantes. D'où son sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

\- Ah ! Les premiers émois, s'amuse-t-elle, si Georgi apprend ça il ne va plus te lâcher avec ses théories sur le grand amour.

\- Tch !

Yuri se renfrogne, les bras croisés, boudeur. Entre-temps des membres de son fan club ont réussi à s'introduire dans l'hôtel et interrogent un employé pour le pister.

\- Merde.

Mila suit la direction de son regard : les jeunes filles ne sont pas difficiles à repérer avec leurs oreilles de chat et des posters de Yuri qu'elles espèrent faire signer. La sécurité essaye de les refouler, mais elles ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de leur cible.

\- Tu sais quoi Yuratchka ? Je vais faire diversion. Prends les escaliers, je vois aussi des têtes connues vers les ascenseurs.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle retire son manteau pour dévoiler son survêtement marqué d'un "Russia" blanc sur fond rouge, puis son chapeau. Elle secoue ses cheveux roux, puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers les jeunes femmes, comme si elle marchait dans le rayons de projecteurs.

La manoeuvre fonctionne à merveille : tous les regards se tournent vers elle et une rumeur admirative monte dans le hall d'hôtel. Réaction normale à l'apparition de la meilleure patineuse artistique de Russie, aux charmes indéniables par ailleurs.

Sans perdre un instant, Yuri profite de la distraction et s'éclipse sans se retourner lorsqu'il reconnaît le rire de Mila derrière lui.


	19. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Iekaterinbourg, fin décembre 2018 - Retrouvailles

 

Assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, Otabek commence à trouver le temps long. Bien que son visage soit connu lui aussi, personne ne s'attend à le trouver en Russie et il est maître dans l'art de se faire discret. En conséquence, il attend depuis un moment dans la chambre de Yuri qui lui a confié sa clé, s'attendant à rencontrer plus de difficultés sur son chemin.

Quand enfin des coups retentissent à la porte, le Kazakh bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Beka, c'est moi.

Il ouvre la porte ; Yuri se précipite à l'intérieur et referme rapidement, légèrement essoufflé.

\- J'ai eu un mal de chien à semer tout le monde ! Heureusement que Mila m'a aidé, sinon j'y serais encore.

Enfin seuls. C'est tout ce qui traverse l'esprit d'Otabek qui le prend dans ses bras et s'empare de ses lèvres. Après leur dispute, ils ont beaucoup de choses à discuter ensemble. Mais pas maintenant. Leur dernier baiser remonte à plusieurs semaines, leur dernière nuit à plusieurs mois, alors il est affamé.

Trop impatient pour être doux, il embrasse Yuri avec une possessivité qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. L'envie irrationnelle d'enfermer son petit-ami loin du monde extérieur, pour le garder pour lui et lui seul, le traverse un court instant. D'une main, il repousse la capuche de son sweat, avant de libérer les longs cheveux blonds de leur élastique et d'y plonger les doigts. Il lui incline la tête pour approfondir leur baiser, sa langue caressant celle de Yuri. 

Sans briser leur étreinte, il l'entraîne vers le lit. Les jambes de Yuri se heurtent au matelas, l'obligeant à s'asseoir ; Otabek continue de l'embrasser passionnément, un bras appuyé de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Il ne quitte la bouche du jeune homme que pour lui dévorer le cou.

\- Beka, murmure alors Yuri, tu m'as tellement manqué.

L'aveu est rempli d'une telle fragilité et fait tant écho à son propre ressenti, qu'Otabek sent sa poitrine se serrer. Ses lèvres restent suspendues à un souffle de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus de moi, poursuit celui-ci d'une voix blanche. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer rien qu'à cette idée.

Cette fois le coeur du Kazakh éclate en millions d'échardes.

Finalement, leur discussion ne peut pas attendre. Avec la tendance de Yuri à se faire des noeuds au cerveau, bien sûr que son insécurité a pris le pas. Entre la distance et le silence des dernières semaines, il a eu tout le loisir de se faire des films.

Otabek s'agenouille devant lui. Des mains, il encadre doucement son visage et lève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Si les lèvres du jeune Russe sont rougies par les baisers, sa peau est anormalement pâle.

\- Yura, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout j'ai un caractère épouvantable, marmonne-t-il. J'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter.

Seigneur, quelle drôle d'idée ? pense spontanément Otabek. Comment lui expliquer à quel point il est unique ?

Il prend ses mains, les embrasse tour à tour.

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade, en-dessous tu as une sensibilité à fleur de peau, que tu ne dévoiles que sur la glace. Et avec moi, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire tendre, je suis un privilégié. Tu es une belle personne Yura, maladroite peut-être, mais généreuse. Et je ne suis pas parfait non plus.

Gêné, Otabek se frotte la nuque et détourne les yeux.

\- Je suis plus possessif que je pensais, je n'ai pas aimé ta complicité avec Phichit. Surtout sur un sujet si intime, j'ai tendance à penser que ça devrait rester entre nous.

\- Je... je suis désolé.

Otabek grimace en notant un tremblement dans la voix de Yuri. Décidément, il s'y prend comme un manche ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Yura. Tu es libre de chercher conseil où tu le souhaites, je n'ai aucun droit de t'en empêcher.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, c'était horriblement embarrassant.

La remarque détend enfin l'atmosphère. Ils se dévisagent et pouffent de rire de concert.

\- Quelle idée de t'adresser à Phichit aussi ! Il a dû prendre un malin plaisir à t'asticoter.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! soupire Yuri en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis ce shopping de la honte, il m'a envoyé plein de liens "instructifs" selon lui. Plus moyen de m'en débarrasser !

Cette fois le Kazakh lui fait un sourire charmeur.

\- Ah oui ? Si tu maîtrises la théorie, on peut passer à la pratique alors ?

À l'allusion inattendue, Yuri le dévisage quelques instants bouche bée, comme si son cerveau avait bugué. Son petit-ami n'a pas pour habitude de flirter ouvertement.

\- Euh... eh bien...

Sa déconvenue est si adorable qu'Otabek ne parvient pas à maintenir le jeu et éclate de rire. Il lui caresse la joue.

\- Je plaisante Yura.

\- Oui.

C'est au tour d'Otabek de rester figé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Juste... juste pas aujourd'hui, précise Yuri en rougissant. Pas alors qu'on se voit en coup de vent, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Et puis je n'ai rien amené, je n'avais pas prévu ta visite. Après les mondiaux.

Il inspire profondément, serre la main d'Otabek dans la sienne et le fixe d'un air décidé - mais pas moins embarrassé.

\- Après les mondiaux, j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'au bout, te sentir en moi.

Fasciné par la lueur résolue dans le regard vert, le Kazakh est incapable de détourner le sien. Une détermination aussi palpable que lorsqu'il poursuit une médaille d'or, ces yeux de soldat qui l'ont séduit dès leur première rencontre. S'il n'était pas déjà irrémédiablement amoureux de Yuri, cet instant aurait achevé de capturer son coeur.

Comme son compagnon continue de le dévisager en silence, le jeune Russe finit par s'agiter, troublé.

\- Mais, on peut continuer comme à Vancouver pour aujourd'hui. Enfin si ça te va.

La dernière phrase semble enfin sortir Otabek de sa transe. Un petit rire incrédule lui échappe.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras Yura.

Étonnamment la réponse ne semble satisfaire le jeune Russe qu'à moitié. Il grimace avant de s'expliquer.

\- Tu sais j'ai autant envie de donner que de recevoir. J'apprécie ta considération Beka, mais arrête de me ménager ou de faire passer mes envies avant les tiennes en permanence, sois un peu plus égoïste. J'ai assez confiance en toi pour tout entendre à présent.

La référence à leur dernier échange à Marseille, prend Otabek de court, aussi sûrement que la demande. Lui qui s'est toujours consacré sans compter à sa carrière pour son pays et sa famille, n'a jamais été traversé par l'idée d'être égoïste. Pas plus que celle-ci n'a effleuré quiconque dans son entourage.

Jusqu'à Yuri.

\- Et traite moi en égal, ajoute ce dernier.

Son compagnon ouvre la bouche pour protester qu'il l'a toujours fait, mais la réalisation le frappe tel un uppercut : en le couvant ainsi il l'infantilise involontairement. Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, la gorge trop serrée pour parler, et le visage de Yuri rayonne enfin.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, déclare-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne, et ce costume est une plaie à retirer.

Il descend la fermeture de sa veste de l'équipe russe pour l'enlever, dévoilant le costume de son programme libre.

D'emblée, Otabek comprend ce que Yuri veut dire : son costume est si moulant qu'il ne peut que difficilement s'en dépétrer seul. Le tissu noir, relevé de broderies et sequins dorés, recouvre l'intégralité de son corps, jusqu'au bout des doigts, avec des jeux de transparence sur l'épaule et le bras droit, ainsi que dans une bonne partie du dos. La fermeture éclair y suit une diagonale qui délimite le pan opaque et celui qui est ajouré jusqu'au creux des reins.

Soudain, à la lumière de leur conversation précédente, un nouvel éclair de lucidité traverse le Kazakh : par son programme libre, Yuri affirme son statut d'adulte et sa sensualité. Pas à la manière furieuse d'adolescent survolté qu'il a démontré sur _Welcome to the Madness_ , mais avec une assurance tranquille. Otabek était jusqu'ici trop aveuglé par une dévotion quasi-religieuse pour comprendre que non seulement son amant a grandi, mais qu'il ne souhaite pas être vénéré. Il veut se sentir désiré comme un homme ordinaire sur un pied d'égalité.

Il comprend alors pourquoi Yuri s'est tourné vers Phichit plus facilement que vers lui. Consciemment ou non, il savait trouver auprès de son ami quelqu'un qui le traiterait en adulte - même à sa manière tordue - et ne mâcherait pas ses mots pour l'épargner.

En silence, Yuri se tourne pour lui présenter son dos, soulève ses mèches blondes au-dessus de sa nuque. Toujours agenouillé devant lui, Otabek approche ses doigts du haut de la fermeture éclair et la fait glisser doucement de l'épaule jusqu'au sommet de la cuisse opposée. Pour chaque centimètre de peau qui se dévoile, il dépose un nouveau baiser, glisse ses mains sous les pans de tissu pour les écarter et se repaitre de la peau claire de son amant. Yuri frissonne sous les caresses, mais reste immobile, ses bras toujours levés pour retenir ses cheveux.

Sa nuque est une tentation bien trop forte pour y résister. Du bout de la langue, Otabek la remonte jusqu'à une oreille, son nez chatouillé par des mèches échappées des doigts de Yuri. Lorsqu'il mordille l'espace entre la base du cou et l'épaule, un hoquet de surprise échappe au jeune homme.

Yuri relâche alors ses cheveux qui s'écoulent en cascade dans son dos et se retourne, un bras tendu en une demande muette. Des mains, Otabek fait glisser le tissu pour libérer un côté.

Le costume retombe pour dévoiler une partie du torse de Yuri, qui avance alors son second bras vers son amant.  
Les yeux fixés sur ceux du jeune Russe, Otabek s'avance sur la main offerte. Il prend son index dans sa bouche et tire le tissu entre ses dents.

Le souffle de Yuri s'accélère soudain, son regard s'agrandit de surprise autant que de désir. Un sourire suffisant apparaît sur le visage d'Otabek qui le relâche alors pour poursuivre sa tâche avec le majeur. Il jurerait entendre le coeur de son amant tambouriner - à moins que ce ne soit le sien.

Il recommence son manège avec l'annulaire, puis, ayant créé assez de jeu au bout de la main gantée, se recule pour entraîner la manche entre ses dents.

\- Tu as besoin d'une douche aussi pas vrai ? lui demande soudain Yuri d'une voix étranglée.

Trop occupé à embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet, Otabek se contente d'approuver d'un "hm-hm".

\- On ne va pas gâcher de l'eau en les prenant séparément, poursuit le jeune Russe avant de manquer d'air lorsque la langue d'Otabek titille soudain sa peau tendre.

Sous ses lèvres, le Kazakh sent le pouls du jeune homme bondir.

\- Quelle conscience écologique, plaisante-t-il, je suis impressionné.

Avec un petit rire, Yuri tire sur le t-shirt de son compagnon, le laisse retomber à côté d'eux. Les mains d'Otabek descendent, paumes à plat, sur les hanches du jeune homme pour retirer le bas du costume.

\- Lève-toi Yura.

Il obéit. Toujours à genoux, Otabek fait glisser le tissu ajusté sur les hanches, les cuisses, puis les jambes, parsemant la peau de baisers au passage. Le boxer de Yuri suit le même chemin et celui-ci s'appuie sur l'épaule d'Otabek pour tout retirer.

Le Kazakh se relève alors, se débarrasse rapidement de ses propres vêtements, puis entraîne son amant vers la salle de bain.

Ils entrent dans la douche, lancent le jet sans vraiment regarder, trop occupés à assouvir leur envie de l'autre. L'eau d'abord glaciale arrache un petit cri de surprise à Yuri et Otabek étouffe un rire contre sa bouche.

Mais, rapidement, la température augmente, et pas seulement celle de l'eau. Brûlants de désir, leurs mains se déplacent sans cesse, comme pour se repaitre des formes de l'être aimé. Contre leur ventre, leurs sexes durcis se frottent l'un à l'autre.

Yuri saisit soudain les fesses de son partenaire à pleines mains. Otabek grogne dans sa bouche sans briser leurs baisers.

Frustré, il veut plus. Les mots de Yuri un peu plus tôt lui reviennent.

Fermement, Otabek saisit le poignet du jeune homme, le retourne dos à lui.

\- Beka ?

\- Tu peux serrer les jambes ?

Sans hésiter, Yuri coopère, les mains contre la paroi de la douche pour s'équilibrer. Les bras de son amant l'entourent, le collent contre son torse, l'empêchant de glisser.

Otabek s'introduit entre les cuisses de Yuri, son pénis caressant son périnée, puis la face inférieure de ses testicules. Le jeune Russe a le souffle coupé par ce plaisir inattendu, pousse un gémissement au mouvement suivant.

\- Je suis assez égoïste pour toi là Yura ?

La voix provocatrice dans son oreille lui arrache un frisson. Le corps d'Otabek réagit en miroir, excité par la sensation de posséder son amant, qui lui offre librement sa confiance et l'accès à son corps.

D'une main, il agace un téton, de l'autre il saisit le sexe de Yuri. Le petit cri étouffé l'encourage à continuer. Au même rythme que ses hanches, son poignet monte et descend autour de l'érection de son partenaire. 

D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Leur respiration s'accélère, masquant le bruit de l'eau qui coule toujours sur le dos d'Otabek. Le monde s'est arrêté, il n'est plus que Yuri : la chaleur de son corps, ses tremblements sous ses caresses, ses gémissements de plaisir qui emplissent ses oreilles. Sa détermination et sa fragilité. Sa candeur et son érotisme. Son assurance et son insécurité. Toutes ses facettes qui en font une personne complexe, fascinante et magnifique, tout juste à l'aube de sa vie adulte.

Dans un état second, il lui murmure d'une voix rauque tous ces compliments et plus encore à l'oreille, dans un mélange de russe et de kazakh, sans ralentir le rythme. Lorsque Yuri tremble soudain de tout son corps avant d'éjaculer dans un cri étranglé, Otabek se sent perdre tout à fait pied. En quelques coups de hanche supplémentaires, il atteint l'orgasme à son tour.

Pendant presqu'une minute, ils restent enlacés, haletants, Otabek soutenu par le corps de Yuri, Yuri soutenu par le mur, avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le Kazakh remarque alors que l'eau n'a jamais cessé de se répandre sur eux.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta conscience écologique.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le délai entre 2 chapitres, je ne suis pas très en forme et il m'a demandé plus de travail que je ne pensais. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop confus / tiré par les cheveux, parce que j'ai le sentiment que leur relation a pris un tournant que je n'avais pas prévu là ou comme ça (mais j'aime me faire surprendre par les personnages, donc je leur pardonne lol !).
> 
> Ah et avant qu'on me pose la question : oui, la vidéo de Welcome to the Madness m'a fortement inspirée ici 0:-)


	20. Complots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 36 et 37 de "Intoxicated" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22956399 (chapitre 36)

Saint-Pétersburg, début février 2019 - Appel

 

Déjà plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis la dernière rencontre avec Otabek, et Yuri commence à compter les jours jusqu'aux mondiaux fin mars. Jusqu'ici son esprit était occupé par les préparatifs des championnats d'Europe, mais à présent il a de trop longues semaines devant lui. Et en même temps, le délai est trop court pour se permettre un saut à Almaty. D'autant que du côté d'Otabek, la coupe des quatre continents approche à grands pas.

Le jeune homme soupire avant de s'affaler sur son lit encombré pour câliner Potya. Il devrait se mettre à étudier, son examen de fin d'études n'est que dans quelques mois, mais il est épuisé par sa séance de ballet.

Bientôt majeur, diplômé - s'il se décide à réviser -, ses plans pour l'an prochain sont clairs dans son esprit et c'est pourquoi Lilia le fait travailler plus dur que jamais. Il souhaite intégrer le cycle de perfectionnement de danse de l'académie Vaganova, qui dure dix mois. En plus d'être bénéfique à sa carrière de patineur, cette formation lui permet de continuer de pratiquer le ballet et plus encore. 

Après... il n'a pas encore réfléchi si loin. Pas plus qu'à l'avenir de sa relation avec Otabek qui vit à 4500 kilomètres de là.

Son téléphone sonne soudain et il se penche pour l'attraper dans sa veste qui traîne par terre, dérangeant le chat au passage. L'animal proteste, vexé, et saute au pied du lit avant de se rouler en boule sur une pile de linge - propre ou sale, difficile à déterminer dans le fatras de l'adolescent.

\- Salut Yurio ! chantonne Phichit dès qu'il lance l'appel vidéo.

\- Eh, ça faisait un moment.

\- J'ai laissé passer les championnats d'Europe avant de te déranger. Et j'étais, disons, occupé.

Au haussement de sourcils suggestif, le jeune Russe comprend immédiatement de quel genre "d'occupation" il s'agit.

\- Chris est venu en Thaïlande ?

\- Pour le nouvel an chinois. On s'est échappé quelques jours sur une île, mais on a passé plus de temps dans le bungalow que sur la plage.

\- C'est plus de détails que je n'en demandais, soupire Yuri en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Phichit éclate de rire, mais l'adolescent y décèle une note triste inhabituelle.

\- Il est reparti ? devine-t-il. Vous vous revoyez quand ?

\- Aux mondiaux.

\- Comme pour nous.

Un silence songeur flotte entre eux, rempli d'empathie pour l'autre. Si l'un est généralement enjoué et l'autre peu enclin à partager ses sentiments, ils se rejoignent sur leur situation similaire. Et les complications qui en découlent.

Phichit soupire avant de reprendre.

\- Otabek aurait été aperçu aux nationaux russes selon la rumeur ?

\- Oui, il a débarqué à l'improviste après notre dispute à Marseille.

À la mention de cet épisode, le Thaïlandais grimace d'un air coupable.

\- Tout est arrangé ? Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ça, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Je sais, tu n'y es pour rien. Et finalement ça nous a permis d'avoir une discussion.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, note son ami sans ciller.

Yuri rougit, cherche un moyen de détourner la conversation avant que son interlocuteur ne se lance sur un terrain embarrassant.

\- Tu appelais pour une raison en particulier ?

\- Ah ! Tu choisis de changer de sujet, le taquine Phichit. En fait, oui, Chris et moi avons eu une idée de génie pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire !

\- De ta part, ça annonce généralement des ennuis. Mais comme je ne suis pas ta victime, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire féroce, je t'écoute.

La remarque fait hurler de rire Phichit.

\- Décidément, j'adore t'avoir comme complice. Si je te dis pole-dance et Yuri, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Plutôt oui, mais tu comptes mettre Katsudon devant le fait accompli ? Il risque de refuser.

\- Pas avec la bonne dose d'alcool et l'argument "ça fera tellement plaisir à Victor". Bref, il lui faudrait un costume - même si c'est pour l'enlever - et une musique.

Un sourire rusé apparaît sur le visage du jeune Russe.

\- Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée aussi, remarque Phichit, amusé.

\- J'ai le plan parfait pour ça.

 

*****

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, mi-février 2019 - Cambriolage

 

Une boule de poils frisés accueille Yuri dès qu'il entrouvre la porte de l'appartement.

\- Salut mon gros.

Il s'accroupit pour caresser Makkachin, qui est heureux de voir une tête familière en l'absence de ses maîtres. Pas qu'il soit du genre timide, mais il est d'autant plus exubérant avec les proches du couple russo-japonais.

Comme chien de garde, il ne vaut pas grand chose en revanche, songe l'adolescent, amusé.

\- Tu sais que je viens voler un truc ? déclare-t-il au caniche. Pas très efficace pour surveiller la maison Makka.

Langue pendante, le chien l'observe, tête penchée et regard amical. Yuri est plutôt chat normalement, mais Makkachin est un membre à part entière de leur famille de patineurs. Il a bien pensé à proposer à Victor de s'occuper de lui pendant la coupe des quatre continents, mais son emploi du temps ne lui aurait pas permis d'offrir assez d'attention au vieux chien. Entre les cours, les révisions, le ballet, l'entraînement... il a à peine une minute à lui. D'ailleurs, son ainé aurait sans doute flairé l'embrouille : en temps normal Makkachin est laissé aux soins d'une dog-sitter, la même depuis des années, qui passe la journée avec lui et le promène longuement.

Yuri se relève et étouffe un bâillement. L'entraînement a été intense et il a dû se faire violence pour passer à l'appartement afin de remplir sa mission. Heureusement, Yakov, qui est dans la confidence, a une clé de ce dernier.

Avec l'assurance de celui qui connaît bien les lieux, le jeune homme traverse le salon sans un regard pour les photos aux murs - ils étaient vraiment obligé d'en mettre avec lui dessus aussi ? -, le chien trottinant sur ses talons. Il entre dans la chambre du couple, puis rejoint le dressing.

Si les vêtements de tous les jours sont rangés dans un simple placard dans la chambre, les tenues habillées et costumes de patinage se trouvent dans une pièce à part. Yuri se tient à l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches et soupire devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attend.

Une partie est réservée à Katsudon, l'autre au vieux - et ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Le côté japonais est organisé et nettement moins fourni : l'adolescent le parcourt rapidement, note la taille du seul smoking - acheté par Victor s'il en croit la marque - et ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche.

\- Merde, c'est rangé dans les trucs du vieux schnock.

Il se retourne et fixe les étagères pleines à craquer et cintres en vrac. C'est bien sa chance, il va devoir farfouiller pendant un temps indéterminé.

 

Une heure plus tard, il est sur le point d'envoyer "range ton merdier, bordel !" sur le portable de Victor. Non seulement il a une collection impressionnante de costumes de designer, mais il a gardé absolument toutes ses tenues de patinage depuis ses débuts.

Autant dire un paquet.

\- Non mais sérieux, qui a besoin d'avoir cinq smokings noirs hein ? Et un costume pour gamin de dix ans ?

Makkachin relève la tête en entendant la voix de Yuri, agite sa queue, mais reste couché près de lui.

L'adolescent grommelle, quand soudain un éclat blanc attire son regard. Il extrait le costume sous une pile, le déplie devant lui. Les paillettes accrochent la lumière des spots sous les épaulières en ailes d'ange.

La découverte modifie l'humeur de Yuri du tout au tout. Dans cette tenue, plus de deux ans plus tôt, il a battu le record du monde avec son programme court lors de ses débuts senior.

Agape, l'amour inconditionnel. Il sourit, repense à toutes les personnes dont les sentiments ont été le support de ce thème, et plus particulièrement Otabek qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Face au grand miroir, il place le costume devant lui : non seulement il est à présent trop court, mais ses épaules et ses hanches n'y rentreraient plus. Yuri tourne la tête, observe son visage où la rondeur de l'enfance a disparu, porte une main à ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Je devrais peut-être les couper comme Victor ?

Un changement d'image pour se vieillir. Il grimace.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Son corps s'est modifié, son caractère s'est - un peu - adouci, mais il est toujours le même. Et il s'est promis des années plus tôt qu'il ne se laisserait plus influencer par ce que le monde extérieur attend de lui.

Son téléphone sonne, le sortant de ses réflexions brusquement. Il soupire en notant l'heure déjà avancée de la soirée : il n'en verra jamais le bout.

\- Salut Beka.

\- Bonsoir Yura... Tu es où ?

\- Le dressing des deux vieux. Impossible de mettre la main sur ce foutu costume ! Par contre j'ai trouvé ça.

Il tourne la caméra de son portable vers le miroir.

\- Agape, commente simplement Otabek.

\- Hm-hm.

Yuri continue de s'observer, songeur, et son petit-ami respecte ce moment de silence.

\- Tu étais magnifique, déclare soudain celui-ci après un moment. Tu l'es toujours.

À ces mots, le jeune Russe sursaute, rougit, puis range soigneusement le costume où il l'a trouvé.

\- Comment tu sais toujours ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ? marmonne-t-il sans regarder son écran.

\- Je dis juste ce que je pense.

\- Hum... Il n'est pas genre super tard à Séoul ?

\- Presque minuit. Je viens d'arriver à l'hôtel, je voulais t'appeler avant de dormir.

\- Tu n'as pas encore croisé Katsudon et le vieux alors ?

\- Non, mais on a une session d'entraînement demain.

Si Otabek a noté le détournement de conversation, il a la délicatesse de ne pas le relever. Yuri cale son téléphone contre une pile de linge et continue sa recherche en lui faisant la conversation. Étrangement, la corvée passe soudain plus vite.

Comme toujours, ils parlent de tout et de rien, de patinage, de musique, de leurs amis, de prochaines sorties en amoureux, de leur journée. C'est tellement facile d'être à l'aise avec Beka, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, que Yuri se dit qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être son meilleur ami, même lorsque leur relation est devenue romantique.

\- Ah ! s'exclame-t-il soudain triomphalement. J'ai trouvé.

Derrière une pile pailletée, le tissu noir lui avait échappé. Il le sort, dévoilant le costume cintré rehaussé de cristaux et d'une doublure rouge sous la demi-jupe.

Eros, l'amour sensuel : quel meilleur choix pour un show de Katsudon à destination de son fiancé ?


	21. Défis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule juste avant et en parallèle du chapitre 37 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22979325

Séoul, mi-février 2019 - Coupe des 4 continents

 

Otabek raccroche et reste plusieurs minutes à fixer son écran éteint dans sa main, l'esprit ailleurs, toujours auprès de son petit-ami resté en Russie. Il finit par rallumer son téléphone pour régler le réveil en soupirant.

Il hésite depuis des mois à présent - depuis cette interview de Victor à Vancouver -, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle décision, mais leur dispute a été la dernière impulsion nécessaire. La distance met trop leur couple à l'épreuve, les fait souffrir tous les deux, renforce les insécurités de Yura. Sa famille sera triste de son nouveau départ, mais comprendra et le soutiendra comme elle l'a toujours fait, il en est certain.

Enfin, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, pense Otabek.

Son plan comporte un obstacle de taille : Victor acceptera-t-il de le prendre pour élève ? Contrairement à Yakov qui a toujours refusé de coacher des athlètes étrangers sur une base régulière, il ne semble en tout cas pas fermé à l'idée. Mais avec des conditions draconiennes - talent et travail.

Pour le convaincre Otabek n'a pas d'autre choix que de remporter l'or au championnat des quatre continents, puis aux mondiaux. Ensuite, il pourra approcher le coach russe avec de solides arguments pour sa requête.

 

Avec ces objectifs en tête, Otabek a modifié la composition de ses sauts pour obtenir plus de points que ses redoutables adversaires. Il n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser troubler par la concurrence, mais est parfaitement lucide sur les points forts de celle-ci.

\- Eh Otabek !

La voix enjouée dans son dos est reconnaissable entre toutes, aussi n'a-t-il pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier son interlocuteur. Il continue d'enfiler ses patins, penché en avant.

\- Salut Phichit.

Le Thaïlandais retire sa veste au nom de son pays et la jette négligemment sur le banc à côté de son compagnon. Ce dernier relève la tête après avoir fini de nouer les lacets de ses patins et jette un oeil aux environs.

\- Pas de Chris ?

\- Non, il avait un shooting à L.A.

\- Oh.

\- Yurio m'a dit que tu lui as rendu visite. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ce qui s'est passé.

En guise de réponse, Otabek hausse les épaules et quitte le banc pour se diriger vers la patinoire.

\- Non, c'était moi l'imbécile dans l'affaire et ça m'a permis de comprendre pas mal de trucs.

D'un pas déterminé, il rejoint son coach. Sur la glace, Yuri termine sa prestation sous le regard amoureux de Victor. Capturer son attention représente un défi de taille songe Otabek.

Mais il n'a jamais été du genre à refuser un challenge.

Les deux athlètes se croisent au bord de la patinoire et se saluent brièvement.

\- Davai Otabek, l'encourage le Japonais, les bras remplis de peluches et de fleurs.

Le Kazakh se contente de hocher la tête avant d'entrer en lice sous les applaudissements du public. Il salue d'un geste rapide, l'expression neutre, sa concentration à son maximum.

La musique démarre, la bataille commence.

Le morceau est extrait du film _Romeo + Juliet, O Verona_ , réarrangé par ses soins pour coller à la durée de son programme court. Une musique épique, des chœurs, sur fond d'histoire d'amour au premier regard : un choix parfait pour lui.

Avec la puissance et la résolution qui le caractérise, Otabek entame son épreuve. Il a la ferme intention de se hisser en première place du classement provisoire.

Pleinement plongé dans sa tâche, il ne perçoit pas l'exclamation de surprise autour de lui lorsqu'il entame la seconde moitié de son programme sans avoir réalisé un seul saut. 

Un quadruple. La foule applaudit, enthousiaste. Otabek n'entend que la musique, qui monte en puissance en même temps que la difficulté de ce qu'il entreprend.

Enchaînement. Trois sauts.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, son souffle est court. Son choix est osé, peu de patineurs ont l'endurance nécessaire pour le mener à bien - dont un certain Yuri Katsuki -, mais le jeune homme n'a qu'une pensée en tête : gagner. Le visage de Yura lui apparaît, donnant une forme concrète à son objectif.

Lorsqu'il termine, hors d'haleine, il a la satisfaction d'avoir tout donné. Quel que soit le résultat, il n'a aucun regret.

 

*****

 

Séoul, mi-février 2019 - Banquet

 

Telle une tornade, Phichit entraîne son meilleur ami au loin, laissant Otabek seul, planté de force face à Victor.

Le Kazakh ne s'est pas préparé à cette conversation. Enfin si, il en a fait plusieurs simulation dans son esprit, mais ne comptait pas aborder le sujet avant les mondiaux. Phichit vient de bousculer ses projets avec sa fichue manie de se mêler des affaires de ses amis.

Otabek ignore s'il doit l'en remercier ou l'étrangler. Une réaction assez courante avec cet attachant démon.

Comme Victor le dévisage avec curiosité, une rumeur monte des convives du banquet autour d'eux. La légende vivante du patinage artistique et le jeune médaillé d'or du championnat des quatre continents : une combinaison qui est certaine d'attirer regards et chuchotements.

\- Hum, tente Otabek en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Bien sûr.

S'ils sont normalement seuls à parler Russe, ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre que dans ce milieu international on ne peut jamais jurer que personne ne les comprend. Avec un sujet aussi sensible et, pour l'instant, confidentiel, Otabek ne veut prendre aucun risque.

Ils quittent la salle de réception, à la recherche d'un coin désert dans le lobby de l'hôtel, trouvent quelques fauteuils à l'écart et s'y installent, leur flute de champagne toujours à la main.

\- Je t'écoute, déclare Victor en croisant les jambes et s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Une nervosité inhabituelle s'empare de son compagnon, qui pose son verre sur la table basse entre eux. Lui qui est connu pour sa détermination et sa capacité à poursuivre ses objectifs sans s'émouvoir se sent sur le point de sauter d'un avion sans parachute.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a la fâcheuse impression de s'apprêter à lui demander la main de son fils ?

\- Eh bien voilà : je voudrais changer de centre d'entraînement. Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accueillir à Saint-Pétersbourg ?

Approche directe, il ne sait pas tourner autour du pot après tout. Inutile d'enrober ça par ailleurs, son ainé est hermétique à la flatterie vide de sens.

Victor se redresse à ces mots avec une expression rusée, les yeux plissés, le sourire calculateur.

\- Je me demandais si tu finirais par y venir, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

\- Phichit m'a un peu forcé la main, explique le jeune homme en grimaçant.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, répond Victor avec un petit rire tendu. Je vais être franc Otabek, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'accepter pour des raisons personnelles. La présence de mon Yuri est déjà très critiquée tant par les médias que la fédération russe.

\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas une faveur, mais un partenariat professionnel. Même si c'était le seul moyen de me rapprocher de Yura, je ne m'adresserais pas à un coach médiocre, ma carrière est pour moi aussi importante que mon couple. Mon pays aussi, même si je le quitte, je porterais toujours ses couleurs fièrement.

Surpris, le Russe ouvre la bouche pour parler, avant d'être arrêté d'un geste par son interlocuteur.

\- Tu as déclaré publiquement que si un patineur talentueux et travailleur t'approchait, tu y réfléchirais. Pour le talent je ne suis pas le mieux placé, mais je compense en bossant plus dur que n'importe qui. Et ça paye.

C'est un fait indéniable. Depuis les mondiaux 2016, le patineur a gagné plusieurs médailles en compétitions internationales et a un classement mondial plus qu'honorable pour un pays qui a peu de moyens dans ce sport. Aujourd'hui encore, il viens de le démontrer avec sa première médaille d'or au championnat des quatre continents, devant le fiancé de Victor.

\- Prouve-moi que tu as assez de volonté pour surpasser tes sentiments personnels, dit soudain ce dernier sans se départir de son masque indéchiffrable. Tu n'as jamais battu Yuratchka, est-ce seulement parce qu'il est meilleur ? Ou est-ce que tu le laisses te devancer ?

Pour une fois une ombre de colère passe sur le visage d'Otabek. Le changement d'expression est mineur et furtif, mais n'échappe à son compagnon.

\- Ne m'insulte pas Victor. D'ailleurs Yura me quitterait sur le champ si je le sous-estimais ainsi et tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Alors prouve-le moi, répète le coach avec une provocation évidente dans la voix, monte sur le podium devant Yuratchka aux mondiaux.

\- Je dois te démontrer que je suis assez compétent pour que tu m'entraînes ou assez bien pour Yura ?

Comme à Iekaterinbourg, ils se défient du regard en silence. Les deux hommes se respectent, éprouvent même une forme de sympathie l'un pour l'autre, mais semblent toujours en revenir à une réserve mutuelle dès qu'il s'agit de Yuri.

\- Je ne comprends pas tes réactions, déclare soudain Otabek, toujours aussi direct. Yura n'est pas sous ton autorité parentale que je sache ?

\- Parentale non, mais en tant que coach si. Et je tiens à lui comme à un petit frère.

\- Je l'aime depuis des années et j'ai l'intention de le chérir, mais je le respecte bien trop pour lui faciliter la victoire. En fait, j'ai l'intention de le surpasser pour qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi.

À la surprise d'Otabek, le Russe éclate de rire à ces mots.

\- On croirait entendre mon Yuri ! explique-t-il avec son sourire en coeur.

La remarque laisse le Kazakh perplexe, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement que Victor lui tend la main.

\- Très bien Otabek : si tu devances Yuratchka sur le podium aux mondiaux, je te prends comme élève.

Son compagnon lui répond d'un hochement de tête avant de conclure leur accord d'une poignée de main ferme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musique d'Otabek est un réarrangement de ces morceaux de la musique du film Romeo + Juliet (un de mes films préférés de tous les temps au passage) :  
> https://youtu.be/5dPW7KFB3xQ  
> https://youtu.be/azcgp37uzMo  
> Je trouve que ça lui irait bien comme morceaux ❤️


	22. Annonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les chapitres 37 et 38 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22979325 (chapitre 37)

Saint-Pétersbourg, 1er mars 2019 - 18 ans

 

\- Mais si Yurio, tu dois passer à la maison.

Le Japonais l'entraîne avec lui hors de la patinoire, inhabituellement insistant. Comme si Yurio ne voyait pas venir la fête "surprise" à des kilomètres. Surtout que le reste de l'équipe - Yakov compris - est suspicieusement absent.

Mais pour la forme, il se fait désirer. Il ne va quand même pas leur faciliter la tâche ?

\- Je suis claqué Katsudon, et j'ai une dissert à préparer.

Son compagnon hausse les sourcils, manifestement pas convaincu.

\- Un vendredi soir ? On te filera un coup de main.

\- Tu sais pas écrire un mot de russe.

\- Ne m'insulte pas, je sais écrire les noms de toute l'équipe et des grandes villes, et...

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

Même si le blondinet traine des pieds pour la forme, ils finissent par arriver devant l'ascenseur antique, dans lequel ils continuent leur joute verbale. Les chamailleries sont après tout leur mode de communication principal. 

Yuri ouvre la porte devant son cadet et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Yuratchka ! s'exclament plusieurs voix en chœur.

Dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Victor, Mila et Georgi l'attendent, tous affublés d'un ridicule chapeau de fête coloré en forme de cône et d'un sourire niais.

\- Vous êtes tellement prévisibles, commente le héros du jour malgré son expression ravie.

Mila lui met d'office une de ces coiffes idiotes sur la tête et lui plante un baiser sur la joue avant qu'il ait le temps de râler - et de le retirer.

\- Tes cadeaux t'attendent sur le canapé, lui indique Victor en le poussant vers le salon.

\- Les paquets sont si volumineux que ça ?

Sa voix se fige sur la fin de sa phrase lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur ledit canapé : Otabek répond à son regard éberlué avec un sourire auto-satisfait, tandis que le visage de Nikolai Plisetsky s'illumine.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est encombrant oui, commente sobrement Otabek.

\- Yuratchka, intervient Nikolai en quittant son siège pour enlacer son petit-fils, bon anniversaire.

Abasourdi tant par la surprise que par l'émotion, Yura refoule ses larmes, mais en oublie de fermer la bouche. Du coin de l'œil il note la présence de Yakov et Lilia qui boivent un thé avec leur flegme habituel.

\- Grand-père !

Il retrouve enfin l'usage de sa voix et referme ses bras sur le vieil homme avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour son dos. Yura ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps ils ne se sont pas vus : son planning ne lui a pas permis de rentrer à Moscou depuis des lustres, quant à Nikolai il voyage peu, rendant sa présence à Saint-Pétersbourg d'autant plus précieuse.

Mais Otabek est la dernière personne dont il espérait la visite en ce jour. Ils ont clairement établi qu'ils ne se rencontreraient pas avant les mondiaux, pour lesquels ils s'entraînent tous deux d'arrache-pied. 

Yurio le dévisage par-dessus l'épaule de son grand-père et à travers ses larmes, pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas rêvé sa présence : l'image est trouble, mais le Kazakh est bel et bien là, avec un sourire tranquille. Ses deux personnes les plus précieuses sont présentes, venues exprès pour lui, il ne pouvait rêver meilleur cadeau.

Nikolai le repousse et le tient à bout de bras, les yeux brillants de fierté.

\- Yuratchka, je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. J'ai toujours su que tu serai un patineur extraordinaire. Pas vrai coach Feltsman ?

\- Il n'a jamais manqué de talent, bougonne l'interpellé, juste de discipline.

\- Ça doit être ma mauvaise influence, intervient Victor avec un sourire de gamin.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus.

Les deux coachs se chamaillent, Mila vient en rajouter - prenant toujours un malin plaisir à titiller ses ainés -, mais Yura les ignore.

\- Assied-toi grand-père, ton dos...

\- Oui, oui. Je t'ai fait des pirojkis, tes préférés.

\- Ceux au katsudon ? intervient alors le Japonais.

Et les voilà lancés dans une discussion culinaire, comparant les mérites des cuisines de leur pays, dans un mélange des notions d'anglais de Nikolai et de russe de Yuri. Le résultat est étonnant, un peu à l'image de ces pirojki-katsudon, une hybridation inattendue. Yura sourit, puis se tourne enfin vers Otabek.

Ce dernier reste en apparence impassible, mais le jeune homme sent qu'il a autant envie que lui de le prendre dans ses bras. Yura se laisse tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé, plus proche qu'absolument nécessaire.

\- Bon anniversaire Yura.

\- Merci d'être là.

\- Mignon chapeau, remarque le Kazakh stoïquement.

Soudain conscient qu'il porte toujours ce cône ridicule, Yura le retire avec la ferme intention de le balancer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il note les adorables petits chats dessus et se contente de le poser sur la table basse devant eux.

Son genou effleure celui d'Otabek, son épaule est contre la sienne, mais ce contact est insuffisant à son goût. Une soudaine réalisation le frappe alors et son visage s'éclaire.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Otabek à son brusque changement d'expression.

Yura le dévisage un instant avec un sourire radieux, puis se met debout. Nikolai et Katsudon sont toujours dans leurs échanges de recettes, les autres en pleine pseudo-dispute. Le salon est animé, personne ne se préoccupe du héros du jour.

\- Ahem, commence celui-ci pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons.

Sans succès. Le mélange de russe, d'anglais et de rires ne faiblit pas, Yura s'impatiente.

\- Dites les vieux !

Enfin, les regards se tournent vers lui.

\- Yuratchka, c'est quoi ce langage ? le dispute son grand-père.

Le jeune homme marmonne une excuse, en ignorant le gloussement amusé de Victor et Mila qui ne l'ont jamais entendu se repentir de la sorte. Katsudon tente de masquer un ricanement par un toussotement, échoue lamentablement.

\- Hum, je voulais dire, euh... merci d'être là.

\- Wow, des excuses et des remerciements d'affilée, remarque Victor, les vaches vont voler !

\- Ta g... - un regard noir de Nikolai interrompt la répartie quasi-automatique - euh, tais-toi. Bon et je voulais vous dire...

Il attrape Otabek par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever à ses côtés, avant de lui prendre la main avec résolution.

\- Beka et moi sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

À cette déclaration, Yura s'attend à une pluie de vives réactions. Les muscles tendus, il se prépare à essuyer moqueries ou désapprobations, mais est presque déçu du calme qui lui répond.

\- Sans blague ? ironise Mila.

\- Comme c'est beau un jeune amour, commence Georgi, la larme à l'œil, avant d'être coupé net par un grognement ironique de Victor.

\- M'en doutais, ajoute Yakov, approuvé par un hochement de tête de Lilia.

\- Mon Yuratchka a vraiment grandi, s'émeut Nikolai.

\- Vous avez mis le temps non ? commente Yuri calmement. Ah mais c'est pour ça que Phichit...

Son regard s'arrête sur le visage d'Otabek, il se fige et semble modifier le fil de sa phrase.

\- ... se moquait de mon mauvais sens d'observation.

Le changement n'échappe pas à Yura qui les fixe tour à tour avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que Phichit a encore fait ?

\- Comment peux-tu le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit, répond Yuri avec une faussement indigné, il est l'incarnation de l'innocence.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, mais abandonne lorsqu'Otabek profite de leur statut - enfin - officiel de couple pour le prendre par la taille et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

 

******

 

Saint-Pétersbourg, 2 mars 2019 - Test

 

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

Pour la cinquième fois, Otabek pose cette question à Victor. Il fait encore nuit en ce samedi, mais tous deux sont matinaux contrairement à leurs moitiés qui dorment encore - il faut croire que les Yuri sont des oiseaux nocturnes. À six heures, la patinoire est fermée au public, mais Victor en possède évidemment la clé.

\- Tu as pris le temps de venir pour l'anniversaire de Yuratchka, je peux prendre celui de te donner quelques conseils. 

Il marque une pause, dévisage son compagnon avec un sourire énigmatique, un doigt sur la bouche. Otabek - qui reste plus petit que son interlocteur malgré ses patins - a déjà remarqué cette manie du coach lorsqu'il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

\- L'autre raison ? demande-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

Sa franchise amuse Victor, qui semble se détendre un peu.

\- Ça nous permettra de voir si on est compatible pour travailler ensemble.

\- Tu prends notre accord au sérieux alors ?

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, à toi de tenir ta part du marché.

Otabek se contente de répondre d'un hochement de tête, avant de partir s'échauffer sur la glace. Il sent le regard bleu sur lui, qui l'observe et l'évalue.

Lorsque la séance commence réellement, Victor est impitoyable. Le moindre mauvais placement obtient un "recommence" sec, ses vitesses sont strictement critiquées, ses sauts disséqués jusqu'au plus petit détail. Le jeune homme se demande si le coach est aussi intraitable avec tout le monde ou s'il cherche à le tester.

Sa dureté ne l'atteint pas cependant. Non seulement il a appris à se conformer aux directives de ses différents entraîneurs au fil des années, mais à en exploiter le moindre enrichissement. Bosseur et discipliné, en fin de séance il a même droit à quelques compliments.

Essoufflé, il quitte la glace en s'essuyant le front de la manche avant qu'une serviette et une bouteille d'eau apparaissent devant lui comme par enchantement. D'un geste il remercie Victor, boit largement, puis demande :

\- Tu es toujours aussi strict ?

\- Oui. Tu peux demander à nos deux Yuri, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire de gamin ravi - un rien sadique songe Otabek -, ils en ont parfois bavé.

\- O.K. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Bien.

\- Notre accord tient toujours ?

\- Oui. Tu as intérêt à te défoncer à Milan.

\- Avec une telle récompense à la clé, tu peux compter sur moi.


	23. Contrariétés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 38 et 39 de "Intoxicated" (et est probablement plus clair après avoir lu le 38) :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/23000094

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Arrivée.

 

Lorsque - enfin ! - Otabek s'enregistre à l'hôtel au milieu de la nuit, il est passablement irrité et fatigué. Aeroflot avait encore du retard sur le vol Almaty-Moscou, lui faisant manquer sa correspondance pour Milan et l'obligeant à poireauter quatre heures avant le vol suivant. 

Vu l'heure avancée, il n'espère plus de réponse de Yuri à son message, mais son téléphone vibre quelques secondes après son envoi : un simple numéro de chambre. Otabek hésite un instant, puis décide de rejoindre directement son petit-ami plutôt que de faire un crochet pour déposer sa valise. 

Il frappe doucement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre immédiatement. Yuri l'accueille avec un petit sourire, mais son expression ne trompe pas Otabek.

\- Fatigué Yura ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre tu sais.

Égoïstement, le Kazakh est cependant heureux de le voir dès maintenant - sans ce fichu contretemps ils auraient pu passer la soirée ensemble - et le prend dans ses bras. Le pli de contrariété qui ne quitte pas le front de son compagnon l'intrigue.

\- Un problème ?

\- Hein ? Euh non, rien.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

La question secoue enfin Yuri hors de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

Il appuie sa réponse d'un baiser, mais son esprit est manifestement ailleurs.

\- Yura, le gronde gentiment Otabek, je vois bien que quelque chose cloche.

Le Russe dévisage son compagnon, cligne deux fois des yeux tel un hibou, puis ses traits s'adoucissent alors qu'il semble enfin se détendre un peu. Il entraine Otabek vers un fauteuil, l'y repousse et s'installe sur ses genoux, les bras autour de son cou.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher faut croire.

\- Clairement pas, répond-il en entourant sa taille et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est Phichit. Il m'a envoyé promener tout à l'heure.

Manifestement Otabek ne s'attendait pas à ça et semble, pour une fois, pris de court.

\- Phichit ? C'est... inhabituel, commente-t-il prudemment.

Le froncement de sourcils revient sur le visage de Yuri.

\- J'étais à fond dans les préparatifs pour la surprise des deux vieux, quand j'ai vu Phichit et Chris j'ai pas tilté que le moment était mal choisi. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait juste être avec Chris pour... enfin tu vois... et a déclaré qu'il était temps que je me déniaise.

Les doigts d'Otabek se crispent sur la taille de son compagnon, qui ne remarque rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Kazakh patiente, laissant à Yuri le temps de formuler ce qu'il a sur le coeur, mais il aura deux mots à dire à ce Thaïlandais quand il mettra la main sur lui.

\- C'est pas tellement ses mots qui m'ont atteint, reprend le jeune homme. Je veux dire, venant de lui les provocations en-dessous de la ceinture ça change pas. Mais d'habitude il en plaisante. Là... il avait l'air vraiment énervé, il doit m'en vouloir...

Un peu plus que deux mots en fait, songe Otabek. 

Il serre Yuri un peu plus fort contre lui, lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Tu t'es juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment Yura. Son envie d'intimité était légitime, pas sa formulation. Mais pour qu'il réagisse comme ça, je pense qu'il y a autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec toi.

\- Tu crois ? marmonne son petit-ami en se lovant contre son épaule.

\- J'en suis convaincu.

Les muscles de Yuri se relâchent alors et Otabek prend conscience de l'état de tension dans lequel il était. Sa main monte et descend dans le dos de son compagnon, qui s'abandonne aux gestes réconfortants. Progressivement, il devient de plus en plus lourd sur les genoux d'Otabek et étouffe même un bâillement.

\- Tu devrais te coucher Yura.

\- Hm-hm. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

À la suggestion, le Kazakh s'immobilise. Yuri semble réaliser le double sens de sa proposition et se redresse brusquement.

\- Ah ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pour dormir dans tes bras, se câliner, c'est tout.

Un instant, Otabek hésite : même juste ainsi il n'est pas sûr de réussir à dormir avec son amant contre lui, le temps de séparation n'a fait qu'attiser son désir de contact. Vu l'enjeu de ces mondiaux, il veut garder toute sa concentration pour la compétition. Cependant cette dernière ne commence pas avant deux jours et, surtout, Yuri semble avoir besoin de tendresse ce soir, il ne peut pas le laisser dans ces conditions.

\- Bien sûr mon ange.

 

*****

 

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Matin

 

Quand le réveil sonne, Yuri manque de faire tomber son téléphone de la table de chevet en le cherchant de la main, le visage enfouit sous sa tignasse. Il souffle sur une mèche pour libérer un oeil, fronce les sourcils en essayant de faire la mise au point sur son écran.

Huit heures. Comme il jette un regard au lit vide et froid à ses côtés, il remarque un morceau de papier. Évidemment, pour l'organisme d'Otabek il est midi, couplé avec son habitude matinale il doit être levé depuis un moment.

"Préviens-moi quand tu te réveilles."

Cours et précis, Otabek tout craché, note-t-il avec un sourire. Il envoie un message, précisant qu'il serait prêt pour un petit-déjeuner dans un quart d'heure maxi, puis farfouille dans sa valise pour trouver une tenue propre. Au passage quelques fringues finissent autour, la trousse de toilette suit le mouvement, les achats parisiens atterrissent à côté de lui. Il les range précipitamment en rougissant, à la fois impatient et anxieux à l'idée de les utiliser dans quelques jours avec son amant.

Mais pour l'heure, la compétition à venir occupe tout son esprit.

Otabek est déjà attablé devant un petit-déjeuner lorsque Yuri apparaît - une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Devant le Kazakh se trouvent deux plateaux, Yuri n'a plus qu'à s'installer. 

\- Merci, dit-il simplement, touché par l'attention.

\- De rien, je vais te chercher un café, il risquait d'être froid vu que ton "quart d'heure" s'est un peu allongé.

Le ton est à la taquinerie, mais Yuri grommelle tout de même et se cache dans un verre de jus d'orange. Alors qu'il tend la main vers la confiture, une tornade s'installe à côté de lui.

\- Yurio, je suis désolé pour hier.

Aux yeux bouffis et traits tirés de Phichit, le Russe devine une mauvaise nuit. Est-ce seulement le jetlag ou y a-t-il autre chose comme Otabek le suppose ? En tout cas à son regard de chien battu ses excuses semblent sincères.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un con, continue de se repentir Phichit, j'ai été odieux et injuste avec toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ?

Yuri n'était pas vraiment fâché, plutôt anxieux et un peu blessé, mais face à la mine épouvantable de son ami il est à présent surtout inquiet. Sauf qu'il se sent incapable de l'exprimer, moins encore de le réconforter, alors il se contente de hausser les épaules et lui sourire.

\- Pas grave, ça arrive.

La réponse semble détendre un peu le Thaïlandais, mais son propre sourire est moins rayonnant que d'ordinaire. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Otabek revient avec une tasse de café qu'il dépose avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Des gouttes s'échappent sur le plateau de Yuri.

\- Ah, pardon.

Il a parlé à son petit-ami, mais son regard froid est fixé sur Phichit : pas besoin de mots finalement, le message passe clairement entre eux pendant que Yuri nettoie son plateau sans leur prêter attention. Le Thaïlandais hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, clôturant ainsi l'incident.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler hier Yurio ? reprend Phichit pour passer à autre chose.

\- Ah oui ! Le théâtre m'a indiqué qu'on pouvait venir une heure avant. Tu devras occuper Katsudon quelques temps dans le quartier et Chris s'occuper du vieux.

Au nom de son amant, Phichit se crispe de nouveau, mais Yuri est tellement plongé dans les préparatifs qu'il ne remarque rien et poursuit ses explications.

 

*****

 

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Mondiaux, programme libre

 

Les jours de compétition et entraînement semblent s'enchaîner à la fois très rapidement et lentement. Phichit, décidément pas au meilleur de sa forme, se qualifie de justesse pour le programme libre et, de l'avis de tous, sa performance y est en-dessous de ses capacités. Inquiet, Yuri ne sait pas comment approcher son ami : sa botte-au-cul-thérapie est optimale avec Katsudon, mais il n'est pas certain que le Thaïlandais ait besoin de ça en ce moment.

Et pour l'instant il a un problème plus urgent.

Ledit Katsudon est devant lui au classement provisoire, Otabek à peine à deux points derrière : pas moyen qu'il leur cède l'or.

\- Yura.

Quand on parle du loup, songe-t-il en souriant avant de se retourner vers son petit-ami. Dans son costume rouge brodé de motifs traditionnels kazakh, il ressemble à un prince des steppes pense le jeune Russe en rougissant de la comparaison. Bien sûr il l'a déjà vu lors du Grand Prix, mais aujourd'hui Otabek semble irradier de quelque chose de plus, quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvient pas à mettre un nom.

\- Davai Beka, lui dit-il comme à leur habitude.

Mais, au lieu de répondre comme de coutume par un pouce levé à distance, Otabek clôt l'espace qui les sépare de quelques enjambées et le prend dans ses bras.

Une rumeur monte autour d'eux et quelques flashs crépitent, mais Yuri ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Rien que son amant qui lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Depuis toujours je patine pour toi Yura, pour te rattraper, pour que tu me vois. Aujourd'hui plus encore, ne regarde que moi.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Otabek le relâche et se dirige vers la glace, laissant derrière lui son petit-ami éberlué, incapable de détacher ses yeux du dos rouge qui s'éloigne. Un guerrier, pour sûr, le terme n'a jamais été plus approprié : le jeune Russe ne serait pas étonné de voir un aigle descendre du plafond pour se poser sur le poing ganté de cuir.

La musique démarre, puissante, conquérante, à l'image d'Otabek. Comme promis, Yuri ne détache pas ses yeux de lui. D'ailleurs il en serait incapable : son amant a une présence magnétique sur la glace et poursuit ses objectifs avec une détermination presque désespérée qui inspire le respect. La salle entière semble retenir son souffle pendant environ quatre minutes trente.

Lorsque les dernières notes résonnent, Otabek tient sa pose finale quelques instants, puis se penche en avant, mains sur les genoux, hors d'haleine. Il relève la tête.

Yuri sent de l'électricité passer entre leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre. Il frissonne.

Enfin, Otabek se redresse, salue la foule et glisse vers la sortie ; Yuri attend pour entrer sur la glace sans le lâcher des yeux. À ses côtés Victor lui prodigue ses encouragements ou conseils - il ne sait pas trop, vu qu'il n'écoute pas.

Au moment de se croiser, le Kazakh lui prend la main pour y déposer un baiser, mordille discrètement le tissu noir - un message destiné à son amant seul, un rappel de leur nuit d'amour à Iekaterinbourg. Le public est quasi-hystérique autour d'eux, mais l'un comme l'autre n'en a cure.

\- Séduis-moi Yura, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'encouragement relève tout autant du défi : Yuri n'a jamais été du genre à les refuser. Il lui répond d'un "tch" amusé avec une expression de filou lui aussi, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Toi aussi tu as intérêt à me regarder, lance-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Toujours, Yura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je travaille déjà sur une prochaine fanfiction Yuri x Victor qui n'a rien à voir. C'était pas prévu, mais ça m'inspire ! Il est probable que je commence à la publier en parallèle dès que j'aurais terminé la couverture vu que le chapitre 1 est écrit ! :-D


	24. Changements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 2 scènes du chapitre 39 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/23021247

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Remise des médailles

 

Les flashs crépitent autour du podium, se réfléchissent sur la glace et aveuglent Yura qui s'efforce de maintenir son sourire de circonstances, une attitude loin d'être naturelle pour lui : il faut croire qu'en grandissant il a aussi appris à faire bonne figure en public. Malgré sa médaille de bronze, il ne ressent pas non plus cette colère irrationnelle de ne pas se tenir en haut du podium, comme lors de ses débuts en division senior. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve une place derrière Katsudon.

Il lève les yeux vers le nouveau champion du monde, qui, debout sur le podium, le dépasse d'une tête. Otabek sent le poids de son regard sur lui et le dévisage à son tour. Lui non plus ne sourit pas souvent ou facilement, alors son expression radieuse est d'autant plus frappante.

\- Je t'avais dit que la prochaine médaille d'or serait pour moi, lui déclare le Kazakh avec une expression d'auto-satisfaction évidente.

\- Tch ! J'ai plus qu'à te détrôner pas vrai ?

\- Si tu y arrives.

\- Prends pas la grosse tête Beka.

De nouveau, celui-ci sourit fièrement : ce ne sont plus les flashs qui aveuglent Yura à présent. Otabek se penche vers lui et murmure :

\- Resto ce soir ?

Son souffle chatouille l'oreille du jeune Russe, qui sent ses joues s'enflammer et se contente de répondre d'un hochement de tête.

\- Dites, intervient Katsudon, amusé, c'est ni le lieu ni le moment de flirter.

\- Venant de toi ça me fait doucement marrer, rétorque Yura, on n'en est pas encore à se rouler une pelle sur la glace devant les caméras. Contrairement à d'autres.

\- C'était Victor, j'ai pas eu le choix.

Les trois médaillés gloussent de concert et jettent un coup d'œil vers ledit Victor qui les dévisage à quelques mètres de là avec une expression intriguée. Alors que les deux Yuri continuent de se chamailler, les yeux bleus du coach et ceux du nouveau champion du monde se rencontrent.

D'un imperceptible hochement de tête, ils scellent leur accord.

 

******

 

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Rendez-vous

 

Nerveux, Otabek fait les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il a précisé à Yura d'opter pour une tenue "habillée mais pas trop", se demande à présent si lui même ne s'est pas un peu emballé avec sa veste vert foncé et son pantalon noir, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils restent coiffés en arrière, rajuste son col, défait le bouton du haut de sa chemise noire moulante pour se donner un faux air décontracté.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone : évidemment, il est en avance et Yura a tendance à arriver en retard. Mais cela ne suffit pas à expliquer son anxiété.

Jusqu'ici son plan lui paraissait parfait, mais alors qu'il est sur le point de le révéler à son petit-ami, il se demande si ce dernier sera aussi enthousiaste que lui à l'idée de son emménagement à Saint-Pétersbourg. Otabek ne regrette cependant pas de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant : il ne voulait pas que Yura intervienne auprès de Victor en sa faveur, moins encore qu'il se sente tiraillé entre deux enjeux contradictoires lors des mondiaux.

Enfin, s'il veut aussi qu'Otabek se rapproche.

Après tout, le jeune homme ne s'est jamais plaint de leur relation à distance, peut-être que se voir une fois de temps en temps lui convient tout à fait. Peut-être qu'il va trop vite, peut-être que...

\- Classe Otabek.

L'interpellé sursaute, se retourne, tombe nez à nez avec Christophe. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, celui-ci fronce les sourcils en le dévisageant.

\- Tu m'as l'air à cran, ce n'est pourtant pas votre premier rendez-vous en amoureux ?

Lui qui se targue d'être indéchiffrable s'est fait percer à jour en un quart de seconde : il va devoir se reprendre s'il veut que la soirée se déroule sans accroc.

\- J'ai une annonce à faire à Yura, explique-t-il.

\- Suite à ta conversation avec Victor à Séoul ?

\- Phichit... soupire Otabek. C'était censé rester confidentiel pour l'instant. Enfin, je suppose qu'entre partenaires vous devez tout vous dire.

Le visage de Christophe prend une expression amère à cette réplique, Otabek se rappelle alors l'état de tension du Thaïlandais depuis son arrivée à Milan.

"Aïe, terrain miné," songe-t-il en se maudissant de sa maladresse.

\- Donc oui, s'empresse-t-il de poursuivre pour masquer sa supposée bourde, Victor accepte de me coacher.

Si le détournement d'attention est supposé améliorer l'humeur du Suisse, c'est un échec. Au contraire, pour une raison qui échappe à Otabek, il se rembrunit ou semble tout du moins songeur.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le jeune homme décide de mettre franchement les pieds dans le plat.

\- Tout va bien avec Phichit ?

Surpris, Chris le dévisage un instant avant de répondre.

\- Difficile à dire. J'ai encore des hésitations, mais tu m'inspires Otabek, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Christophe lui tape l'épaule amicalement avant de s'éloigner, laissant son ami perplexe derrière lui.

Cet étrange échange a au moins un avantage : Otabek en a oublié ses inquiétudes, en tout cas celles qui concernent son cas personnel. Il est tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne remarque pas l'arrivée de Yura avant que celui-ci apparaisse à ses côtés.

\- Désolé pour le retard Beka, on y va ?

C'est déjà la seconde fois de la soirée que le Kazakh se fait surprendre dans ses pensées. Il se tourne vers son compagnon, le détaille de haut en bas : sur un simple t-shirt blanc, il porte une veste noire à col Mao, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, et un pantalon noir. Simple et élégant, le tout fait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux dorés partiellement attachés.

\- Tu es superbe Yura, déclare-t-il en lui prenant la main. J'ai réservé une table, mais j'avais prévu ta marge de retard.

 

\- Wow, tu n'as pas lésiné sur le cadre ! s'exclame Yuri en parcourant le restaurant du regard. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a de bonnes raisons de célébrer, pas vrai ?

En effet, Otabek a sorti le grand jeu : restaurant typiquement italien avec vue sur le Duomo illuminé, chandelles et musique douce. Le _Giacomo Arengario_ était recommandé par plusieurs sites lors de ses recherches pour un repas romantique à Milan. Au visage ravi de Yura, c'est effectivement une bonne pioche.

Ils s'installent, discutent tout en parcourant le menu, puis commandent plats et vins. Alors que le serveur s'éloigne, Yuri revient sur la conférence de presse qui a suivi la remise des médailles.

\- C'était à prévoir, mais ces journalistes étaient vraiment obligés de nous poser autant de questions sur notre relation ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel dans un effet dramatico-comique, chipe un morceau de pain dans la corbeille et le grignote avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est vrai quoi, tu es champion du monde tout de même ! Ils auraient pu s'intéresser à autre chose. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas voulu leur répondre à propos de tes projets ?

Si Otabek avait réussi à se détendre un peu le temps du trajet et de leurs conversations légères, il sent soudain tous ses muscles se contracter de nouveau. Alors qu'il se prépare à se jeter à l'eau, le serveur revient avec les deux coupes de champagne qu'ils ont commandé en apéritif.

Avec un sourire, Yuri lève la sienne pour trinquer.

\- Félicitations Beka.

Mais au lieu de répondre au toast, son petit-ami prend sa main libre et le dévisage gravement. Perplexe, Yuri repose son verre.

\- Yura, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Les mots ont pour effet de draîner le sang du visage du jeune Russe, soudain inquiet.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête mon ange, le rassure Otabek qui réalise l'ambiguïté de sa formulation, rien de grave. Au contraire même.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai passé un marché avec Victor avant les mondiaux : si je te dépassais sur le podium, il me prendrait comme élève. J'ai un semestre à terminer et mon changement de fac à finaliser, mais d'ici juin j'emménage à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Bouche bée, Yuri le dévisage telle une carpe hors de l'eau. Impossible pour Otabek de déterminer si l'annonce le réjouit ou non. Toujours nerveux, il change de position sur sa chaise sans lâcher la main inerte de son compagnon.

\- Je ferai sans doute deux-trois visites avant cela dit, il faut que je me trouve un appartement.

\- "Me" ? demande alors Yuri qui retrouve peu à peu l'usage de sa voix.

\- Euh... oui ?

La réponse est plus interrogative qu'affirmative tant la seule réaction du jeune homme prend Otabek de court. La musique classique, les conversations étouffées et les bruits des couverts couvrent le silence étonné entre eux.

\- Es-tu content ou pas ? demande finalement le Kazakh qui n'y tient plus.

\- Évidemment bougre d'idiot ! explose le jeune homme avec à la fois un sourire et les sourcils froncés. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu cherches un appart juste pour toi !

Un mélange d'émotions traverse alors Otabek qui n'arrive plus très bien à trier. Simultanément, ses muscles se relaxent, son coeur explose, ses traits s'adoucissent, et la joie et l'espoir se disputent la place.

\- Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

\- Quel est l'intérêt que tu emménages à Saint-Pétersbourg sinon ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime Yura ?

Ce dernier rit doucement, ivre avant même sa première gorgée de champagne.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, taquine-t-il.

\- Je t'aime. Infiniment.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Beka.

En silence, les yeux dans les yeux, ils lèvent enfin leur coupe pour trinquer ensemble. Ils n'ont pas besoin de formuler ce qu'ils célèbrent, se contentent du cliquètement des verres qui se rencontrent et de prendre une gorgée.

Leurs doigts restent entremêlés jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour vous prévenir que j'approche de la fin. Encore au moins 2 chapitres, peut-être plus selon s'ils sont sages ou pas lol !


	25. Promesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule entre les 2 scènes du chapitre 39 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/23021247

Milan, fin mars 2019 - Nuit

 

Main dans la main, le jeune couple flâne dans le vieux Milan, parcourant la place du Duomo, puis les rues pavées bordées de bâtiments historiques. Leurs pas les mènent au hasard d'une ruelle déserte, éclairée d'un lampadaire qui ne parvient pas à en éliminer toute l'obscurité.

\- Là ! s'exclame soudain Yuri avec excitation. C'est l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade !

Il lâche la main d'Otabek, se glisse sous un porche, disparaît dans l'ombre.

\- On peut se planquer ici et quand Katsudon arrive avec Phichit, pouf ! Il ne verra rien venir.

Amusé, Otabek s'approche du jeune homme qui continue d'exposer le plan pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Debout dans la lumière de la ruelle, il distingue tout juste la chevelure dorée et la peau pâle, mais la tenue noire de Yuri se confond avec la lourde porte en bois sombre derrière lui. D'une oreille, il écoute son babillage, tout en admirant le mouvement des mains de son compagnon avec un sourire tendre.

\- Beka ?

À la question, Otabek réalise que Yuri a cessé de parler pour le dévisager d'un air perplexe. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre : le jeune Russe attrape les pans de sa veste et l'attire à lui sous le porche.

Déséquilibré par le geste soudain, Otabek se rattrape comme il peut contre la porte, un bras de chaque côté de son compagnon. Yuri écrase sa bouche sur celle de son amant avec avidité.

Le bref instant de surprise s'efface, laisse place à une flambée de désir. Otabek pèse de tout son poids sur Yuri, qui déplace ses mains au creux des reins de son partenaire, les rapprochant autant que possible.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas toutes ces épaisseurs entre eux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils s'embrassent sous le porche dans la ruelle déserte, sourds et aveugles à leur environnement, perdus dans l'instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparent - à peine - leur souffle est court. L'odeur du shampoing de Yuri envahit les sens d'Otabek.

\- On rentre ? suggère-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Yuri répond d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, saisit la main tendue et revient dans la lumière du lampadaire : ses joues ont viré au rose. D'humeur à le taquiner, Otabek passe un bras autour de sa taille, s'approche de son oreille.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

Il obtient immédiatement l'effet espéré : le rose tourne au rouge, s'étend jusqu'à la nuque de Yuri qui se contente de marmonner une réponse incompréhensible.

 

Tout le long du trajet en taxi, Yuri sent un mélange d'anticipation et nervosité le gagner peu à peu. Tandis qu'il s'agite sur la banquette, le regard perdu sur les rues qui défilent, il sent la main d'Otabek serrer la sienne. Il se tourne vers lui : le Kazakh lui sourit tendrement.

C'est fou comme ces petits gestes ont la capacité quasi-magique de l'apaiser.

Yuri est agité oui, mais il n'a pas peur, car il sait que son amant le respecte profondément et ne fera rien pour le blesser. Il répond au sourire tandis qu'une bouffée d'amour lui gonfle la poitrine. Cet homme séduisant, au tempérament aussi solide que ses épaules, capable de douceur mais aussi de passion, l'a choisi, lui, pour partager sa vie. Yuri mesure sa chance incroyable et espère faire passer un peu de ses sentiments en serrant à son tour la main d'Otabek.

Le taxi semble mettre une éternité à rejoindre l'hôtel, l'ascenseur un siècle à s'ouvrir dans le hall fréquenté. Une famille monte en même temps qu'eux, les obligeant à patienter encore pour se rapprocher. Lorsqu'ils atteignent leur étage, ils se retiennent de se précipiter hors de la cabine pour rejoindre la chambre de Yuri.

Pourtant, dans l'entrée de celle-ci alors qu'Otabek le prend dans ses bras, l'urgence reflue soudain des veines de Yuri qui s'immobilise. 

Otabek lui caresse la joue doucement. Yuri tressaille, ses muscles se crispent sous l'effet de la nervosité.

\- Yura ?

\- Ah... euh... Non. Rien, marmonne-t-il, les yeux baissés.

\- On a tout notre temps, lui murmure Otabek en embrassant chastement son front, ne te force pas.

Il passe une main apaisante dans son dos, le serre contre lui. Le jeune Russe pose la tête sur son épaule solide, se calme au rythme de la respiration de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? demande-t-il à Otabek.

\- Je te retourne la question.

Ils rient doucement, enlacés dans la pièce tout juste éclairée par les lumières de la ville au-dehors, restent ainsi un moment dans un silence confortable. 

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on va vivre ensemble, dit soudain Otabek.

\- Tu devras aussi cohabiter avec un chat.

\- En plus de toi tu veux dire ?

\- Hilarant.

\- On pourrait en prendre un deuxième. Mais je veux un droit de véto sur le nom.

Yuri se redresse, recule un peu pour le dévisager, radieux.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas Puma Tiger Scorpion ?

\- C'est un peu long non ?

\- À ma décharge, j'avais huit ans quand je l'ai choisi.

L'information provoque un haussement de sourcil sarcastique d'Otabek.

\- Mais je parie que tu le trouves toujours extra.

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je te confirme : je choisis le prochain.

Yuri éclate de rire, à présent complètement détendu - et irrémédiablement amoureux. Il passe les bras autour du cou de son amant, l'embrasse tendrement.

\- On s'installe sur le lit ? propose-t-il.

Ils se débarrassent de leurs chaussures, traversent la pièce en se tenant la main et s'assoient côte à côte après avoir allumé une petite lampe. Otabek entoure alors la taille de son compagnon, l'attire pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le baiser est doux, patient, rempli de sentiments et de promesses, de l'avenir à deux qui s'ouvre à eux. Yuri a l'impression de suffoquer sous la force des sentiments qu'il ressent, autant que de ceux qu'il reçoit. 

Otabek est soudain trop loin à son goût. Sans briser le contact, le Russe enjambe les cuisses de son partenaire, s'installe à califourchon face à lui, puis incline la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser.

La bouche d'Otabek s'ouvre sans résistance, sa langue vient rencontrer celle de Yuri. Lorsque ses mains se font exploratrices sur les hanches du jeune homme, ce dernier rapproche son bassin et mordille la lèvre du Kazakh. Un grognement excité lui répond et, sous ses doigts, il sent le pouls de son amant accélérer.

C'est tout l'encouragement dont Yuri a besoin : une fois encore, séduire son petit-ami, lui faire perdre son légendaire sang-froid, procure au jeune Russe un sentiment de contrôle très satisfaisant. Et rassurant.

Il poursuit donc ses manoeuvres, embrasse et mordille tour à tour la ligne de la mâchoire d'Otabek, continue le long de l'oreille. Il s'attarde sur le lobe, le suçant, le léchant, jusqu'à tirer un frisson à son amant.

De nouveau, Otabek lui semble trop loin, les épaisseurs de vêtements entre eux insupportables, d'ailleurs le col de la veste verte empêche Yuri d'accéder au cou qu'il convoite. D'un geste autoritaire, il fait glisser l'obstacle sur les épaules de son amant, qui obtempère bien volontiers. Un soupir satisfait échappe à Yuri comme il entreprend de dévorer la peau enfin accessible, respirant l'odeur de son partenaire dans le creux de son cou. Son plan pour faire perdre la tête à Otabek s'efface dans son désir de le goûter, de se rapprocher encore de lui.

\- Vire-moi ces fringues, râle-t-il soudain.

La frustration dans la voix de Yuri tire un petit rire à son compagnon.

\- À vos ordres mon amour.

Le mot doux n'embarrasse même pas Yuri, trop préoccupé par ces barrières de fibre entre eux. Sentir la peau d'Otabek sur la sienne, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres : il n'y a plus que cela qui compte. Ils se déshabillent mutuellement, maladroits dans leur urgence, balancent les vêtements importuns par terre et finissent - enfin ! - nus l'un contre l'autre.

D'une main sur l'épaule d'Otabek, Yuri le fait basculer sur le lit, puis reprend son exploration, mordillant, embrassant, caressant l'ensemble du corps de son amant. Curieux, il s'attarde sur un téton, le lèche d'abord du bout de la langue. Un gémissement l'encourage à poursuivre des dents, puis à l'aspirer entre ses lèvres.

\- Yu... ra, halète Otabek en agrippant ses cheveux, les détachant soudain.

Une cascade blonde retombe devant le visage de Yuri qui se redresse pour les écarter d'une main. Il baisse la tête vers son amant dont les yeux bruns ont viré au noir.

L'instant de pause semble être l'occasion attendue par Otabek : il entoure la taille de Yuri, le fait basculer sur le dos à son tour et plante son regard dans les yeux verts.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te pénètre aujourd'hui ?

La question directe prend Yuri de court : cet aspect de la personnalité de son petit-ami ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Sa bouche ouverte de stupeur semble hésiter entre répondre et se fermer, au point d'en oublier de respirer un instant. Fasciné par l'expression calme et décidée du Kazakh, le jeune homme est incapable de détourner le visage malgré la brûlure d'embarras qui s'y répand.

Otabek est encore trop loin, pense de nouveau Yuri. Pourtant, leurs corps nus et chauds sont collés l'un à l'autre, mais c'est toujours insuffisant. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne faire qu'un. Il gémit. Se cambre.

\- Oui. S'il-te-plaît, viens.

Le visage d'Otabek se fend d'un sourire mi-attendri mi-conquérant.

\- Doucement mon ange, tempère-t-il avec un rapide baiser, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu as amené tes achats parisiens ?

\- Dans la valise.

Otabek se redresse, quitte le lit ; Yuri gémit en protestation : il a soudain froid, l'impression qu'on lui a arraché une part vitale de son être. Il a besoin du contact de son amant, de son corps sur le sien.

\- Beka, supplie-t-il en se redressant, reviens.

\- Si ce n'était pas un tel bazar... Ah ! J'ai trouvé.

Comme il retourne sur le lit, Yuri l'attrape par le cou, l'entraîne dans sa chute, puis referme ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une pieuvre. Otabek proteste vaguement qu'il a besoin de se libérer un instant, mais le jeune Russe le fait taire d'un baiser avant d'entreprendre de lui dévorer de nouveau le cou.

\- Yura, deux secondes.

Il renverse le sac en vrac à côté d'eux, interrompu par une main qui s'aventure soudain sur son pénis, tandis que des dents s'attaquent à son épaule tatouée et qu'un talon caresse une fesse.

\- Seigneur, gémit-il, tiens-toi tranquille un instant.

Yuri est certes plus grand que lui à présent, mais Otabek est toujours le plus costaud : il attrape les mains baladeuses, les plaquent au-dessus de la tête blonde. La manoeuvre ne le libère cependant pas des jambes - ni de la bouche qui dévore tout ce qui passe à sa portée. 

Le Kazakh tente de rester imperturbable tandis qu'il fouille dans le contenu du sac répandu à côté d'eux. Il se fige soudain.

\- Yura ?

\- Hmm ?

Le jeune homme profite de la tête tournée pour mordiller l'oreille devant lui.

\- Tu les as déballés depuis l'autre fois.

C'est au tour de Yuri de s'immobiliser. Une légère coloration de ses joues le trahit tandis qu'il détourne les yeux.

\- Pour les laver, au cas où.

\- Ah oui ? Tu les as nettoyés au lubrifiant ? Parce que le tube est bien entamé.

Le visage pâle tourne à l'écrevisse et Yuri tente de libérer ses mains pour se cacher derrière. Il sent cependant la prise se raffermir sur ses poignets et jette un coup d'œil à Otabek qui le dévisage avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as testé tout seul.

Ce n'est pas une question. Yuri détourne la tête, embarrassé, lorsque le sourire d'Otabek s'élargit.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu te donnes du plaisir ?

La voix rauque de désir arrache un frisson au jeune Russe. Comme il reste muet, son amant caresse son corps de sa main libre.

\- Est-ce que tu imagines mes doigts sur toi ?

La respiration de Yuri s'accélère.

\- Ma bouche dans ton cou ?

 _Bien sûr_ , pense Yuri sans oser le dire à voix haute, _c'est mon point faible_. Il tremble sous la langue qui parcourt sa peau de l'oreille à la clavicule, se cambre de nouveau pour frotter son érection sur celle d'Otabek. Celui-ci grogne, le relâche enfin pour écarter les jambes autour de lui en se redressant, entraînant les hanches de Yuri dans le mouvement. Il mordille l'intérieur d'une cuisse, ses yeux sombres fixés sur le visage de son petit-ami.

\- Et après Yura ?

En cet instant, Yuri ignore s'il est plus excité ou embarrassé. Il couvre son visage brûlant de honte en geignant, ce qui provoque un petit rire de son partenaire.

\- Enfoiré, proteste-t-il sans conviction.

\- Je peux arrêter si tu veux, le taquine son amant.

Sans retirer ses mains, Yuri secoue la tête pour répondre par la négative. Entre ses doigts il entrevoit l'expression amusée d'Otabek qui se penche vers son bassin. Il referme les yeux.

Dans le creux de l'aine, la langue d'Otabek lui arrache des frissons.

\- Est-ce que je te fais une fellation dans tes fantasmes ?

C'est le coup de grâce pense Yuri, cette fois il va imploser. Il perçoit le souffle de son amant sur sa verge, anticipe la sensation à venir.

Mais au lieu de sentir la bouche d'Otabek où il l'attend, celle-ci descend vers son périnée, le titille du bout de la langue, avant de s'aventurer plus loin encore.

Yuri sursaute, hoquète de surprise et en oublie de se cacher. Il se redresse et dévisage son partenaire.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? lui redemande le Kazakh, cette fois parfaitement sérieux.

Trop sérieux, songe Yuri en remarquant un froncement de sourcils. Il tend la main vers son visage, caresse la joue de son amant.

\- Non, ça m'a juste surpris.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te déplaît, dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

Yuri sourit, apaisé par ces mots. Du bout des doigts, il suit le pli d'inquiétude sur le front d'Otabek pour le faire disparaître.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Beka. Continue.

\- Même mes questions gênantes ?

\- C'est le mot, marmonne le Russe en détournant les yeux un instant, mais je trouve aussi ça hyper sexy. Promis, si ça devient trop, je te préviens.

Enfin, le visage d'Otabek se détend, mais le regard adorateur qu'il pose sur Yuri ne lui semble pas moins embarrassant que le reste. De nouveau, il se cache le visage, avant même de réfléchir à son geste.

\- Yura, si c'est plus facile pour toi tu peux te retourner.

Un instant, Yuri hésite, puis décide d'essayer : quitte à se cacher le visage, autant l'enfouir dans l'oreiller. Otabek passe un bras autour de sa taille, lui remonte les hanches, tandis qu'il caresse les fesses offertes de sa main libre. Il les écarte, y glisse la langue.

Yuri tressaille sous la sensation inconnue, referme ses poings sur les draps. Pendant quelques minutes, Otabek embrasse et lèche la zone, s'attardant parfois sur le périnée, mordillant une fesse, massant doucement son orifice. La respiration de Yuri devient irrégulière, ses gémissements se perdent dans l'oreiller.

Il sent vaguement Otabek tendre la main sur le côté, entend un flacon qui s'ouvre. Le bras quitte le tour de sa taille et il s'efforce de maintenir ses hanches relevées sans ce soutien. Un instant, son amant interrompt toute forme de caresse et il proteste de manière incohérente.

Soudain, un doigt humide et frais lui masse l'anus, tandis qu'Otabek embrasse le creux de ses reins, avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

\- Tu as voulu te préparer pour moi avec ces jouets Yura ?

Son souffle lui chatouille l'oreille, le doigt le pénètre doucement. Yuri suffoque, répond d'un hochement de tête, incapable de parler.

\- Je devrais peut-être remercier Phichit, poursuit son amant tout en bougeant doucement en lui, on pourra s'amuser avec ça. Je vois un vibromasseur, tu l'as essayé ?

Un second doigt. La sensation n'est plus inconnue à présent, mais Yuri la trouve toujours un peu inconfortable au départ. La question lui parvient éloignée, mais son cerveau n'a pas encore assez lâché prise pour en oublier son embarras.

\- Alors Yura, insiste le Kazakh, l'as-tu testé ou non ?

Un bref moment de répit comme Otabek retire ses doigts pour ajouter du lubrifiant. Le jeune Russe tourne la tête pour répondre, hors d'haleine.

\- Non... juste le... le plug anal.

Yuri étouffe un cri lorsque son partenaire le pénètre avec trois doigts à présent.

\- Une autre fois alors. On pourra aussi inverser si tu veux. Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, nous avons des dizaines de milliers de nuits devant nous pour explorer.

Si Yuri avait été dans son état normal, il aurait fait un calcul pour convertir en années. Mais son esprit est embrumé par les massages de son amant, à la recherche de...

\- AH ! s'exclame soudain le Russe.

\- Ici ?

Otabek appuie doucement au même endroit, stimulant la prostate du jeune homme qui gémit et ondule du bassin. Le plaisir monte peu à peu et, dans un coin de son esprit, Yuri pense de nouveau que son petit-ami est trop loin.

\- Beka. C'est... ah ! C'est bon, viens. Je t'en prie.

En réponse, le Kazakh l'embrasse le long du dos avant de se redresser, emportant toute sa chaleur avec lui. Hors d'haleine, Yuri ose un coup d'œil hors de l'oreiller, s'aperçoit qu'Otabek met un préservatif avant de saisir ses hanches.

Lentement, il le pénètre, murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Une sensation d'écartèlement, une légère douleur à laquelle Yuri se crispe.

\- Yura ?

\- Stop, juste un instant.

Son amant s'immobilise, profite de la pause pour enfouir son nez dans les mèches blondes, embrasser la nuque et parcourir les flancs en caresses apaisantes. Le tendre traitement aide Yuri à se relaxer et la douleur reflue peu à peu. Il bouge son bassin pour encourager son partenaire à continuer.

Ce dernier obtempère, toujours soucieux du confort du jeune homme, jusqu'à pouvoir bouger en lui. Son sexe touche le point sensible de Yuri qui enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri.

Une main ferme attrape une poignée de cheveux blonds, renverse sa tête en arrière. La sensation n'est pas douloureuse mais le jeune homme hoquète de surprise. Il s'aperçoit que le geste dominateur l'excite et réprime un gémissement.

\- Je veux entendre ta voix Yura. Ne te retiens pas.

Pendant un instant le jeune Russe rougit : les murs de l'hôtel sont-ils vraiment assez épais ? Il se mord la lèvre, mais Otabek lui tourne la tête pour l'embrasser, tout en donnant un nouveau coup de rein. Yuri gémit dans la bouche de son amant. 

La seconde main d'Otabek saisit soudain son sexe, sans interrompre ses mouvements. La double sensation coupe la respiration de Yuri, qui perd enfin tout lien avec la réalité. Alors qu'il approche de plus en plus du paroxysme, il ne retient plus ses cris de plaisir.

Lorsque son amant tremble de tout son être en le serrant contre lui, Yuri ressent une satisfaction animale à savoir son corps responsable de l'orgasme d'Otabek. Ce dernier s'immobilise un moment, la respiration rapide et inégale, puis mordille le cou et l'épaule du jeune homme.

Yuri frissonne. Otabek relâche sa chevelure, ses doigts viennent stimuler un téton tandis qu'il reprend ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur l'érection du jeune Russe. Rapidement, celui-ci atteint aussi l'apogée du plaisir en hurlant le nom de son partenaire.

Tous deux hors d'haleine, ils se laissent tomber sur le côté. Otabek glisse hors de Yuri, s'écarte un instant et son compagnon proteste à la perte de contact. Bien vite, le Kazakh revient le prendre dans ses bras. Son amant soupire, satisfait, puis se retourne pour se lover dans le creux de son épaule.

Otabek entortille une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts.

\- Je crois que j'ai un genre de fétichisme pour tes cheveux, dit-il soudain avec un parfait sérieux.

Yuri éclate de rire, l'embrasse.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Dis-moi, je ne te savais pas si bavard.

\- Et toi si bruyant. Je me demande si nos voisins en ont profité.

De nouveau Yuri tourne écarlate et donne une petite tape sur le torse de son amant.

\- À qui la faute ? 

Le sourire du Kazakh est loin d'être repentant. Il est même un rien provocateur.

\- On vérifiera l'isolation acoustique de notre futur nid d'amour.


	26. Mariage (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évènement très attendu, qui se fera finalement en deux parties ! Ces chapitres sont un peu spéciaux car ils concluent les trois fanfic et j'ai donc mêlés les points de vue. Autant vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas simples à écrire non plus, d'où le délai que vous avez eu depuis le précédent.
> 
> Petite précision : dans le monde idéal de Yuri on Ice le mariage pour tous est possible partout et considéré comme normal.

Hasetsu, début juin 2019

 

Yura ne sait plus à quand remonte sa dernière visite à Hasetsu : entre les évènements malheureux de l'année précédente, l'entraînement pour ne pas se faire distancer par ses concurrents, ses études et sa relation à distance avec Otabek, les mois sont passés à une vitesse folle. Cependant, l'aéroport de Fukuoka lui est toujours familier, la direction de la gare évidente et les panneaux aisés à comprendre, même en japonais.

\- Yuratchka, l'appelle Mila, marche pas si vite, on va perdre papi Yakov.

\- Pardon ? rugit celui-ci au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

\- Oh ? Pas encore sourd alors ?

\- Tu es bien impertinente depuis ma retraite.

Mila le gratifie d'un sourire affectueux et d'un clin d'œil. Au milieu de la foule japonaise, les Russes se démarquent tant par les cheveux blonds de Yura et roux de Mila, que par leur taille ou leur attitude peu discrète. Le plus jeune du groupe se retrouve en charge de l'orientation de ses compatriotes qui visitent pour la première fois la ville natale de Yuri Katsuki.

Katsuki-Nikiforov, se corrige mentalement Yura.

Il ne réalise pas encore très bien, et pourtant il a apposé son nom sur l'acte de mariage civil en Russie la semaine dernière. Un bref blabla administratif en présence du couple et des quatre témoins, quelques gribouillis au pied de pages, et pouf ! Voilà les deux idiots officiellement mariés aux yeux de la loi.

Chiant quoi.

\- Le vrai fun commence maintenant, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire de conspirateur.

Welcome to the Madness.

 

\- T'es un sacré veinard Yuri, soupire Phichit avec bonheur en s'enfonçant dans l'eau du onsen.

Son meilleur ami hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est certain, mais pour quoi spécifiquement ?

\- Grandir dans un tel paradis, avec ces bains divins, la cuisine à tomber, ta famille et tes amis adorables, énumère le Thaïlandais avec des gestes paresseux de la main. Et tu as quitté tout ça pour l'hiver russe ?

Sous l'effet de l'eau chaude, son inépuisable énergie s'est pour une fois calmée et il ferme les yeux avec l'expression d'un chat repu.

\- L'amour rend vraiment aveugle, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Yuri se contente de répondre d'un petit rire accompagné d'un coup d'épaule amical contre Phichit. Ce dernier rouvre les yeux et surprend le Japonais qui frotte son annulaire nu.

\- C'est bon, tu la retrouves demain ton alliance.

Au sursaut provoqué par la taquinerie, Phichit devine que son meilleur ami était encore parti dans ses pensées. Victor a tenu à confier les anneaux à Chris pour procéder à un échange en bonne et due forme lors de la cérémonie : cet homme est une contradiction ambulante, à la fois attaché aux traditions et ravi de les exploser allègrement à la moindre occasion. Il a même insisté pour que le couple ne se voit pas la nuit précédant la cérémonie - pas comme s'ils partageaient déjà un même nom de famille, songe Phichit, amusé. Résultat, Chris a enlevé Victor vers l'hôtel proche où logent les invités.

\- Et ton mari aussi, ajoute-t-il à cette amusante pensée. En attendant, la soirée est pour nous deux, alors tu veux bien atterrir ?

\- Tch ! Tu crois que tu vas t'approprier Katsudon comme ça ?

D'un même mouvement Yuri et Phichit se retournent, provoquant des remous dans le bain - heureusement privatisé à leur seul usage.

\- Yurio ! s'exclament les deux amis en chœur, à la fois surpris et ravis.

Le jeune homme semble satisfait de son entrée et s'installe de l'autre côté du futur marié. Jeune marié. Peu importe.

\- Tu ne passes pas la nuit avec Otabek ? s'étonne Phichit avec un sourire grivois.

\- La ferme, t'es vraiment une source d'emmerdes tu sais.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Je viens m'assurer qu'une certaine personne ne flippe pas à la dernière minute.

\- Traduction : tu viens chouchouter notre Yuri parce que tu l'adores.

\- Tch !

Soudain, le Japonais est pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire : sans l'aide de l'alcool, l'évènement est assez rare pour stopper nette toute amicale chamaillerie et laisser ses témoins bouche bée.

Il passe alors un bras autour de ses deux compagnons.

\- Moi aussi je vous adore.

Le jeune Russe tente de se dégager, mais sans y mettre sa conviction habituelle.

\- Beurk Katsudon, me dis pas ça en me collant alors que t'es à poil, c'est flippant !

\- Tu crois qu'il y a moyen d'avoir le onsen juste pour Chris et moi ? demande Phichit.

\- Sortez-moi de là ! couine Yurio en se couvrant le visage.

 

Victor défait son noeud papillon d'une main tremblante pour la quatrième fois.

\- Rhaaaa ! peste-t-il devant le miroir, les mains dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

Chris, déjà prêt dans son smoking bordeaux, glousse. Il rattrape le noeud papillon qui vole dans sa direction et s'approche pour le mettre au cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Nerveux ?

\- Terrifié, répond Victor en fermant les yeux.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, vous êtes déjà mariés.

\- Mais les proches de Yuri n'étaient pas là. Et si je leur faisais honte lors de la cérémonie ? Et puis... Oh mon dieu !

\- Quoi encore ? demande Chris sans interrompre sa tâche.

Victor pose les mains sur les épaules de son témoin, l'obligeant à le regarder. Le Suisse retient un nouveau gloussement devant son air dramatique.

\- Et si Yuri avait honte de moi ? J'ai étudié sa culture et tout, mais si je commettais un impair ? Devant tout le monde. Tu imagines, il...

\- Victor. Souffle un coup tu veux ?

Le Russe se fige. Obéit. Christophe en profite pour terminer le noeud et attraper la veste blanche de Victor. Sans un mot, il l'aide à l'enfiler, puis rajuste sa pochette et ses cheveux avec un sourire attendri.

\- C'est Yuri, tout ira bien, le rassure le témoin. Lui non plus ne sait pas tout de ta culture, ce n'est pas grave.

Des coups retentissent à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Victor sursaute ; le sourire de Chris devient machiavélique.

\- C'est parti, dit-il simplement.

\- Hein ?

Ignorant la surprise de Victor, le Suisse ouvre à Otabek, jette un coup d'œil amusé à sa veste verte.

\- Tu voulais t'assortir aux yeux de ton chéri ?

\- Ouaip. Victor, ton promis a été enlevé, déclare le Kazakh sans transition.

Un silence ahuri lui répond. Les deux hommes attendent la réaction du futur marié avec une expression imperturbable.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu dois nous suivre pour le récupérer, poursuit Otabek.

La compréhension se lit alors sur les traits du Russe qui éclate de rire, toute nervosité enfin envolée.

\- C'est un coup de Yuratchka pas vrai ?

\- L'idée vient de lui, confirme Chris, mais tu penses bien que Phichit est ravi de participer à cette machination.

\- En ce qui concerne Yuri, je suis moins sûr, ajoute Otabek.

\- Avec ses deux témoins, je me méfierais. Tu devrais peut-être t'inquiéter Victor.

Ce dernier croise les bras et les dévisage, sarcastique.

\- Vous vous amusez comme des petits fous, avouez ?

 

Deux tornades. Double dose de hype avec Yurio qui prend décidément beaucoup des habitudes diaboliques de Phichit.

Yuri n'a rien compris à son début de journée. Ses deux témoins l'ont sorti du lit énergiquement, lui ont filé un petit-déjeuner, l'ont coiffé, mis son costume bleu. Avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf le second marié est entraîné dehors, les yeux bandés.

\- Ça devient une habitude, grogne-t-il entre les deux comploteurs en chef.

Il tend l'oreille, reconnaît les voix autour de lui. Si même ses parents et Mari sont dans le coup, sa situation est désespérée.

\- Tradition russe, explique Yurio, on t'enlève et Victor doit prouver qu'il te mérite. Sinon on te garde.

\- C'est une demande en mariage ? plaisante Phichit de l'autre côté de leur otage. Otabek ne va pas apprécier.

\- Toi, le fouteur de merde, je t'ai pas sonné.

Tandis que ses deux témoins se chamaillent - encore -, Yuri répond aux "Katsuki-san, omedetou gozaimasu !" qui fusent sur son chemin. Les félicitations proviennent d'habitants d'Hasetsu, les voix ne sont ni familières ni inconnues et toute cette attention commence à tourner la tête du marié. D'ordinaire il en aurait été gêné, mais aujourd'hui il s'unit à Victor devant les kami et les Hommes, clamant ainsi au monde entier que le Russe devient sien.

À cette pensée il sourit avec une auto-satisfaction évidente et décide de laisser ses deux comploteurs préférés gérer le déroulement de la journée.

\- Escaliers, prévient Yurio, on monte.

Le trio atteint le haut des marches, des portes automatiques glissent avec un bruit caractéristique devant eux.

Yuri s'arrête soudain. Les lieux sont si familiers qu'il en reconnaîtrait l'odeur entre mille, la façon dont le son de ses pas se répercute sur les murs, le changement de température.

Sa seconde maison d'enfance.

\- Ice castle.

\- Wow, bien joué ! répond Phichit avec entrain.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut lui enlever le bandeau maintenant, tu parles d'une surprise, grogne Yurio.

Attirée par leur voix, Yuuko apparaît au bout du couloir, un manteau par-dessus sa longue robe.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Tout le monde n'attend plus que toi, Yuri !

Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil autour d'eux : envolée sa famille qu'il a entendu à la sortie du onsen et qui les a donc précédés. Yuuko lui saisit la main avec son sourire chaleureux, celui qui l'a encouragé toutes ces années vers ses rêves, puis l'entraîne au coeur de la patinoire.

Ces fameux rêves semblent à présent bien pâles aux yeux de Yuri en comparaison de la réalité. Tous ses proches sont ici en ce jour, tout autour de la glace, l'étreignent, le félicitent, l'embrassent, l'entourent jusqu'à l'installer au premier rang pour le spectacle qui l'attend.

Là, au centre de la patinoire, l'homme de sa vie se tient dans son smoking blanc et ses patins à lames dorées, et le fixe avec tant d'amour que Yuri sent sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser.

Il fait un pas vers lui, mais un bras se met en travers de son chemin.

\- Un instant, interrompt Yurio avec un sourire en coin, le vieux doit encore nous prouver qu'il te mérite.

\- Je suis blessé que tu en doutes Yuratchka, lance Victor, faussement outré.

\- Faut bien qu'on te donne un peu de fil à retordre, intervient Phichit, c'est notre Yuri.

Victor croise les bras, redresse le menton en défi.

\- Le mien.

\- Montre-leur Victor, l'encourage Chris qui a rejoint son amant et passe un bras autour de lui.

\- Tu es de quel côté ? s'indigne ce dernier.

Un soupir les coupe dans leur élan et Mila donne un coup de coude à Yurio.

\- Arrêtez de papoter les garçons, on se gèle en petite robe nous !

Son impatience n'est rien comparée à celle des deux promis qui ne se quittent pas des yeux au milieu de la joyeuse effervescence. Victor fait un signe de la main à Otabek sur le côté, puis prend sa position de départ.

Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Yuri devant sa posture.

\- Mais c'est...

La musique démarre.

\- "Yuri on Ice".

Mais au lieu des notes de piano attendues, c'est le violon qui commence. L'instrument de Victor.

La chorégraphie est celle de Yuri, mais raconte l'histoire du point de vue de son partenaire. À travers les gestes et les notes, le Japonais voit leur relation se dérouler.

Le piano rejoint le violon : Yuri entre dans la vie de Victor. La danse devient plus touchante encore ; des larmes silencieuses coulent sur les joues de Yuri.

Le violon redevient solitaire et Yuri comprend que Victor évoque ainsi sa période d'amnésie. À travers ses figures, il ressent sa douleur et sa confusion.

Puis le piano revient, le ramène vers la lumière, vers eux.

Lorsque Victor prend la pose finale, main tendue vers Yuri, ils sont tous les deux en larmes. Toute conscience de leur audience envolée, ils se jettent dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassent.

Leurs proches explosent en un concert d'applaudissements, cris et sifflements, la moitié en pleurs, l'autre les retenant à grand peine.

\- Satisfait ? demande soudain une voix à l'oreille de Yura. Tu lui confies Yuri ?

Il incline la tête vers celle d'Otabek, leurs mains se cherchent. Le jeune Russe essuie une larme.

\- Oui, répond-il simplement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de traduction du japonais :  
> "Omedetou gozaimasu" : félicitations
> 
>  
> 
> Ils sont habillés comme dans la collaboration avec "With a Wish" :  
> https://twitter.com/animateonlyshop/status/892271843536588801


	27. Mariage (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà on y est ! Le dernier chapitre !  
> Je m'excuse du délai, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, je voyais les scènes dans ma tête mais y poser des mots n'a pas été simple du tout. Peut-être aussi que je repoussais le moment de terminer avec l'univers que j'ai mis en place autour d'Amnésie.  
> Je vous ajoute un petit mot à la fin sur mes autres travaux !

_Hasetsu, début juin 2019_

 

Agenouillés sur les tatami de part et d'autre de l'allée dans le sanctuaire shinto, les proches de Yuri et Victor observent en silence le rituel.

Yuri saisit la coupe de laque rouge que lui tend une _miko_ , incline trois fois la tête, en boit le saké, puis la confie à son époux qui l'imite nerveusement.

Cette première coupe représente leur passé.

Du regard, Victor cherche l'approbation de son compagnon, obtient un sourire rassurant. Ils renouvellent l'opération, cette fois Victor prend la coupe en premier.

Leur présent.

Une dernière coupe est remise à Yuri, puis Victor.

Leur futur.

Un serment de partage éternel.

Ils se dévisagent en souriant bêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les secoue hors de leur monde.

\- Les alliances, remarque Christophe en les remettant à Victor.

Ce dernier le remercie d'un geste, trop ému pour parler. Dans sa main, reposent les deux anneaux d'or.

\- Yuri, regarde à l'intérieur.

Le Japonais obéit, curieux. Comme il s'y attendait, il découvre les demi-flocons gravés à Barcelone, ce jour où il a demandé Victor en mariage sans vraiment l'oser par peur d'un rejet. Oui c'était tordu, mais son esprit a tendance à créer des mécanismes de protection étranges.

Ainsi, il ne comprend tout d'abord pas ce que Victor veut lui montrer.

Puis il remarque une nouvelle inscription dans chacune des alliances.

"愛してる" dans celle de Victor.

"Я люблю тебя" à l'intérieur de la sienne.

Le sens est le même : " _je t'aime_ ".

Les larmes aux yeux, Yuri redresse la tête pour dévisager son époux.

\- Je... tu..., balbutia Victor en repoussant sa frange de sa main libre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'initiative, je n'en voulais pas d'autres, mais...

Un doigt se pose sur sa bouche pour calmer son babillage désordonné.

\- C'est parfait Vitya.

Le sourire tendre de Yuri achève de détendre le Russe dont le visage s'illumine.

\- Dites, vous les échangez ces alliances ? Ou vous comptez vous regarder comme deux merlans frits cent-cinquante ans ?

\- Laisse-les un peu roucouler Yurio, intervient Phichit, ils se sont pas vus pendant vingt-quatre heures, une éternité à leur échelle.

L'assemblée éclate de rire, les deux mariés aussi, et ils s'exécutent avec un sourire radieux. Yuri murmure un " _aishiteru_ " en glissant l'anneau au doigt de son compagnon, qui lui répond en russe.

Leurs proches applaudissent en criant leur félicitations. L'agitation est inhabituelle en ces lieux, mais personne ne s'en soucie en cet instant : le couple est enfin uni. Le prêtre shinto observe cet élan de joie avec bienveillance, ce mariage n'est de toute évidence pas comme les autres, une fusion des cultures, une célébration des différences.

Victor enlace son mari avec enthousiasme. L'embrasse. Leurs lèvres ont un goût salé, leurs larmes s'y mélangent ; un sanglot échappe à Yuri, submergé par l'émotion.

Sans se lâcher, ils se tournent vers leurs proches.

\- M... merci, balbutie Yuri avant de pleurer de nouveau.

Minako et Mari sanglotent franchement à présent, Phichit renifle avec peu d'élégance, quant à Yurio il tente de s'essuyer les yeux discrètement mais Otabek le repère et le prend dans ses bras.

Lorsque Victor retrouve l'usage de sa voix, celle-ci est rauque d'émotion.

\- Vous savez, avant Yuri je n'étais pas juste célibataire : j'étais seul.

Yakov marmonne une protestation et Yurio ouvre la bouche pour râler avant d'être arrêté par un geste du marié.

\- Bien sûr certains d'entre vous étiez déjà dans ma vie. Mais je maintenais tout le monde à distance, je tenais des rôles.

La compréhension tombe enfin sur les Russes dans l'assistance.

\- Yuri a été la première personne à me dire et me montrer que je pouvais simplement être moi-même. Pas seulement lors de nos premiers mois, mais aussi après mon accident. Il n'a pas accepté que je remette mes masques, ça a été compliqué pour nous deux, mais nous en sommes ressortis plus forts encore.

Rouge de confusion, Yuri ouvre la bouche pour intervenir, mais Victor le fait taire d'un rapide baiser - acclamé par quelques sifflements - avant de poursuivre.

\- Grâce à Yuri je suis devenu plus authentique et je vous ai aussi laissé entrer dans ma vie. Vraiment cette fois. Vous me l'avez rendu au centuple lorsque nous étions au plus mal, vous n'avez jamais cessé de croire en notre couple. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez.

Il déglutit, tente de poursuivre à travers les larmes.

\- Sans vous tous, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui.

 

***

 

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous de retour à Ice Castle ?

Les sourcils froncés, Yuri essaye de deviner où sont passés leurs amis, mais Minako et les Nishigori bloquent la vue aux deux mariés installés face à la glace. Son sourire en coeur ne quitte pas le visage de Victor depuis la cérémonie et il ne lâche plus la main de son époux.

\- J'en connais qui ont dû nous préparer une surprise, gazouille-t-il, manifestement sur un petit nuage rose.

Il est si adorable que Yuri ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager tendrement. D'une main, il écarte la frange de Victor pour mieux voir ses yeux dont le bleu lagon ne cessera jamais de l'émerveiller.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser.

Des accords de guitare électrique retentissent soudain dans le bâtiment. Les deux mariés sursautent. Se tournent vers la patinoire à présent dans leur champ de vision.

\- Cette chanson ?

_"Welcome to the madness, can you hear them scream?"_

Tous les patineurs évoluent sur la glace dans une tenue assortie, la même que Yurio à Barcelone, extravagante et kitsch, maquillage gothique inclus. L'ensemble va comme un gant à Georgi et est plutôt réussi pour les autres, mais Chris est franchement hors de sa zone de confort. Victor éclate de rire et son témoin lui répond d'un clin d'œil complice.

Les vestes volent dans leur direction, atterrissent au hasard sur leurs têtes et genoux.

_"I know it's crazy, the world we live in."_

\- Ils sont dingues, s'esclaffe Yuri.

Dans un ensemble synchronisé, leurs amis glissent à genoux, buste incliné en arrière. Yakov s'étrangle derrière les mariés, leur rappelant le sermon que Yurio avait reçu à Barcelone sur la pudeur à son âge et compagnie. À présent l'ancien coach russe semble surtout se préoccuper de l'image de Mila qui vient d'offrir une vue sur sa brassière à tous les invités.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ça l'éclate, remarque Victor avec un clin d'œil à son mari.

Les patineurs finissent au sol sur la dernière note, se relèvent sous les applaudissements des mariés et des autres spectateurs.

\- Choix musical... intéressant. Pour un mariage je veux dire, pouffe Yuri.

Son homonyme lui renvoie un sourire éclatant

\- Ah ! C'est parce que rien n'est vraiment normal avec vous deux.

\- Parce qu'avec vous autres si ? rétorque Victor en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Phichit sautille, exécute une pirouette et envoie un baiser au couple.

\- La normalité c'est dépassé _chéri_.

\- Comment tu parles à mon mari ? s'offusque faussement Yuri - il fait une pause lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Ooooh ça sonne bien : " _mon mari_ ".

Si la remarque fait couiner Victor qui embrasse l'alliance de son époux, Yurio grimace.

\- Beka, lance la musique suivante, je vais vomir sinon.

Comme les premières notes de " _You only live once_ " démarrent, le groupe exécute sa chorégraphie, attirant le regard des mariés vers la glace. Ils ne remarquent rien de ce qui se trame avant la fin de la chanson quand Mari, Yuuko, Takeshi et Minako attrapent leurs chaussures et les remplacent par leurs patins. 

Ils les entraînent sur la glace au moment où débute " _Happy_ " de Pharrell Williams, et les séparent chacun à une extrémité de la patinoire. Tous les invités - y compris les parents de Yuri et Yakov - les accompagnent.

\- Because I'm happy ! chante Phichit en faisant tournoyer son meilleur ami.

Yuri éclate de rire, se prête de bon coeur au jeu. Phichit le lâche et il se retrouve devant Minako, celle qui lui a appris tous ses pas de danse. Cette fois, il mène, la renversant sur son bras ; puis les triplées prennent le relais, excitées comme des puces.

Un rire familier attire son attention : à quelques pas, Victor et Chris ont initié une amicale dance battle. Les regards des deux Yuri se croisent, dialoguent sans un mot.

Leur esprit de compétition est bien trop aiguisé pour laisser leurs ainés prendre l'avantage.

_"Bring me down, can't nothing. Bring me down, your love's too high."  
_

_"Happy, happy, happy, happy!"_

Tandis que les quatre hommes se lancent dans une démonstration de leurs talents de break-dancers, les invités tapent des mains au rythme du pont de la chanson.

_"Because I'm happy"_

Il n'y a pas de gagnant désigné lorsque le couplet reprend, mais Yurio et Chris gardent les mariés chacun de leur côté pendant quelques vers. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils les font glisser l'un vers l'autre.

Comme au soir de leur rencontre, Yuri prend son mari dans ses bras pour le faire danser. Lorsqu'il tente un porté, il bascule en arrière et n'est sauvé d'une rencontre brutale avec la glace que par les réflexes d'Otabek.

Yuri atterrit au sol de manière fort peu élégante, Victor l'écrasant de tout son poids, mais aucun des deux n'en a cure. Pas plus que de couvrir leurs costumes de glace en se roulant dessus.

 

***

 

Yakov en tête, les invités russes présentent le _karavaï_ aux jeunes mariés au seuil de l'établissement Yuutopia. Victor montre à Yuri comment briser un morceau du pain pour le tremper dans le sel : le geste est symbole de bienvenue, de création d'un nouveau foyer.

\- Ce sont normalement les mères des mariés qui le préparent et l'offrent, marmonne Yakov, mais vu les circonstances...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cuisiné toi-même, plaisante Victor, ému. Les rares fois où j'ai mangé tes repas c'était... expérimental.

Alors qu'une chamaillerie empreinte de tendresse bourrue pointe à l'horizon, Yurio les interrompt.

\- C'est moi. C'est pas plus compliqué que des pirojki.

Il hausse les épaules pour masquer sa gêne, mais sa posture - mains dans les poches, dos voûté - le trahit autant que la teinte de ses joues. Il n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouve enveloppé de quatre bras.

\- Rha lâchez-moi les vieux ! J'étouffe !

Les deux hommes secouent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite, à croire qu'ils se sont entraînés.

\- Vous avez fini de pleurnicher sur mon épaule ? Ah ! s'exclame-t-il en repérant son petit-ami. Beka, aide-moi !

\- Nope.

\- Lâcheur.

Le Kazakh se contente d'un sourire taquin avec un haussement de sourcils amusé, avant de disparaître avec le reste des invités vers la salle de réception, laissant le trio seul dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Merci Yuratchka, sanglote Victor dans son cou - bien humide à présent.

\- C'est juste du pain...

Yuri secoue la tête de l'autre côté.

\- On voulait te remercier pour tout. Tu es toujours là pour nous voler dans les plumes si besoin.

\- Première fois que quelqu'un est content de mes méthodes, marmonne-t-il, vraiment gêné à présent.

\- C'est ta façon de montrer que tu tiens à nous.

Sur ces mots, le Japonais se recule et dévisage son cadet, les yeux brillants de larmes refoulées.

\- Tu es très important pour nous aussi, conclut-il.

\- Ah... hum... Vous aussi... Enfin, vous êtes pas trop nuls pour des vieux quoi. Yuri, Victor, vous avez intérêt à être heureux ou je vous botte le cul. Promis. Et... quoi ?

Les mariés le fixent, bouche bée.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et pas Katsudon ou autre.

\- Oui ben, t'habitue pas trop. Katsudon, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois hommes se décident enfin à rejoindre la salle du restaurant de Yuutopia, où se déroule la réception. Lorsqu'ils passent le seuil, Victor pointe un doigt mélodramatique sur Otabek.

\- Je te préviens, si tu veux que je t'offre la main de Yuratchka tu devras le mériter. 

\- Victor... soupire Yurio en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es ridicule.

\- D'accord.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le Kazakh dont le visage n'a pas changé d'un iota à cette réponse.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangle son petit-ami.

\- Je rêve, intervient Phichit, téléphone dégainé pour immortaliser le moment, ou Otabek vient de demander Yurio en mariage ?

La peau de ce dernier est si rouge qu'il est probablement possible d'y cuire un œuf. Il se cache le visage dans les mains et prie silencieusement pour une diversion. Un séisme par exemple. Assez puissant pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Mention spéciale si un tsunami l'achève.

Malheureusement pour lui, la Terre n'est pas de son côté en cet instant. Et les yeux fermés, les sons arrivent à ses oreilles avec un volume exacerbé : le téléphone de son traître d'ami qui le prend en photo, les gloussements des deux idiots qui l'entourent et quelques autres remarques dans l'assemblée.

\- Et si on ouvrait ce tonneau de saké ?

Yurio hésite à embrasser Mari pour la remercier de la suggestion. Il sursaute lorsque des bras l'entourent tendrement : l'odeur d'Otabek l'enveloppe, rassurante.

\- On a le temps, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, mais l'idée me plaît bien.

Toujours cramoisi, Yura enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Et se contente de hocher la tête.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements, petits mots gentils, c'est vraiment ce qui me fait avancer dans mes écrits <3
> 
>  
> 
> Cette histoire est pour l'instant terminée, mais je n'exclue pas de les retrouver. Pour l'instant j'ai plusieurs projets en cours :
> 
> \- L'Opale de Feu - http://my.w.tt/UiNb/lmZL21RJxG  
> Je travaille à l'écriture du 4ème et dernier tome, une histoire sur laquelle je planche depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant. Vous pouvez découvrir le début du tome 1 sur Wattpad, je ne peux pas mettre un gros extrait sous peine de perdre le programme d'exclusivité chez Amazon.  
> Cela dit, si vous aimez mes écrits, les ebooks de L'Opale de Feu sont sur Amazon et vous m'aidez à continuer d'écrire : https://www.amazon.fr/-/e/B00ULW23NY
> 
> \- Yuri in the Sky with Diamonds - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11367708/chapters/25447572  
> Toujours les personnages de Yuri on Ice mais dans un univers Harry Potter au Japon. Je m'éclate comme une folle avec cette histoire mais elle demande plus de travail de recherche et de construction de l'intrigue
> 
> \- Des one-shots dqns différents fandoms  
> Pour l'instant il y a une histoire Makoto x Haru (Free!), la prochaine sera une Leo x Guang-Hong.   
> Je pense aussi y publier 3 épilogues - explicites 


End file.
